Fireflies
by ReflectiveFirefly
Summary: I thought that tonight's photographs would get me into the magazine, maybe get some extra money, you know? Now, I'm running away with a sexy, giant, alien robot. The same one that trashed my car! Wait, did I just say sexy? What the frag?
1. A day in the life of

**A/N- So, In my story I did want to mention the age of my characters. Unlike most fan fictions, I have slightly older main characters. Kayla is 37 and Amy is 34. **

**Another thing, Jazz is going to have the same body model as the G1 version in this fic. Reason being, I _cannot stand_ to see him with 'claws' and that weird face plate that is suppose to be a visor. :)**

**Leave reviews if you can, this is my first fic and I'd love the comments to help better my next work.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, as much as I wish it were true. Amy and Kayla are MINE! :)**

**On with the show!**

* * *

A lone black pod soared through space, the bottom starting to glow and flicker as it started to enter Earth's atmosphere. The gentle rocking of the pod was no longer soothing, not by a long shot. After being cramped in the small space for days the mech in the pod shifted uncomfortably. He sighed "Soon..." He'd been waiting to scratch a certain itch on his nose since he woke up from stasis and it was gradually getting worse. He hoped that by checking in with his leader, he could either land soon or just take his mind off of his achy aft.

**:Jazz to Prime, ya there?:** he commed

A few moments passed before he heard the commanding voice on the other end.

**:Go ahead Jazz:**

**: ETA is around two Earth hours, given everythin' goes smooth.:**

**:Good, I'll send you the coordinates shortly:**

While waiting for the coordinates Jazz lifted his head to touch the pod walls with his nose and rubbed at the itch in vain. "UGH!" He moaned. As he stared at the glass menacingly he spotted another pod making it's way further south, starting to trun red from the heat of descent. Upon further inspection, the opposing pod rotated enough for Jazz to glimpse a Decepticon symbol stamped sideways in red on it's shiny black hull.

His beeper went off and he saw the Earth coordinates flash across his visor.

**:Thanks boss bot, I'll catch up to y'all in a bit. Going to slag up this Decepticon glitch 'fore he causes trouble:**

**:Understood, just make it fast, we cannot afford to waste time.:**

**:Jazz out!:**

* * *

I backed up slowly with my camera pointing at the sow and her piglets. The mother javalia had been mild for about 20 minutes, providing me with some spectacular pictures of the sow's gentle side. I fired off a couple more quick shots as the sow decided she'd have enough and regarded me with open hostility, pawing at the dirt with her massive hooves.

"Easy girl... I'm goin'..."

The grey and tan sow snorted and lowered her head, which was still tall enough to easily reach my hips with her shoulder.

A few more steps back and... RUN!

I took off in the opposite direction as fast as I could possibly go.

"Ohshitohshitohshit!"

The sow was hot on my trail with her nose down, baring her massive yellow tusks for me. I tucked the camera under my arm and shot more photos upside down. I'd been working on that sow for a while now, who must have finally gotten tired of a meddling woman getting too close to her piglets.

Cresting a small ridge, I slid down the hill with one foot forward and a hand out to steady me while gripping my camera with the other. Rocks dug painfully into my exposed palm and some made their way into the top of my boot and shirt. I didn't want to stop to take them out, partly in fear of the giant angry mother behind me. I ignored the pain and hurried along, my adrenaline pushing me faster than I thought towards the waiting yellow quad and it's driver.

"Hurry up Amy!" Kayla called from the drivers spot as she pat the back seat with a gloved hand.

By this point I could swear I felt the heat from the sow's heavy breaths, the sharp sting of it's glare like a dagger on my back as I flung myself onto the back end and clung on for dear life. "Go go go!"

"Whhhoooooo hooooo!" Kayla cried out as she pumped the gas and peeled out in the mud, leaving the furious sow squealing in anger as bits of mud pelted her in the face.

Kayla's long black hair trailed behind her in the wind as her cowboy hat wiggled around, not able to move thanks to the drawstrings. I was on the receiving end of Kayla's hair whips, thankfully haven gotten used to it over the years.

We had been quad racers together when we were young and had been inseparable since. We both still have our racing quads, Kayla has a bright yellow quad with black dragon markings on the back fenders while mine is an electric blue with the same dragon markings.

Kayla lead the quad down the hill more and splashed through the creek at the bottom before turning sharply and taking the jump over a cactus bush and back up another hill. I grinned from ear to ear as the adrenaline pumped "Faster!"

Kayla brought us into a drift in the mud around a grove of trees and back down the mountain and on to the road.

Kayla shoved her long black hair behind her ear as her green eyes flashed in amusement "That was fuckin' fun! I should take more camera safaris with you, girlie!"

I smiled back "Agreed! It's so much easier having a get away vehicle at the ready."

Kayla shook her head at that. "Yeah, well, I remember a certain someone calling me from a tree when they tried to get close to a rutting elk! As classy as that was, I'd like to not have a repeat!"

I cringed slightly at the memory of Kayla laughing at me from the base of the tree, but before Kayla could help she was chased up as well. We had to wait most of the night for the elk to move onto the next grazing field before we could make our silent get away."Yeah, that wasn't one of my best ideas... But I did get one of those photos published in the weekly!"

Kayla laughed and shook her head "Only you!"

"What?!" I cried indignantly

"You can always find something good to say about any situation, I'm slightly jealous!"

I smiled softly back but didn't comment. You can't fight the truth.

The town we live in is small, consisting of about 5,000 residents including the college kids. The road is split into two one-ways and only had one stoplight in the entire town "Howdy y'all, welcome to Alpine, Texas" is posted on the split entering town. Kayla frowns and glanced back to me "Sonic is packed, want to hit up Penny's Diner?"

"Sure, they have some really good milkshakes!" I waggled my eyebrows.

"Hah," Kayla snorted and turned her eyes back to the road without another word. I've been trying to hook Kayla up with the cutie cook at the diner, but she seems less and less interested the more we go by to see him.

I scratch my head as she turns into the parking lot and cruses into a spot. The diner is a larger converted airstream with tables on the left and a short bar on the right. It's decorated like it came out of a 1970's magazine, with the posters, old style stools, and classic coke glasses. We decided to plant ourselves at the bar where we can get a good look at his backside from the other side of the white and silver topped bar.

Kayla's eyes were glued to him as I asked while doing the same "I don't see what's wrong with him, Kayla.. I mean, he's a cowboy with manners, clean, great smile.." I trail off as Kayla sighs and the cook walks away from our range of view "Don't forget the nice arse..."

I giggle at that and she snaps out of her daze "I don't know Amy, I just don't think he will be 'the one', you know?"

"How do you know without trying?"

Her cheeks turn cherry red as she plays with a piece of her hair. "I just know. I don't know how to explain it any other way. It's like something is telling me I'll know the right one as soon as I see him."

I smile "Alright, he will stay as eye candy then!"

"Hmm...sounds good, nothing wrong with eye candy..."

The cook walks back by with a giant bag of flour on his shoulder, showing off his muscle as he bends down and gives us a nice view. Our heads move as one as we tilt to the side and gape at his perfect form.

"Nothing wrong with that at all..." I mumble.

A cough breaks us from our thoughts as we blush at the waitress "Can I help you ladies?" She asks with a cheeky grin. I'm too flustered from being caught to form coherent words, thankfully Kayla recovers fast.

"Two milkshakes please, one chocolate and one vanilla."

The waitress nods and starts to busy herself with our order without a word and I laugh. "Kayla to the rescue! You're the best!"

Kayla winks back at me "And don't you forget it, girlie!"

We have the most perfect milkshake relationship in my opinion. I hate whipped cream, she loves it; She hates cherries and I love them. When we get our order I shovel the whipped cream from my chocolate on to hers and in exchange she gives me her cherry.

I eat the cherry first, popping it stem and all into my mouth. About 18 seconds later (give or take a few) I popped out the now tied stem and set it onto the napkin. Kayla giggles "I'll most definitely have to learn how to do that someday!"

I didn't look up from the milkshake "Oh?" I ask, taking another big gulp. Kayla rolls her eyes "It means you're a great kisser, your man will be a lucky one!"

I snort into my drink causing bubbles to rise as I choked "Good heavens, I didn't need to be reminded of that! My aunt said the same thing to me when she taught me!"

Kayla fell into a fit of giggles as I wiped the splatter off my nose and sighed. I really had hoped to forget the time when my aunt explained how to use my tong-... Oh never mind!

When we finish I pay for our 'date' as per our friendship agreement. Basically I pay for our dinners of outings every other time so neither of us end up paying every time or more often than the other. Kayla gives me a ride home, which is a small adobe building on the outskirts of town. She pulled her quad up onto her black trailer and tied it into place then, put her things in her big yellow 2004 dodge ram 1500 before coming inside my humble abode behind me.

I have a small, metal, one car garage that protects my silver Pontiac solstice from the elements. There's a door in the garage that leads into the main hallway in the house, when you first walk in,the bathroom and guest room is to the left and everything else is to the right.

I pull out the crock pot and open the lid to reveal my homemade beef stew. I run my nose over it and inhale the wonderful aroma and take a sip with the ladle to test it. I sigh in approval and dish out a bowl for the two of us and set them in the dining room along with a glass of wine.

Kayla comes in and smiles "Yum! My favorite!"

I wink at her and snagged the remote to turn on Netflix. I knew what she wanted to watch before I asked, but maybe one of these days she will surprise me. "What would you like to watch tonight?"

Kayla mock glared at me "Duh, what else!?"

I shrugged "I don't know, I figured one of these days you'll throw me a curve ball."

I turned on her favorite series 'House' as we ate in silence, occasionally giggling at something Dr. House would do or say. "This show is great," Kayla giggles "Most of what House says is true! I mean, people can be so stupid!"

I nod and swallow another mouthful "Yeah, I wish I could have said that kind of stuff as a pharmacy tech back in the day!" I mocked a deep voice and extreme southern drawl "Now y'all had better change this price! I don't know how ya think ya can get away with increasing my copay! Where does that extra money I'm payin ya go to? Yer supervisors?"

Kayla giggles and sets her hands upon her hips "Now sir, that's somethin you'll have to take up with your insurance, it's not us that's increasing your copay!"

I snarled "I don't believe tha one bit mam! I'm gonna talk to your store manager and have ya fired!"

We both stared at one another a few seconds before collapsing into giggling fits. Yeah, this is a good night!

It was much later when Kayla went home, having to go to bed early for work. Kayla works as a mechanic at the local tire and lube store, and even though her boss is nice, he doesn't approve of tardiness.

I was lounging on the couch watching the news later when there was a report of a local meteor shower that can be seen passing in about another hour. 'Just enough time for me to get a good spot' I thought as jumped up and went into the bedroom to change. I put on a white shin length skirt, red spaghetti strap shirt, and blue jean sandals. I then grabbed my tripod and camera, tossed on a button up jean jacket and ran out the door.

It gets a bit cool at night here, being a desert and all. There's no real trees to break the chilly wind so it can get up to 70mph gusts on a bad day or night on a hill, and that can mean some serious bursts of cold.

I drive out of town, through another small town named Marfa, and up into my aunts large ranch. My aunt works for an older man who owns hundreds of acres and takes care of his cattle and horses. In exchange, he's given her his guest home next to the barn and allows her to use it as she sees fit. I can't remember his name right off, I've only met him once before, but he seemed nice enough.

I drive up the dirt paths away from the house and onto the farthest mountain where there's no light to ruin the photographs. I park on the other side of the mountain at the base and set up the tripod, sticking the camera to it and changing the shutter speed and aperture so the lens would stay open for 15 seconds at a time. I then sat and waited for the first meteor to show.

About thirty minutes later, the first meteor streaks across the skyline, leaving a brilliant red tail behind it. I pressed the button as another raced by, and another, and another! It was a spectacular show, white and red tails flashed past my lens as I watched in awe. I've never seen so many fall at once!

As I pressed the button again, I noticed the sky getting VERY bright. I looked up to see one... Heading straight for me!

I'm so doomed...


	2. Meeting Jazz

**A/N- Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! I pushed out this second chapter for you guys, enjoy! :) **

**Thanks to CarsCars2Fanatic for giving me one of the best laughs I've had all week! Old Spice will now always remind me of Sunny!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, as much as I wish it were true. Amy and Kayla are MINE! :)**

**On with the show!**

* * *

My camera clicked as I grabbed it from the tripod and launched myself to the ground and curled into a ball. The meteor flew over my head just as I had curled up. I felt the heat from the tail of fire and felt the massive shock wave as it slammed into the earth in the side of the mountain.

All I could process was the ringing in my ears as I felt my body gasp for breath. It took me a good few minutes to pick myself off the sand and stare at the flaming hole at the base of the mountain in shock. 'I lived but... what in the _fuck_ was that?!'

I mustered up my courage and stood, albeit a bit wobbly, and snuck up to the hole. As I started to peek over, a massive mechanical hand gripped the edge of the hole right in front of me, gingerly at first, then adjusted to flatten and hoist up a massive dark silver head and chest.

The robot paused to stare at me, tilting it's head sideways in what I assume was an attempt to see me better. I let out a shaky breath and stood up slowly. The robot seemed to glance around, taking in it's surroundings before locking it's large blue optics on me again.

The robot's optics darkened a moment before it opened it's mouth "Guten Tag!"

'It can talk?! Ok, ok, breathe... Erm... What did it just say? German? And, was that a male voice?' My head tilted to the side as a confused puppy would before I shook my head no. The robot seemed to reconsider "Hola?"

At this my face broke into a smile and I giggled, he was trying to say hi! This was crazy, weren't aliens suppose to take over the world with an evil plan? Dominate the world, enslave all humanity, and create an empire? This is NOT how I expected to be meeting an alien. I took a leap of faith, if the alien was trying to be friendly, why shouldn't I be as well? I prayed this wouldn't backfire like those terrible invasion movies.

"Hello..!" I smiled, taking a chance at waving a little. The robot raised his right hand slowly and repeated the wave, looking from his hand to me in what I assumed was approval. As his hand lowered he glanced to my car and pointed to it and looked back to me. Was he asking what it was?

"My car...?" I asked as I walked over to it. I opened the door and the inner lights came on to show off the interior. "It helps humans move across long distances." The robot seemed to laugh as he waved his hand 'no'. He looked to my car again and a blue light filtered from his optics to my car, doing a quick scan over the exterior. I let go of the door and let it close by itself as the blue light passed over the top of the car. As soon as the light was gone, the robot leapt from the side of the hole to the ground as quick as lightning and before my eyes and, instead or a massive robot, sat a perfect replica of my Pontiac.

"No... way..." My mouth gaped open like a fish and my eyebrows were in my hair line. "Did you just... But how?" I looked from my car to the robot's new form and placed my head in a palm. This is too much, he can be anything he wants? Just like that?

Static filled the air before a smooth voice sounded through the speakers "How do ah look?" His voice held an accent, but at least he wasn't speaking German or Spanish anymore.

I laughed nervously and moved closer to the new form, running my fingers along the hood and side mirrors "That's... amazing!" The car seemed to raise up a slight bit in what I assumed was pride "Ah'll take that as a 'Good'." I pushed my head into the driver's window and looked over the interior, which looked better than mine, if I do say so! His interior is made up of black leather with hints of electric blue on the seats and dash. The stick shift is colored with the same electric blue with a black face like symbol in the center and on the steering wheel. The stereo looked highly technical with lots of buttons and dials that I just wanted to touch sooooo badly!

I almost had to wipe drool from the corner of my mouth as I backed out of the window. "More than good, I'd say sexy is a better word for this," I motioned to his form "Right now. I mean, you look better than mine!"

A laugh sounded through the speakers and the engine revved "Well thank ya lil lady!"

My mind finally slowed down and everything seemed to process. Why was he here? Were there others? Was he a good guy? My mouth went dry as I shifted away from the car a bit more. I don't want to be rude but... I've gotta- My internal conflict was cut short as the robot shifted again, a whirring sound of metal and gears working in harmony hit my ears as he stood before me again. His body now covered in what seemed to be light silver armor that hid his darker silver colored body, and an electric blue visor dropped to cover his optics.

I had to admit, he was pretty sexy... for a robot... dude...thing.. My mind went another direction "What's your name?" I half whispered. He keeled down and set his left hand down close to me and lowered his head slightly. His metallic lips curved into a smile "I do believe it's ladies first, honeh." I blushed "Erm... well, I'm Amy Fischer... nice to meet you... mister robot?" His visor lit up more as he laughed "My designation is Jazz, third in command of te Autobot forces. The pleasure is mine, Amy."

His laugh was amazing, but hearing my name roll off his lips in that accent... wow. Too bad he's not a human or I'd probably... Yeah, best he's not a human. For his safety... and possibly my sanity.

"What's an Autobot?" I questioned, tilting my head yet again. "A group of my kind working to save our world from the Decepticons, the bad guys." He clarified, and a silent 'Oh' escaped my lips, I was wondering when that subject would pop up. Speaking of bad guys.. I blinked a few times in confusion "Why are you here then? Shouldn't you be protecting your world?"

At that, Jazz frowned "Ah'm afraid not lil lady. Ya see, the decepticons..." His voice trailed off and he quickly adjusted into a crouch and turned to his right. I only then took notice of the ground shaking in what could only be explained as what a T-rex would sound like if he was running laps around your house. My eyes widened as the footsteps rounded the mountain, revealing an even bigger robot with red and black armor and what looked to be jet wings on it's back. It's red optics gleamed maliciously and a feral grin plastered itself onto the robot's face plates.

Jazz growled and the sound vibrated my entire being with it's intensity "Frag, it's Ramjet... Hide behind the car, Ah'll only be a minute." He didn't have to tell me twice! I rounded the corner of my car and hid behind the back right tire. Not that this would do me any good, given they crush or blast it into nothing, but it was the only thing I could do.

Jazz's voice called out to the incoming decepticon in what I assumed was his language- a series of whistles, clicks, and whirs. A cold laugh reached across the distance as Ramjet responded in the same language before transforming into a large red and black jet.

I decided to duck, then. A crash of metal on metal resounded through my car and body, then, there was nothing.

I let out a breath I didn't know I held and glanced around the car slowly. Nothing. Where Jazz had been standing there was now no trace of him or Ramjet. I glanced around the area once more before looking up into the sky.

"Oh..." So that's where they were. Jazz was ripping into the jet's right wing as they flew in a wide arc and then started their descent. There was a high pitched squeal and a garble of their language as pieces flew from Ramjet's wing and they crashed back into the Earth nose first. The shock wave from their impact blew sand and dust into my eyes and I hit the ground and covered my face as best as I could.

Metal clashing against metal sounded again as the two robots swung, kicked, and fired upon one another in a violent dance. Jazz was certainly the master of the fight, twisting and turning with grace and ferocity you'd expect to see in a large cat.

A few minutes later, Jazz leapt up and brought his hands down on Ramjet, bringing the con down backwards and paralyzing him. There were more clicks and whirs from Jazz before the con laughed, his voice garbled with 'blood' as he growled something back. The con looked to me then, his bright red optics glinting in humor and he choked something else out. Jazz seemed to bristle and he snarled, almost yelling in their language. Ramjet laughed again and spat out the 'blood' "Megatron _will_ have her Autoscum, and you won't be able to prot-" His voice was cut off as Jazz gripped the Ramjet's chin and pulled, decapitating the robot in a swift move.

As Ramjet's eyes darkened I felt my body shaking in fright. "What.." I whispered before licking my lips and trying again louder "What did he mean...?" Jazz vented and dropped the head with a dull _THUD_ and turned to me with a frown "It means tha you'll have to be comin with me, Amy." He walked towards my sitting form and extended a finger to me for support. I didn't want to get up quite yet, I didn't quite trust my legs, so I just sat there dumbfounded at these turn of events. "Go with you where, Jazz? I don't think I can... just leave! When Kayla finds out I'm missing she'll call the police. Plus, I think that having me around might make life harder on you, especially if you have to fight those guys."

Jazz smiled carelessly "We'll think of somethin, ah can't jus leave ya here unprotected." Before I could open my mouth to protest he continued as he bumped me with the same finger he held out. "Ah won't."

My face warmed and I placed my hands on his extended finger and breathed out. My options were limited, but I started going through the things I could say to her. After what that bad guy just said, _clearly_ meaning for me to hear it, I'd feel safer with a giant guardian robot. My job won't be an issue, seeing as I don't actually work for anyone but myself. I won't raise suspicion being gone since I really don't ever talk to my neighbors either. This is all working out a little... too perfect.

"Ah dunno what Megsy wants with ya, but it's bound ta be bad. As long as you're with meh, you'll be safe."

"Alright." I finally said, "Then I'll need to get some things at my home before we really go anywhere." Like hell was I going anywhere without a clean set of panties and a toothbrush. Jazz nodded and stood back up. He stalked over to the con and carried it over to his pod and dumped it in, followed shortly by the head. Jazz stood there with his back to me and I took the chance to snag a picture. His armor gleamed with the light given by the flames in the pit and his hands rested on his hips, his face turned to the bright stars.

I smiled inwardly and started to gather my things. It wouldn't do to keep him waiting if he plans on protecting me.

As I gathered everything in my hands I turned to head back to my car when I noticed it was no longer there. No, it was in the hands of Jazz as he pitched it over into the pit with Ramjet. I almost dropped my things as I raced forward "HEY! NONONONO! That was my car, man! How am I suppose to get around now?! Do you know how long I worked to buy that thing?" My eyes were wide and unbelieving and I felt like I was going to cry. I mean... really? My car?

Jazz started to work with something on his arm as he answered, not even glancing at my pitiful state "Ya won't need it lil lady. Ya have me now."

My mind melted and I hung my head before I let the anger burst out of me like an angry octopus, flailing it's ugly tentacles around and spitting out black words. "Yeah, but for how long? There will be a time where you'll have to go back, right?"

A blast fired on the mountain and my head shot up in time to see the rocks and dirt fall into and fill the hole back up, leaving not a trace of the fight nor con. Jazz turned and walked to me, his form popping and turning as he transformed into his alt mode. The driver's side popped open at the same time his hood flopped shut from the transformation as he waited patiently "As long as they are chasin ya, ah'll never leave. Ah promise."


	3. The Long Haul

**A/N- Oh my goodness, I had a flow going on and before I knew it, it was 8am.. ^_^; Good thing I'm off today, lol! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, as much as I wish it were true. Amy and Kayla are MINE! :)**

**On with the show!**

* * *

Jazz and I had talked the entire way to my home and he allowed me to drive. He told me about how Megatron was the head of the evil forces that wanted to steal Earth's resources so they could rebuild Cybertron, their planet. Oh, and Megatron apparently also thought humans would make great slaves, fancy that. Alien robots taking over the world and taking slaves, cliche much? Jazz also explained his plan to take me with him to his team that was gathering in Mission City, Nevada. Not a terribly long drive compared to what I've done before, but still... it's going to take a good few days.

I learned his leader's name was Optimus, a kind, gentle soul with a love for all living things. He sounds like a great guy, I honestly was excited to meet him. When we were almost home, Jazz informed me he was going to radio his 'Boss bot' and update his status, saying that he might be busy for a bit. It was probably the most silent 10 minutes of my life.

I pulled Jazz into my driveway and set him to park. I gathered my things and smiled "I'll just be a minute Jazz, From what you're telling me, this will be a long drive and I'll need a good book.. and a toothbrush." His response was a quick rev of the engine, I assumed he was still busy so I pat the steering wheel lightly and hopped out.

Once inside I grabbed a medium sized black shoulder bag from my closet with an 'Amy' written in blue across the front. It's my high school athletic bag, to be more precise. I set it down on the bed and started packing. I brought one pair of pants, 5 undies, 3 pairs of socks, 4 assorted tops and bottoms, and two different pairs of shoes. In the right side pocket I stuck in toothpaste, toothbrush, brush, tampons (Just in case) and deodorant. In my hand bag (Which is actually my camera case) I set my iPhone, charger, and sappy romance novel. With my ID card and credit cards in my jean jacket pocket, I was ready to go.

I set my bags by the door and roamed the house checking lights, doors, and appliances to make sure everything was in the right spot and off. I turned on my iPhone and set the timers on my house lights through an app called 'Hue'. I set for the lights to turn on and off throughout the first part of the night and the outside lights to come on a bit earlier than usual.

I was just about to put away my phone when the door to the garage flew open and a very angry, very red, Kayla stomped inside.

"Um..." My eyes widened "Hi Kayla.. sup?" I tried to joke, but her face never hinted at amusement, not once.

"Don't 'Sup' me girlie! I know what you're planning and I don't approve!" She snarled.

I cocked my head as she continued "Your little '_friend'_ informed me that you are planning on leaving on a trip tonight.. without even telling _ME_!"

I scratched my head "Who?"

Kayla rolled her eyes "Some dude named Jazz. What kinda name is that anyways?" My heart stopped How had he even gotten her number, and why did he call? That was suppose to be my job handling the story! I don't even know what he said to her in the first place... Oh goodness I can see it now! 'Hey lil lady, I'm a giant alien robot that's stealing your friend for lord knows how long because it's dangerous for her to be anywhere without me!' Classy...

"Um, Kayla," I started as I scratched my head "what, exactly, did he tell you?" Better safe than sorry. Kayla crossed her arms "_He_ told me he was taking you on a surprise Las Vegas trip. That's a bunch of bullshit if I've ever head it!" She threw her hands in the air "We don't even _know_ a Jazz!"

Well, that's better then what I expected.

"Amy?" Another voice called from the door and my eyes widened in surprise. Isn't he suppose to be hiding?! "I-in the kitchen!" I called back.

I didn't expect a human, much less an attractive one, to waltz in with an easy smile. Even if I hadn't heard his voice, just from the way he walked I could tell who he was. His hair was black and shaggy, his skin mocha colored, tall, muscular, and to top it all off his handsome face holding electric blue eyes. He was dressed in a silver shirt, black jeans, silver athletic shoes, and an open black jacket. Black glasses that mimicked his visor sat hooked in his shirt collar. My eyes widened and my breath hitched. Man, I seriously have it in for a alien robot...

Kayla glared at him "Jazz, eh? Nice to _finally_ meet you after... how long?"

Jazz's smile took my breath away "Since a few hours ago, nice ta meet ya." He then looked to me and his eyes softened "Are ya ready, Amy?" I could care less what he'd ask me at that moment, I'd say yes to anything with those eyes. I started to see spots and my mind snapped back to the real world. Remember to breathe. I obeyed and took a breath.

"Yes, sorry. I was making sure I turned off all the lights." I made a sweeping motion around the room with my phone to accentuate the fact. Jazz nodded and started picking up my bags and starting out the door "Ah'll jus take these out."

Kayla looked to me then "I don't think this is a good idea Amy. You barely know this guy... truly!"

I placed my hands on her shoulders, I had to come up with something smooth to convince her I wasn't loosing my mind... _Got it._ "Do you remember our conversation at the Diner today?" Kayla nodded slowly, her mind turning over our day. My words came out as a whisper

"I _know._"

Her mouth opened slightly and her breath escaped like I'd punched her in the gut. Her face morphed between many emotions in the span of a few moments as she process the words. Finally, she looked to me with eyes full of sisterly love and pulled me into a bear hug "Then go girlie. Be careful and I'll see you when you get back." I felt bad for lying, but then again, it wasn't completely a lie.

She walked me to Jazz's alt form and I sat in his passenger seat with my camera bag in my lap. Kayla didn't say much after that, but her smile said all I needed to know. Jazz put my clothes bag in the back seat and slid into the driver's spot. He looked to me with a smile then continued the motion to stare out the back as he reversed and popped his glasses over his eyes. I weakly waved at Kayla as my heart sank, what if I never see her again? Her form waved back then turned to lock the garage door and head to her truck.

As the house vanished from sight I frowned "Will she be safe, you know, since she knows me?"

Jazz's eyes twinkled in amusement "She'll be jus fine. Don't worreh bout a thing Amy."

I felt better, just like that. His voice held so much certainty and so much promise that it was hard not to. I relaxed into the seat and started to draw circles on the seat belt. It was a few minutes before I assembled the right words to ask.

"So.. you're human now?" As soon I had said it Jazz's voice filled the cab and he laughed heartily. The air conditioner kicked on as he wiped his eyes on his finger "Not exactly." In a flurry of static he disappeared from the driver's side then reappeared. He winked at me "S' called a holoform, helps meh blend in betteh."

I hesitantly reached over and poked his shoulder for good measure, surprised to hit solid shoulder. Jazz winked at me "Ah assure ya, it's meant to be as real as possible." At this I blushed a deep crimson, my mind going back to it's earlier thoughts. I cleared my throat and glanced back outside looking for anything remotely interesting. He must have sensed my unease and laughed, but he dropped the subject. For now.

I sighed as my eyes landed on the blue clock and it read 4am. A yawn broke free and my eyes watered from the intensity. The seat started to slowly lean back and warm as Jazz looked to me softly "Sleep now lil lady. Ah'll be right here." My eyes started to drift shut and I stopped playing with the seat belt. My entire being relaxed and fell into a restful sleep.

* * *

Warmth. That's the first thing I felt when I started to wake. My mind groggily refused to wake up as I reached for the covers I knew should be covering my prone form. Feeling nothing I frowned and placed my hand next to my face, feeling the warm seat material. A song reached my ears and I smiled _'Jazz'._

_And I'd give up forever to touch you_

_'Cause I know that you feel me somehow_

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be_

_And I don't want to go home right now_

_And all I can taste is this moment_

_And all I can breathe is your life_

_'Cause sooner or later it's over_

_I just don't want to miss you tonight_

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

My eyes opened at the guitar solo started and I stretched out fully, allowing my toes to curl and flex as my arms did the same. When I felt my head swim I released my stretch and sighed "You sure know how to wake a girl up."

Jazz laughed through the speakers and I swear I could see his smile. "Ah've been spending most of teh night listenin to your music. Ah've found Ah like this group."

I giggled and sung along to the rest of the song as I shoved my feet back into the sandals. "So you have access to my phone and iPod?"

Jazz hummed "Yeah, ah assume it was 'cause ah transformed into your car. Ya had a lot programmed into that thin!" I smiled and glanced out the window at the passing desert. "That explains how you called Kayla, then." It was true, I used that car for pretty much anything I could. It had a built in Bluetooth for my iPhone and even had a voice feature to call stored numbers, along with assorted music in a USB drive.

My stomach growled and I blushed "Er...I'm pretty hungry Jazz, could we stop somewhere please?"

"Sure! Where would ya like to stop at?" He listed off a few roadside places, McDonald's was off the list, same with Ihop, but one caught my attention. "Let's head there, that truck stop should have a good meal."

Jazz drove to the next exit and pulled onto a side road which led us to the Truck stop. Many trucks already took up most of the parking spots for them, most truckers were there for naps and food.

As we parked, my seat belt slowly released it's hold and the door popped open. I jumped out with my camera bag in hand and Jazz's holoform flicked on and held the door for me. As we stepped in, I noticed a 'Please wait to be seated' sign blocked the way to the tables on the right and I shifted unpleasantly "Snag us a seat, I'll be right back."

The restrooms were only about 10 feet to the left, thankfully. I rushed in and did my business seeing as how I went most of the night and this morning without the relief. I then stood in front if the mirror and frowned at the tangled mess my hair had become. I reached to my left and pulled out a paper towel, soaking it in water then washing my face and ears of grossness. Tossing the towel away, I redirected my attention to my hair and worked out the tangles before wetting down my hands and running them through my hair to keep it tamed.

I finally looked ready to face breakfast, and what I had planned was something to be remembered.

When I exited the restroom I noticed Jazz had left his spot next to the sign and had claimed a window seat further down the rows. Sliding myself into the seat opposite him he winked at me "Feelin better?"

"Much, thank you! It's amazing what a bit of water can accomplish."

A bigger waitress with curly red hair made herself known, then, and smiled at me "Morning honey, what can I get'cha to drink?" Her southern drawl reminded me a bit of Jazz's accent. I thought for a minute "An OJ please, and I'd also like to go ahead and order too." The waitress nodded and scribbled down on her pad "Alrighty."

"I'd like the long haul please. Biscuit, bacon, maple syrup, and scrambled." I counted the options on my fingers and looked to her with a smile. Her mouth was open slightly as she copied it down then looked to me "Been here a time er two, have ya?" "Once, a long, long time ago. My father and I passed through when we hiked the mountains in Nevada."

"I see! Well, I'll have your stuff out in a bit sweetie."

It wasn't long before the waitress came back with a water and OJ for me and a quick "Your food will be out in a bit." before retreating to the kitchens.

I sat there a bit confused "She didn't even ask you if you wanted a drink. That's a bit rude.." Jazz chuckled "Naw, she did while ya were in the restroom."

"Oh... Don't you need like, water or something? You've been driving without buying gas or anything." I whispered and arched an eyebrow "Do you eat?"

At this pursed his lips "Yes and no. Ah _can_ eat human food, but it apparently makes us sick. We instead eat Energon, which is used for many things on Cybertron, including currency, gas, blood, and food."

I made a face as I imagined blood as currency and food. "And human food makes you sick?" Jazz nodded "Yeah, our chief medic found that out last night while ya were asleep. Funny story really!"

I tapped the glass of water with my pointer finger "Then how about water?" Jazz placed my straw in the water and swirled it about a moment before bringing it to his lips and taking a sip. He set the glass back down and shrugged "Ah guess it's not harmful, but it doesn't help either. Ah don't have to sustain mah holoform in any way."

I frowned "Well that sucks, you don't get to taste the wonders of chocolate!" Jazz shook his head "It would have to be pretty wonderful for meh to wanna self induce emesis."

I snorted "It's so good that you wouldn't want to stop eating," I pointed to myself with my thumb "Living proof of that. When I was ten, I ate chocolate for three days straight before my grandma was able to hide it all from me!"

Jazz smiled and winked "Sounds pretty amazin. Ah'll have to sneak a bite of yours next time." I blushed a bit and winked back "You'll be pullin back a nub if you try!" A girl's gotta protect her chocolate even though I secretly wished he'd still try. Jazz's eyes seemed to glow and he laughed "Challenge accepted!"

An involuntary shiver of excitement slid down my spine and I blushed again. It wasn't but a moment later the waitress appeared with a massive tray and my face lit up. FOOD!

She set the plates down in front of me one by one and my nose followed them in anticipation. First was pancakes with a slice of butter on top, another plate with biscuits and gravy, and the last plate was scrambled eggs, bacon, and a slice of toast.

Jazz's eyes went wide as he glanced at the food "Yer gonna eat all that?" I smirked and forked a piece of egg "I'mma try!"

Now, I'm not a big girl by any means, but I can put away some serious food. I was finishing up the pancakes slowly, my belly aching as it strained to hold all of the yummy goodness of breakfast foods. I had acquired a couple of watchers, the waitress, two truckers, and the chef himself. I took the last bite, took a swig of water, and sighed in bliss. I pat my stomach and the waitress approached me "Missy, your food will be half off just for that amazing show."

I laughed and held my stomach as the food wriggled around "Thank you! I'll be full until tomorrow morning, at least!" I set my credit card on the bill and unfolded a $10 for her tip. Jazz shook his head "Ah can't believe what I jus saw! Where did all that go?"

I couldn't form a witty response at that moment, so I just shrugged "I take after my dad, I guess. He always could finish his plate and one more while staying skinny."

The waitress returned and held out the card and my receipt. She looked to my camera and held out her hand "Would you like a picture of this accomplishment?" I grinned and set the camera to automatic and auto focus before handing it to her. I slid a glass of water to Jazz and he stared at it with an eyebrow raised. I held my own glass up and out towards him above the food "Toast me!"

His eyes flickered and recognition dawned on his features. He grabbed the glass I slid to him and held it bumped to mine. His eyes never left mine as I giggled and set my eyes to the camera and gave it my signature peace sign! Totally old school and proud of it!

I thanked her and set my camera back in it's safe place in the bag before half waddling back into the restroom for another pee break. OJ runs through fast during road trips but, thankfully, I hadn't drank as much as I thought. I settled myself back into the passenger seat, flipping open the sappy novel I loved, and we took off once again.

About an hour later I sighed "I feel like I just had thanksgiving dinner... I'm going to sleep for a bit."

Jazz's voice cut through the speakers "Sleep then lil lady, you'll be safe here." Jazz turned on some quiet music and I gladly took the chance to drift back into peaceful slumber.


	4. What?

**A/N- Alrighty gals! It's time to speed up this relationship a bit, don'tcha think? ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, as much as I wish it were true. Amy and Kayla are MINE! :)**

**On with the show!**

* * *

We had been on the road for hours, and still had about another hour before we get to mission city. Jazz and I had listened to music together and he played for me his favorite songs out of my library. He seemed to really enjoy the loud hair bands and the Goo Goo Dolls most, followed by some newer rap and country.

Did I mention his stereo system is the best thing ever? As the bass thrummed under my seat I took note that there were no rattles in the car. It was a refreshing feeling to listen to music at such a high volume and still have such perfect clarity. The feeling of my stomach vibrating relaxed as much as it excited me.

It was dark outside now, and Jazz was cruising at 100mph while playing 'I wanna be sedated' by the Ramones. When the song ended he asked "Do ya need to stop? We got bout another 120 miles ta go."

"Sure, I need to stretch my legs a moment and use the ladies room."

Jazz pulled off onto the side road and into a well lit gas station. His holoform flickered on and the passenger side door opened for me. I reached into the back and pulled out a clean change of clothes, including my black knee skirt, electric blue tank top, and blue flip flops and headed into the bathroom.

I brushed my teeth, washed my face of the day's grime, and went into a stall to change and potty. After washing my hands and bundling my old clothes up I walked out and wandered around the snacks isle. Picking out a plain Hershey's bar and soda, I paid for it and made my way back to Jazz. He had parked out on the end and waved my chocolate in the air tauntingly, I had to share the experience with him while we had these moments alone.

I opened up the back passenger door, tossed my old clothes in a neat pile in the bag, and closed the door. Just as I went to get in the car a hand stopped me from touching the handle. I noticed Jazz's holoform wasn't in the car, and the hand grabbing me wasn't his shade. My heart stopped and I turned about quickly, pressing my backside into the car handle as I distanced myself as far as I could from the offending man.

His eyes were glazed in a drunken haze as he leaned into my face and exhaled a foul burp "Hey missy... What'r you doin' all alone?"

"Ugh.." I groaned, this was embarrassing. gathering the courage to touch the disgusting man, I pushed him back easily and waved a hand in front of my face "Ever heard of personal space? Get lost." I slid down Jazz's length to just beyond the door and popped it open, preparing to jump in as soon as I was sure I'd have the time to get the door closed. Why hadn't he popped out and gave this dude an arse whoopin?

The drunk man grinned "A pretty lil thing like you don't need no personal space, it needs meh!"

I laughed "Thanks for noticing, I'm quite well on my own thanks." His face scrunched up in thought, had I truly stumped him? Double negatives anyone?

He seemed to come to terms with whatever was going through his mind and took a lunge for me. I slid out of the way and the man snacked against Jazz's door with a _thud_ and drool escaped his mouth before he backed up. Jazz seemed to wake up then, his car form vibrating and his holoform appearing out of thin air next to me with a look of disbelief on his perfect face. "That was seriously disgustin, man!"

He stormed up to the drunken man and punched him_ hard_, then pulled him up and slammed him back into his car form. The drunken man groaned as Jazz picked at his shirt to find a clean spot, bundling it up, and using it to wipe off the man's spittle from his roof.

Once it was spotless again, Jazz growled out curses and led the man away from us as I slid into the car and waited for him to come back. A few moments later, Jazz's car form roared to life and he sped out of the lot and back onto the road.

The hilarity of the situation hit me then, and I was soon gasping for air and holding my stomach "Oh my gosh, he spit on you!"

Jazz groaned "Ah know! Ah don't mind a whole lotta things, but that was just wrong!"

I shook my head as tears kept forming "His breath was bad enough, I think you need a good wash before we meet your buddies." Jazz seemed to think about it a moment, and I swear I could hear him sniff "Ew.. you're prolly right Amy."

I smiled at him "Hit the next closest car wash and I'll fix ya up all pretty like." I taunted. "Speaking of which," I tilted my head "Why didn't you knock the guy out when he lunged at me the first time? You wouldn't have gotten spittle on you in the first place!"

"Uhhh..." Jazz thanked Primus she couldn't see his blush "Ah was distracted."

* * *

Just inside Mission City limits we found an empty car wash area with 5 slots. Jazz pulled in and set in park in the far right slot where the lights were dimmer. Just as I was about to step out, Jazz's holoform set a hand on my arm, effectively stopping me. I turned my head to glance at him and blushed at the close proximity. His face wasn't but a few inches from mine and I could feel the easy breaths he took as he handed me a silver wash cloth. My eyes crinkled and I giggled "You have your own special cloth, eh?"

He winked before pulling his face from mine "Ah dunno where all the others have been."

I rolled my eyes with a smile then got out and closed the door, rag in hand, and set coins into the machine. I set the temperature to luke warm and proceeded to wet him down before dipping the cloth into soap. I started on the hood with large sweeping motions on the top and scrubbing away the bug juice. I worked small circles on the headlights and front bumper before digging my nails into the crevasses. Jazz gave a little jump as I moved up the hood with my nail still in the crevasse and I frowned, thinking I had hurt him "Let me know if I hurt you Jazz. I don't know what's sensitive." I thought for a moment and tilted my head "On second thought, where should I avoid so... you know..." My face flushed in embarrassment and I scratched my cheek nervously.

I looked into the drivers side to see Jazz staring at me intensely, his eyes glowing almost a white hot. Jazz's lips turned up "Ah don't have mech parts ya can reach in this form, if that's the question."

I blushed and nodded, then continued my ministrations around the driver's side and mirrors, working more circles around the windows and mirrors. I slid the rag covered nail into the weather stripping for the driver window and cleaned out the muck there. By now, Jazz was sitting low on his axles in what I assumed was relaxation. I stayed gentle as I worked around the fenders and up onto his backside. I cleaned his license plate, rear bumper, and trunk and moved to the passenger side. I grabbed the water again and sprayed off the soap I had just applied and re-wet the new side.

I washed the part of him that had spit, first. I even gave it the sniff test to be sure it was gone before I moved onto the rest of him.

I massaged the dirt and grime away from his rear fender, back passenger door, and was working on the passenger window when I felt his strong hands grip my wrist. I couldn't help the gasp that escaped my lips in surprise as he stood there pressed against my back, pressing me in turn into his mildly wet form.

I heard the panting in my ear as his alt form's engine purred like a kitten. A warmth in my backside alerted me to what I was doing and I blushed 5 shades of red "I-I'm sorry Jazz, I didn't-"

"Shh..." He quieted me. My heart pumped faster and my face felt like it was going to burn up.

His cheek brushed mine and he kissed my ear tenderly. I felt my chest tighten and he smiled against my ear "Ah'm sorry Amy, You're distracting meh again. Ah felt Ah needed to return the favor." My mind finally processed what had been distracting him at the gas station, my arse against his handles! "_Jazz..._" My knees went weak as he traced his hand along my side and up to the bottom of my rib cage slowly. Just as he ran into the first rib, he fizzled out of existence.

I leaned against his alt form and took in a few steadying breaths "Not... funny." He laughed from the drivers side seat, but his eyes still glowed that white hot color.

Two could play at that game.

I went back to my ministrations, but I pressed a little harder into his side and windows. His form shivered under my touch and I smirked, payback in the waxing. I washed his roof and sprayed the undercarriage before straying off the suds one last time. Pressing the button on the box, the fans on the ceiling blew down and dried him while I took out the wax and a second silver towel.

Once he was dry, I began massaging wax from his back end, moving forwards on the passenger side before moving to the drivers side. His holoform never made an appearance when he said he would, and I wondered if I had taken it a bit too far. Shrugging, I couldn't do anything about it now. I finished by polishing the hood last, then standing before my work and smiling.

I tapped his hood with my nail and whistled "You clean up nice Jazz!" Still no response.

After a few moments I frowned and tuned around to grab the bucket from the floor. As I bent over, a tingling sensation sent chills down my spine and a loud _SMACK_ resounded through the concrete walls.

My eyes widened and I turned around in shock just to see Jazz's holoform back in it's driver's seat rolling in laughter. I blushed and sputtered a bit while rubbing my now sore arse "Hey now, you're messing with prized cargo here, handle with care!"

I finished cleaning up and dumped Jazz's supplies in his trunk before reaching into my bags in the back seat. I took out clean undies and a bra then walked over to the wall and pulled out the green half curtain.

"Jazz, can you transform and hold this for me?" I asked, holding up the sprayer. It still had time on it, and I planned on making the best of it. Especially since I realized during Jazz's scrub down that I smelled like a goat from 2 days of no shower.

Jazz transformed slowly then knelt down to fit in the tiny space and took hold of the sprayer. I pulled the curtain further across the space while mentioning "No peeking, I'm going to make this quick so I don't scare off your friends with my terrible travel stink."

"Good, cause Ah'm pretty sure Ol Hatchet could smell ya through the comm link."

I mocked hurt and playfully smacked his foot pad "Not nice! Now turn those optics off!" He did as told and I quickly set about stripping out of all but my undergarments and turning the soapy water on.

* * *

Later that night we took back roads towards an abandoned storage facility that his leader said we were to meet at. Behind us, a yellow rescue hummer had followed our every move, and behind it was another large vehicle that I couldn't make out.

We pulled into the facility and I noticed a large semi truck with red and blue flames pull in front of us. Jazz followed it down one of the larger lanes where it stopped in front of a yellow Camaro. Two kids exited the Camaro and it transformed behind them into what I could only describe as what a child would look like dressed up like a bumblebee, car wings and all. It was pretty freakin adorable!

I exited Jazz's form and allowed him to transform while I watched in awe as the massive semi change shape. The mech was easily 30 feet tall with a face plate covering his mouth and nose like a bandanna, he had huge audio receptors that stood tall and proud on his head just like the rest of him.

I moved closer to Jazz and touched his foot plates as nervousness filled me. Jazz smiled down to me, one side of his visor winking at me. "Tha's Optimus Prime, Mah leader."

I smiled nervously "Yeah... I kinda guessed that from how tall he is.."

"There's nothin to be fraid of, Amy."

"I know." Of course there's no need to be worried, I had Jazz with me.

I heard transforming behind us, and turned in time to catch sight of the Hummer changing into some sort of medic that looked like he was a bit older than the rest. What caught my attention though, was what stood at his footplates. I took a step from Jazz, letting my hand slide off his foot plate and my mouth went dry.

The figure was all too familiar, and when she turned around her smiling face was the last thing I expected to see... Kayla.

"...What?"


	5. Danger

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, as much as I wish it were true. Amy and Kayla are MINE! :)**

**On with the show!**

* * *

My eyes widened and I took a step towards her "Kayla...?" She was the last person I expected to see in this world. Kayla turned to face me and her eyes brightened "Hey girlie, Vegas is nice, dont'cha think?"

My mouth opened and closed like a fish gasping for air, I had no words to explain how I felt. I felt Jazz's finger on my back as he pushed me towards her, and I took off. I flung myself into Kayla's arms and I laughed so hard I cried. How I missed my best friend so much after just two days was beyond me.

Kayla pat my back and rocked us "How are you here?" I dared to ask.

Kayla scratched her head under her hat "Well, I didn't quite trust that fucker, so I followed ya'll up to El Paso.. Where I ran out of gas." Brightening she stepped back and pat the yellow bot on the footplate "Luckily this big guy was following close by, and offered to give me a ride. Apparently he'd been following me in case of a... er... decepticreep.. showed up."

I looked to the large yellow medical bot and waved "Thank you for picking her up."

The bot nodded back and crossed his arms over his chest "It's no problem. I couldn't just leave her stuck with 'Cons around."

"Jazz, you seem to have brought a parasite. Shall I terminate?"

I stiffened as I saw the red-white glow to my left. I heard a low engine rumble and Jazz growled lightly "Don' even think bout it 'Hide." My heart beat faster, I realized I've never seen Jazz truly upset. Not until now. His visor had darkened to a royal blue, his face set into a slight frown.

"I was just kidding," The mech shrugged and turned his cannons back into hands "Besides, we all know better." At that I sent a curious stare to Jazz, who I could tell was glaring at the black mech. I then looked to Kayla, who only shrugged with a small smile. Was I the only one missing something? After a moment of glowering at the trigger happy mech, Jazz finally relaxed and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

The churning of gears brought my focus back to Optimus who was now kneeling in front of the two children, keeping his balance with his hands placed on the ground. His face leaned towards the children, so close they could probably touch him had they reached out.

"Are you Samuel James Witwicky, descendant of Archibald Witwicky?"

The boy seemed shock and the girl leaned in closer to him "They know your name..." Sam stared at Optimus "Yeah?"

Optimus took that as a confirmation and continued "My name is Optimus Prime. We are Autonomus Robotic Organisms from the planet Cybertron."

The yellow bot from earlier waved his hand in a non-chalant manor "But you can call us Autobots for short." Sam nodded slightly and whispered back "Autobots."

Optimus nodded his head to Jazz "My first lieutenant. Designation, Jazz."

Jazz gave a short wave "What's crackin, lil bitches?" He turned to sit on a nearby car, crushing it under his weight as he crossed his legs and set his hands behind his head. "This looks like a cool place ta kick it." He struck a pose, hoping to earn a smile from me. I covered my mouth as the kids stared at him in shock and I barely contained my giggle.

Sam seemed bewildered "What? Where did he learn to talk like that?"

Optimus hummed "We're learned Earth's language through the World Wide Web." I nodded my head at the thought, that would explain Jazz's optics changing colors, he was gathering data when they dimmed.

Optimus nodded to the large black mech from earlier "My weapons specialist, Ironhide." The mech's two cannons whirred to life on his arms and he aimed them at the unsuspecting children. "You feeling lucky, punk?" Sam seemed visibly shaken while his girlfriend held his hand in a death grip. Optimus sighed "Easy Ironhide."

Ironhide's face plates fell "Just kidding, I only wanted to show them my cannons."

Kayla smiled at the black mech as his cannons clicked back into place "I think they were very impressive."

His lips curled up into a half smile "Thanks."

Optimus continued the introductions and nodded to the rescue hummer bot "Our medical officer, Ratchet."

Ratchet stepped forward and sniffed the air "The boy's pheromone level suggests he wants to mate with the female." Kayla and I burst into a fit of giggles at Ratchet's feet and he looked to us with a raised optic ridge.

"That's embarrassing..." Kayla sighed out as she got her giggling under control.

Sam and his 'girlfriend' seemed to separate at Ratchet's deduction and I could see Sam's bright red blush a mile away as he scratched at his head. Poor guy.

My eyes brightened at the memory of Jazz's comment at the truck stop and I laughed "So you're the one that experimented with human food!"

Ratchet's engine rumbled lightly "I shall never make that mistake again." His pedes shifted "I never knew energy could taste that good going in, but so terrible coming out." _Ewwww..._

Optimus was doing very well at hiding his amusement as he raised a hand "You already know your guardian, Bumblebee."

Sam's head swiveled to the yellow bot on his left, furthest from me "Bumblebee, right?"

I expected to hear a teenager voice, but instead received radio clips "Check on the rep. Yup, second to none!" Sam smiled "So you're my guardian, huh?"

Bumblebee looked as if he was going to respond when a green laser shot from behind us and into Bumblebee's throat, causing him to cough lightly. Ratchet put away his device and frowned "His vocal processors were damaged in battle. I'm still working on them."

Sam nodded and finally made eye contact with Optimus "Why are you here?"

"We are here looking for the Allspark, we must find it before Megatron." Sam raised an eyebrow "Mega-what?"

Optimus touched an area in front of his audio processors and the same scanning light that Jazz used to take the form of my car covered the ground, showing off a battlefield in true 3D. The battlefield was made of metal, crumbling under the force of many Cybertronian footsteps as they fought, red optics versus blue. "Our planet was once a powerful empire, peaceful and just, until we were betrayed by Megatron, leader of the Decepticons. All who defied them were destroyed. Our war finally consumed the planet, and the all spark was lost to the stars. Megatron followed it to Earth, where Captain Whitwicky found him."

Sam's eyes widened as he laid eyes on a 3D image of an older man "My grandfather."

Optimus nodded "It was an accident that intertwined our fates." We watched as the man fell into an ice cavern and stood on a frozen Megatron's hand. He touched one of the fingers surrounding him and suddenly hit the ground in pain. Optimus' voice took our eyes from the images "He accidentally activates Megatron's navigation system and the coordinates to the cube's location on Earth were imprinted on his glasses."

Sam perked up "How'd you know about his glasses?" Optimus hummed deep in his chest, causing my stomach to rattle "Ebay."

He tilted his head and Ratchet butted in. "If the Decepticons find the Allspark, they will use it's power to transform Earth's machines and build a new army."

Optimus nodded and followed up with a frown "The human race will become extinct. Samuel Witwicky, you hold the key to Earth's survival."

The girl's looked to Sam, shocked and whispered "Please tell me you still have those glasses." Sam's eyes widened and he seemed to nod lightly "I left them at the house." "Then let's go!"

Bumblebee transformed first and let the kids crawl in as his radio crackled "Follow me guys!"

Jazz easily kicked off from the car and gracefully transformed in the air. As his tires hit the ground, his roof popped to cover the interior and he drove to idle next to me. I set my hand on the door and looked to Kayla as she loaded up into Ratchet's hummer form. I sent her a small wave and she smiled at me. I climbed into Jazz's driver's seat and sighed as he followed Optimus. "Are ya ok?" I nodded slightly, looking into the mirror to see Ratchet still following. As if trying to guess, my belt tightened it's hold ever so slightly "Don worry, she's in good servos."

My mind wrapped around the odd word, it must be their term for hand.

I raised my hand to lightly touch the top of the steering wheel "Thanks Jazz, but I just feel bad about lying to her. She could have been in deep trouble had Ratchet not been willing to pick her up." Jazz's form shook for a moment "Ah think he likes her."

My mind instantly switched subjects as the new bit of information teased me "Oh," My eyes widened "Is that even legal?"

"Mebe not legal, but n human years he would be 'bout 40 er 41." I laughed lightly as I thought of Kayla with the giant yellow medic "He's about her age then. Does he have a holoform as well? Cause that could get awkward fast if not..."

"Of course!" He responded "All the bots have um."

"If you guys stay here, I'd like to see what happens with that!"

I swear I could feel Jazz's grin "With them er with ya?" I blushed and shrugged "Well, I mean, who wouldn't want a loyal man- er... Mech?"

"Tha didn't answer mah question." His question hung in the air and my heart started it's insane beating. If I told anyone I liked a giant alien robot they'd probably put me in the insane asylum. Then again, you can't help the way you feel, you can only build upon it.

Jazz stayed quiet as he patiently waited for me to say something. As we finally started to park behind Optimus in the alley I stopped worrying and steeled my emotions, whispering the words softly "Both, actually." I got out and leaned against Jazz's hood and watched as Sam put his hands out to Optimus "I need you to stay here, alright?" He looked to his girl "You've got to stay here and you're gonna watch them."

She shrugged "Okay, okay."

"All of them."

"Five minutes, alright?" Optimus' voice rumbled from his alt form "Just hurry."

Seeming satisfied, Sam ran through the yard and started talking to his dad through the screen door. I took the time to smile at the girl "So, what's your name?" I asked. Her wavy hair fell around her face perfectly as she gazed at my smaller form "Mikaela, and you?"

"Amy, and Kayla is over there." I jerked my thumb in the direction of Ratchet's form with Kayla currently jumping out of the passenger side.

Mikaela reached out and shook my hand firmly "Nice to meet you."

"How did you get pulled into this mess?"

She smiled knowingly and tilted her head in the direction of Bumblebee "I got in the car, I guess." It must have been an inside joke for her, maybe Sam took her for a drive and Bumblebee spoke or something. Surprisingly, I could see that going over pretty well, aside from Sam probably screaming like a schoolgirl.

I smiled at the thought "Yeah, I guess I fell for that as well."

Jazz's hood warmed slightly beneath my right hip and I set a palm on him. The sound of transforming brought me out of my daze and Mikaela backed up to stand next to me as Optimus transformed in the tiny alley. He was a bit too large for it though, and stepped over into the Witwicky yard, followed by Bumblebee.

"Optimus! What are you doing?!" I half yelled, half whispered at the giant 40ft robot. Optimus didn't turn back to me but, he did whisper back "We need those glasses."

I jumped away from Jazz as he began to transform and crouched in the alley with Ironhide. Ratchet followed Optimus and Bumblebee into the yard and I facepalmed.

"Yeah, this is totally _not_ going to attract unwanted attention." Kayla muttered behind me.

"This can't be happening... Let's go Mikaela." I growled out and stormed up to the concrete fence the Autobots were stepping over. Ironhide knelt down and gave the three of us a lift over the fence and set us down in the yard behind him.

Sam was leaning against the front porch door and calling inside to a retreating figure "All right, I love you! Sleep good, handsome man!"

After a moments pause to make sure the father was gone, Sam then darted out to the yard and growled at Optimus, who was walking about the yard freely "What are you doing?! What are you doing?!"

Optimus stepped around Sam as he worked his way closer to the house, but stepped back suddenly, causing his foot to crush a nice fountain. "No, no, wait, No, no, Oh no...!"

"Sorry, my bad." Optimus muttered, stepping back onto grass and shaking his foot off of water. "You couldn't... " Sam wiped his face nervously "You couldn't wait for five minutes?!" I told you just to stay, just stay!" He turned to Mikaela and I as we walked around from behind Ratchet "I told you to watch them. I told you."

Mikaela's demeanor changed and she snapped back "Okay, you know what? They seem to be in a little bit of a rush!" I smiled proudly at her spunk, Sam would be damn lucky to keep a catch like her. The sound of a screen door opening and closing caught my attention as a little rat dog rushed out and aimed straight for Ironhide's foot.

In those few seconds following, many things happened in slow motion for me. I covered my mouth as I suppressed laughter, Kayla's eyes flew open and her mouth gaped like a fly trap, and Jazz's shoulder's slumped in astonishment as his visor dimmed. Ironhide's posture stiffened, his armor raising like a cat's fur, as he gaped at the tiny Chihuahua, who was now peeing on his foot.

Sam's voice brought the world back into normal time "Mojo! Off the robot!" Ironhide's face plates scrunched in annoyance "Oh... wet.." He then started up his cannons as Sam gathered the dog up in his arms "No, no, no, Easy! Easy! This is Mojo, he's a pet of mine. He's a pet, okay? That's all." He looked nervously to the cannons aimed at the bundle in his hands "If you could just put the guns away..."

Ironhide grunted and pushed his cannons closer to the boy "You have a rodent infestation. Shall I terminate?"

Sam covered the dog a bit more "No, no, no, he's not a rodent, he's a Chihuahua." He looked to the dog bundled in his arms "This is my Chihuahua. We love Chihuahua, don't we!?"

Ironhide growled "He's leaked lubricants all over my foot." Sam's face seemed to drain of colors before it flushed in embarrassment "He.. he peed on you? Bad Mojo, bad!"

Ironhide glared at the offending rat and frowned "Bad Mojo.."

"I'm sorry, he's got a male dominance thing. That's all it is." Sam offered, trying to appease the giant black mech.

Ironhide finally let his cannons retract and sighed as he stalked off "My foot's gonna rust."

Sam started to walk to the door, Mojo still in hand "All right. Now shut up and go hide!"

Optimus sighed "Just hurry please. Autobots, recon."

The Autobots started to back up as Sam entered the home. Jazz came to stand beside me as I made my way to the side of the house furthest from any lights. I smiled up at Jazz as he knelt down to hide his form a bit better among the trees. "It must suck to be tall." I whispered to him.

He turned his head to me and his lips twitched upwards "Ya have no idea." As I giggled he added in "But, Ah can think of a few things Ah can use it for."

My eyebrow raised "And what's that?"

His smirk turned into a dazzling smile "Ah can reach teh top shelf for ya."

My face flushed and I kicked at the perfect grass "I'm not _that_ tiny.." I heard him quietly laugh.

Footsteps interrupted our talk as Optimus plucked Mikaela off the ground and lifted her into one of the left most windows. Inside, I could hear Sam squeak "What? What is this?" Optimus grunted "Time is short. Keep searching." Mikaela muttered something to Sam as she slid off Optimus' hand and into the bedroom.

"Thank you. Please, for five minutes."

Ratchet stalked away from the window with Kayla in tow. He set her down next to me and I smiled at her as we linked arms. Optimus walked away from the boy's window and leaned down before me and Kayla "I believe we haven't properly met."

I waved my hand to him "You're fine Optimus, we are in a race against the Cons."

Kayla nodded "Yeah, it's not like we have time to sit and chat."

Optimus smiled "Yes. I'm afraid we don't. Yet."

A bright light flashed suddenly, followed by a crash of metal on concrete, followed by wood. The tremor shook the ground as Ratchet fell to the ground covered in electric lines. The power in the entire subdivision turned off.

Kayla gaped in shock "Oh my... Are you okay?! Oh crap!" She unhooked her arm from mine and took off towards the downed medic. She stood by his head, wanting to touch him but too afraid of getting shocked herself "Ratchet?"

His body twitched and electricity zapped around his body "Wow!" He laughed "That was tingly!"

I couldn't help it, I fell over onto my ass and laughed. Hard. Kayla's face went red as Ratchet called to Ironhide "You've _got_ to try that!"

The black mech snorted "Yeah, _that_ looks like fun." As Ratchet picked himself up Kayla finally let loose and laughed, setting her lands against her knees and doubling over. Ratchet stared with a gentle but cunning smile, then touched her hat and sent the remaining electricity through her. Kayla froze as her hair flew up around her in a massive afro.

By now, tears were streaming down my face as I bit my finger trying to stay quiet. I leaned on Jazz's massive pede as I wiped the tears from my eyes as they fell.

Optimus covered his face with his hand "Ratchet, come here and light the room." Ratchet stalked back over to the window and flashed a small light into the room. Shouts could be heard from the inside of the room again and Ratchet growled and shut the light back off angrily. There was a shift and Ratchet ducked suddenly, pressing himself back first into the wall.

From where Jazz and I were, the window was in perfect view. So when Sam's father appeared in the window and started to look about, it was only natural that we move out of the way. What I didn't expect, was the speed at which he did so. Jazz quickly scooped me up into his hand and rolled into the side of the house, backing up into it, then diving to the side and hid in the shadows of the opposite side of the house from Ratchet. When we stopped, Jazz sat down heavily to stop his slide and caused another ground shake slightly.

Jazz winced as he landed a bit heavier than expected "Ah'm not qui' used ta the gravity here."

I shook my head as the world seemed to still be spinning "You moved perfectly fine to me."

Ratchet's snicker reached my ears and Jazz rumbled "Ya ain't seen nothin yet."

My blush reddened the tips of my ears as I thought of the car wash. Oh no! Did the rest of the Autobots know about that?! I thought back to Ironhide's words, Yeah, they most definitely knew _something!_

Sam's father took no notice of the mini quake as he threw his hands in the air "Oh no! Look at the yard. The yard is destroyed.."

He continued on his rant while the mother groveled inside "Power pole's sparking all over the place!"

"Oh man, they yard's a waste. Trashed. Gone!"

"You're kidding!"

"It's a wash, the whole yard!"

Ironhide grumbled next to Ratchet "The parents are very irritating."

Ratchet nodded quickly "Yeah, yeah, yeah." About to charge his cannons Ironhide glanced to the window "Can I take them out?"

Optimus glared from his precarious position on the side of the house, his aft plates straddling the roof and his hands balancing him on the gutters "Ironhide, you know we don't harm humans. What's wrong with you?"

Ironhide put his cannons away "Well, I'm just saying we could... It's an option."

I felt Jazz stiffened from my position on his shoulder "Prime." Optimus glanced at him "We got human trouble incomin." I froze "You mean the government is here?" Jazz nodded "Yeah."

Optimus grumbled "Autobots, fall back."

Kayla yelped as Ratchet pulled away from the wall quickly, taking speedy steps through the yard to pick her up from her hiding place behind a bush and walked back over the fence. Jazz followed with me in his hand and once we were over the wall he transformed around me back into car mode.

Just as Optimus, the last one to transform, sunk on his axles, flashing lights could be seen from just up the road. The black cars and vans drove speedily through the neighborhood and proceeded to park in Sam's yard, the neighbor's yard, and anywhere else they could find a spot. There were tons of them!

Jazz latched the seat belt around me and whispered "Jus a precaution. Ah might have to make a speedy getaway." I nodded but made no sound, afraid that my voice would somehow be heard.

Soon, men in black suits came back out of the house with Sam and Mikaela in handcuffs then loaded them into a single black van. The parents were taken to a separate van with no cuffs, and Mojo lead away on an animal pole.

Optimus' voice sounded through the comm system and Jazz allowed me to hear :**Follow them. We will take them out when there is minimal interaction with the innocents. They cannot be allowed to take the children.:**

Kayla gripped into Ratchet's seat belt and sat forward in her seat a tad expectantly.

**:Autobots, roll out.:**

* * *

**So what do you guys think? I hated to see Optimus so OOC in the movies, so I made him a bit less pushy. Are we seeing a bit of a spark between Kayla and Ratchet? ;)**


	6. Fireflies

**A/N- Just watched the fourth movie, AoE, and cried like a little baby..._ twice_ :( My poor Ratchet! Michael Bay better be bringin these dead Autobots back, he's made a huge mistake killin them all off!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, as much as I wish it were true. Amy and Kayla are MINE! :)**

**On with the show!**

* * *

We were now on the roll, following the black vans that held Sam and Mikaela hostage. Bumblebee was tracking radio signals between the vans and their headquarters and relaying the information over their comm link. Jazz stayed quiet as he listened to Optimus' orders on how they were to catch the main van. I stayed silent as well, providing a comforting hand on his steering wheel and tracing patterns in a soothing manner.

I pondered my attraction to the silver mech, sure, I had instantly been interested in him since he was an alien, foreign to this world. Now though, I wasn't so sure that was the only thing keeping me here. Scratch that, I know it's not the only thing. Somewhere along the road trip I started to feel safer than I ever have before, and in turn, I have grown happy.

As I traced the Autobot symbol on his steering wheel once more, his engine revved and his voice held a softness in it as he chuckled "Ah'll need ya to stop that, Ah can't drive straight!"

I bit my lip and blushed "Sorry Jazz, I've just got a lot on my mind."

His frame rumbled momentarily "Ah understand. Ah jus don't wanna crash with ya in here, Ah'm s'post to be protectin ya."

Another 5 minutes went by before Jazz revved his engine and took off down a side street behind Bumblebee. I watched the road cautiously for any signs of the black vans that held the two kids hostage. We pulled to a stop underneath a bridge a few minutes later and they turned off their headlights. Jazz's seat belt tightened around my form in anticipation "What are we doing?" I whispered after a few moments of sitting tense in my seat.

"We're gonna jump um when Optimus blocks um off." Jazz whispered back. "Oh."

I looked to our left and saw Optimus idling off the side of the road with Ironhide and Ratchet flanking him. I wondered how she was holding up. Giant mechanical robots from another world is probably her personal fantasy, to be honest.

* * *

Kayla's mind wandered to the past few days of travel. Ratchet was really nice to her, even letting her listen to the comm as the Autobots shared information as they traveled. She had laughed like a mad man when she overheard bits and pieces of Jazz's obvious liking to his washing. Ratchet blushed as he growled out "She's overloading his processor."

Kayla blushed "You mean she's... turning him on?"

Ratchet scowled "Yes, that would be the appropriate Earth term."

Ironhide growled through the comm **:I'm going to offline that femme when I see her if you don't shut up!:**

Jazz suddenly became serious **:Ah'd like ta see ya try to get close to _my_ femme.:**

Ratchet scowled and turned the comm on silent "Alright, that's enough of that."

Kayla was too focused on the matter "He loves her? Is that even possible?"

Ratchet tilted his head to her "Of course, it has happened before many vorns ago." His face pulled down into a frown "But, this is no time to be chasing spark mates, we are in a war."

Now, Kayla couldn't help her thoughts as they traveled to Ratchet, his perfect holoform sitting in the driver's seat. His attire resembled a doctor with his white coat and semi dressy outfit. His glasses sat delicately on his nose as they came close to touching the short, blonde scruff of his beard and mustache. His musky scent was overwhelming in the large vehicle, she wanted him, and he could probably smell it.

She knew he was focused but she couldn't help herself from asking "What happens when you reveal yourselves? The military will most likely try to kill you guys." Her eyes flicked to his perfect face "What will you do?

Ratchet pondered it a moment, then shrugged "I suppose nothing," He glanced to Kayla with a slightly upturned head "They don't know enough about us yet to cause harm." His hand came up and brushed a stray lock of golden hair from his face "Once we have the cube we shall leave this planet in peace."

At that Kayla frowned and looked out to Optimus "I see.." She couldn't hide the disappointment in her voice and Ratchet picked up on her emotions. "Would you prefer us to leave now?"

Kayla's head snapped to him "Of course not, I just.. ," The approaching of headlights stole Ratchet's attention as she mumbled the rest "I just don't want you to go."

Optimus stepped forwards and stopped the van in it's tracks right in the middle of the road, causing the other black vehicles to collide with one another harshly. He picked up the car by the roof and jerked gently, the roof peeled off and the van hit the ground with a thump.

Sam's voice run out clear as day "Oh, you A-holes are in trouble now." His voice took on an edge "Gentlemen, I want to introduce you to my friend, Optimus Prime."

He opened his comm link to the others **:Autobots, transform!:**

* * *

Jazz transformed with me still inside and I somehow ended up in his hand, clinging onto his right pinky finger with my white skirt billowing out off the edge. He held me carefully as he stretched out to his full height. I only then noticed how he was a slight bit smaller compared to the others, but somehow it fit him completely. Jazz noticed my staring and his visor started to glow a bit brighter and his palm twitched. I smiled and looked back to the scene unfolding before us.

Optimus' voice rumbled as he casually glanced down to the tiny men in black suits "Taking the children was a bad move." Not even breaking eye contact with the supposed leader of the black suited men, he added "Autobots, relieve them of their weapons."

A few men from a smaller car jumped out with weapons hot "Freeze!"

Jazz put himself in a stance and raised his left hand "Woah, Gimme those!" The men's weapons seemed to gain a magnetic pull and every weapon from each man was pulled to his left hand and bunched into a ball. As soon as the last weapon fell into place, Jazz glanced at the pile disinterestedly and tossed it into the river behind us. I giggled from my seat at the men's wide eyes and pressed my face into Jazz's pinky to hopefully keep myself from being noticed. I kept my camera on and at the ready, just in case I'd need it.

Hey, you never know when you'll need a camera with extreme zoom and nice sound to get something you shouldn't.

"You do not seem afraid. Are you not surprised to see us?" Optimus questioned one of the men, who stuttered "Look, there are seven protocols, ok? I'm not authorized to communicate with you except to tell you I can't communicate with you."

Optimus growled "Get out of the car." The man flung his hands above his head and muttered "Okay, okay."

As soon as he was out of the van he glanced around worriedly "Big guys. Big guys with big guns, huh?"

Sam stomped up to him "What is sector seven? Answer me." The man growled "I'm the one who asks questions around here, not you young man!"

"How'd you know about the aliens?" Mikaela asked

"Where did you take my parents?" Sam followed.

The man snorted "I'm not at liberty to discuss it."

Mikaela's eyebrow raised "No?" She set her hands in his coat pocket and took out his badge

"Hey, you touch me, that's a federal offense." Mikaela rolled her eyes "Do-whatever-you-want-with-it badge, right?"

The man rolled his eyes then "Yeah. Brave now all of a sudden, with his big alien friends standing over there."

Sam caught his attention again "Where's sector seven?" "Wouldn't you like to know?"

* * *

Kayla sat close to Ratchet's face plates in his armor crease since one of his hands was currently a sawblade. Her hand was resting on his warm cheek and her bottom was planted on his shoulder armor next to the roof ornaments of his hummer form. As Sam and the man exchanged words the noticed Bumblebee unhooking something on his pelvic area.

Her face burned as the equivalent of pee poured out behind a stopper and covered the man Sam was questioning. "Oh my..." Kayla covered her mouth as Ratchet snorted in laughter and covered it with a cough, trying not to let the other's see his slip up. On the other side of the scene, Kayla heard Amy howling in laughter, her camera snapping a picture before she fell back into Jazz's hand.

"Bumblebee, stop lubricating the man!" Optimus ordered with a small smile on his face plates. Next to Ratchet, Kayla heard Ironhide snicker. Bumblebee made a series of whirs and shut off his valve before throwing his hands into the air in defeat.

Jazz was still looking into his palm with amusement and his visor glowed bright as he whispered to Amy. She sat up straight and rubbed at her eyes to wipe up the tears, still coughing and giggling lightly.

Kayla smiled at Amy's grinning face and her eyes softened "You sure did find him, girlie."

Ratchet shuttered his optics at her words, but said nothing. He looked up the words, nothing on the web either.. He'd have to ask her at some point.

* * *

I ran a hand through my hair to fix it from the short outburst I just had. My eyes and chest still burned from the strain of laughing so hard, but one had to admit, peeing on a government official was pretty freakin funny!

Mikaela put the icing on the cake by having him take off his clothes and cuffed him to the nearest pole in his skivvies. Jazz tilted his head to me "Is tha s'post to be embarrassin?"

I snickered as I pulled my camera out and snapped another quick photo. I knew this would come in handy! "Use the internet, find Skivvies."

Jazz's optics dimmed "A trademark for underwear. Briefs, panties, drawers, tighty whities,... chonies?" He searched more and his mouth popped open "Oh."

I pointed to him and clicked my tongue with a wink "There ya go!"

The man growled "I will hunt you down, ok?"

Another agent behind him nodded _"He'll hunt you down!"_

"Without any remorse!"_ "No remorse!"_

The two muttered to one another and Jazz bristled in the same fashion Ironhide had. His silver armor puffing out in alarm like a dog raising it's hackles "Prime, incoming!"

Helicopters flew above the bots and more black cars raced into view from the other side of the bridge. Optimus reached down to the kids and set them on his shoulder "Up you get. Autobots, Roll out!"

Jazz didn't need to be told twice, he folded in on himself and around me then took off behind Ratchet and Kayla. Optimus took off on foot in the opposite direction and I wondered about him "Will he be ok?" I asked.

"Of course. He's our leada for a reason!" I watched as Jazz took sharp, quick turns and left the trailing cops and black cars far behind. Kayla and Ratchet disappeared behind a different turn, but still we kept going. I had no fear with him, and I let my nerves settle and I relaxed into his driver's seat. We drove fast enough that within a few minutes, even I was positive the cops had lost us.

Jazz slowed down as we passed a Porche dealership and I could feel his optics roam over the sleek models. I should have seen it coming, but he turned and drove into the dealership to get a closer look. Passing the different colors, one in particular stood out for me. A small "Oohhh" escaped my lips as we pulled to a stop next to it.

The car was mostly silver in color with blue markings and bits of red to accent. The fin in the back was raised at an elegant angle and I could only stare at the Martini Porsche 935 turbo. A racing car for sure. It sat on an elevated platform for all to see, I could tell it was clearly not for sale.

Jazz's engine revved as he thought "Whatcha think bout a remodel?"

I shrugged nonchalantly "Well, the cops will be after this car so... It would be wise-"

"Na, na, na, I mean, is it sexeh?" He asked hopefully.

I fake thought about it, setting a finger to my lips. I stepped out of his form and walked in a circle around the racing car, trailing my pointer finger along it's stripes and fin. It's smooth surface seemed to stand out in the moonlight and the edges held a handsome shape. I didn't miss the way Jazz's form quivered in excitement.

"Soooo...?" He asked, I could tell he was ready to change right here and now.

I shrugged "As long as you keep your interior the same, I can agree with this exterior." Before I had finished talking, Jazz was already scanning the car. His old paint peeled off and underneath was a new layer similar to the new car. His form lengthened and expanded to fit the new alt mode. A few moments later, he was fully changed and ready to race his new engine.

I swear I could hear his wink in his voice as he asked "Ya ready ta see what Ah can do?"

My stomach did flip flops and I felt like a teenager again "Of course!"

As soon as I hopped in the driver's spot, Jazz raced down the street with the windows down and sped off. The wind whipped my hair around violently and my face scrunched up in an attempt to keep my jaw from hanging open. "Whooooo hooooooo!"

At some point during out drive Jazz rolled up the windows and topped out at 230 mph. I dared the cops to catch us.

* * *

Kayla sat on Ratchet's hood as she looked over the bridge at the scene playing out. Nobody could move or interfere as Bumblebee was blasted with liquid nitrogen as the humans tried to tie him up. Sam was shouting and crying "Stop! You're hurting him! Look, he's not fighting back!"

Bumblebee whirred and screamed in pain as the cold substance made contact with his sensitive cords, his optics shifting around and landing on Sam often.

Kayla couldn't look, she tilted her hat down on her head to hide the images before her and grit her teeth together to stop from calling out. After a few moments, she laid sideways across Ratchet's hood and sighed. "This shouldn't be happening.. Why can't we just go kick those humans like the footballs they are?"

Ratchet heard her and his engine rumbled in approval of her wanting to fight for their cause "We cannot risk gaining more attention. I too wish there was a better way to handle this." Kayla understood, but couldn't get the images or screams from her head. The young mech had grown on her with his antics, he reminded her of her lost son.

She had told Ratchet about her life with Kayla, only giving hints at her past marriage. She knew he could tell what she was thinking, but he had no way to truly comfort the woman. The death of a significant other was hard enough, but to loose her mate and sparkling, that was pain he wouldn't even wish on a Decepticon.

"I still think we should go and kick them into the river, at least." She said a bit louder into her hat.

Ironhide sighed and settled lower on his axels "Me too, squishy."

Moments passed by and an engine rumble broke the comfortable silence. Ironhide let out a bark of laughter "I think that little femme is growing on Jazz."

Ratchet grunted in agreement "He's gotten a bit more flashy. Probably showing off." At that, Kayla pulled herself back into a sitting position and watched the headlights approach.

As soon as they were in range for her to see, Kayla rolled her eyes "Just a bit, Ratchet?"

* * *

Jazz pulled in beside Ironhide's truck form and I jumped out so he could transform easily. He now had a red Autobot symbol on his chest with blue and red stripes surrounding it like the hood of his alt mode. As soon as we stopped I could feel something wrong, like everyone was waiting with baited breaths. "Hang back, let meh check it out."

With a nod to Ratchet, Jazz jumped over the side of the bridge and I could hear him climbing the railings below.

I frowned at Kayla's teary eyes, something was wrong. "Kayla? What happened?" Kayla shook her head and rubbed her eyes as she looked at Ratchet's hood, running a hand over the warm metal for comfort.

_'I guess I should just wait to ask Jazz.'_ I thought as I looked at her worriedly. I sighed and stood in silence as we waited for Jazz and Optimus to show themselves.

Soon, Jazz and Optimus climbed back over the railing and Optimus handed Kayla something small "Hang onto these for me." Kayla nodded and pressed the small object to her chest protectively.

Optimus sighed and stood to his full height before addressing us "We must find the location of the cube."

I could see Jazz stiffen "What bout Bumblebee? We can't jus leave him to die an become some human experiment!"

That explained a lot, especially why Kayla seemed upset. She had lost her husband and child in a tractor wreck back when she was just hitting her early 20s. Something in Bumblebee reminded me of Aaden, but I couldn't place it. I know Kayla must feel the same way.

Optimus frowned "He'll die in vain if we don't accomplish our mission." He transformed, then, and Jazz followed his lead. I slipped into the driver's seat as Optimus' voice carried over the comm "Bumblebee is a brave soldier. We will get him back as soon as we retrieve that cube and see it to safety."

As the Autobots followed their leader into the desert, I couldn't help but think about the poor young mech. Doomed to die by an idiotic and violent race.

* * *

That night they pulled to a stop in a small oasis and allowed their human companions to refresh themselves in the cool water while they talked.

Ironhide was sitting on a large rock, checking his cannons and readying them for combat "Why are we fighting to save the humans anyways?"

Ratchet nodded from his position as he watched over the two femmes at the waterside "They're a primitive and violent race."

Optimus crossed his arms "Were we so different? They're a young species, they have much to learn. But, I've seen goodness in them." Ratchet and Jazz both unconsciously looked to the femmes and Optimus allowed himself a knowing smile "Freedom is the right of all sentient beings."

Sighing he went back to the matter at hand "You all know there's only one way to end this war. We must destroy the cube. If all else fails, I will unite it with my spark."

Ratchet gaped at his leader "But that's suicide! The cube is raw power, it would destroy you both!"

Optimus nodded "A necessary sacrifice to bring peace to this planet and others. We cannot let the humans pay for our mistakes."

That night Kayla laid on the sand next to Ratchet, looking up the the stars in wonder. "What's that one?" She asked as she pointed to a semi-bright lit star.

Ratchet shuttered his optics as he stared at the barely visible star "You would know it as a piece of the constellation of Draco. That star is named Etamin. It makes up the nose in the dragon and is the brightest star in the constellation." His chest vibrated as he hummed "It was a brighter star in the Cybertronian sky."

Kayla stared at the star in wonder "Did it make a constellation on your world?" Ratchet shook his head "No, but it was a valuable star to remember. Inventors used that to guide them to a large planet used specially for powerful machine experiments."

"So you had inventors blowing stuff up too?" She looked to him smiling as he vented.

"Unfortunately, yes. I knew one personally." As he started talking about the offending mech Kayla smiled and drank in the details, listening to his voice as it relaxed her to the brink of sleep.

* * *

I stared out at the stars, laying on Jazz's new hood. He was remarkably warm under my back and I cuddled into it happily. I watched the stars glitter and wink at me and I felt a sense of calm overcome me. As I started to drift to sleep a bright flash in my eyes snapped me out of my stupor. A lightning bug drifted over my head and over Jazz's hood, then to nothingness. I sat up and grinned, where there's one, there's many. I popped off the hood, slipping my feet back into my sandals, and took off in a skipping walk to the oasis.

Jazz lazily followed me as he called through the speakers "Where ya goin?" He sounded like he had just woken from a nap. I turned to wink at him and walked backwards "You'll see!"

He followed me into the brush of the oasis and to a spot where we could see the small lake. Tons of lightning bugs flew over the water and hung in the trees as they created an almost ethereal scene of beauty. I took a quick picture before Jazz transformed and knelt beside me to take in the sight with his optics. I then set up my camera on the tripod quickly, changing the shutter speeds and ISO to catch the perfect shot. When I was ready, I set my small hand on his arm to gain his attention. "Flash your headlights once. Aim it out where that cluster is."

Jazz took note of the position and did as told. The moment his lights shut off, thousands of fireflies blinked back at the same time. Stunned, Jazz gawked "Why'd they do tha?"

I shrugged "I'm not sure, to be honest. I did that one day on accident on my way home from work. I feel like I'm speaking to them when I do that, but I have no idea what I'm saying." I giggled while I pressed the button to start the first picture. I set it to where it would take 10 shots before it quit. "My luck, I'm insulting them and they're all responding with 'Fuck you!'"

Jazz laughed heartily and picked me up as he laid on his back, then set me down on his warm chassis. I watched the fireflies fly over his armor and cast soft green glows to the planes of his body. The warmth of his chassis soothed me and I wrote circles on his armor with a lazy finger, following the movements of the random firefly lights. I was rewarded with a low growl that rumbled his chest and sent tremors through my side. My body raised goosebumps and I shivered in delight at the sound me made.

I glanced up at his face and blushed as I caught him staring at me with a brightly glowing visor. My nervousness was extinguished as I looked to him and I smiled warmly. I lightly slid myself the few feet that separated my face from his and rested my chin on my arms. I held out my right hand as if to touch him, but I stopped right before his cheek. What is he doesn't like to be touched on the face? What if he takes offense? I quickly considered taking my hand back when he closed the distance and pressed his cheek into my palm.

I stared at it in wonder as I moved my hand slowly about his warm face plates, taking in all of the minute dents and scuffing from a millenia of fighting. I ran my fingers across the bridge of his nose plates and ran the back of my finger on the bottom of his visor. His chassis rumbled in content and I ran my fingers across his lip plates. They were surprisingly warm and felt somewhat softer than I imagined. I looked up to his visor once more before I steeled my courage and decided to take a leap of faith.

I leaned in closer and took his lips in mine.

He seemed to be processing information as I softly kissed him for a couple moments. As I started to pull away he gasped and transformed quickly. I started to slide from his hood as he completed his transformation and all I could think was how much I must have either pissed him off or I just made an idiot of myself for showing I fell for a giant alien robot.

Before I could fully slide off his hood, a warm body pressed against me and held me to the hood. His car form's engine growled under me and sent powerful rumbles into my stomach. My chest exploded into butterflies and it suddenly became hard to breathe. His holoform held his hands on either side of my head, effectively trapping me in. His electric blue eyes bore into mine and I noted his slightly shaky frame.

I didn't dare move. "Jazz," I whispered "I'm sorry if-" my words were cut off by his lips taking over mine. He was warm, soft, passionate, and had a hint of metallic taste to him. It was oddly refreshing. He pulled away slowly and ran his fingers over my face in a similar fashion to how I did.

"Shhh..." He crooned to me, his hood warming up.

He swept me into another long kiss and my head swam, butterflies forming in my stomach, I felt like I was going to burst. I felt his hot arousal through my clothes and I panted. His heat was addictive and I suddenly craved for more. When he pulled away I gripped his shirt and held him close. His car mode lifted the hood and we slid up to lean against the windshield. He held me half on top of his chest with his warm arms encasing me. He continued to trace my cheek and smiled "Sleep sweetspark. Ah'm not goin anywhere."

I groaned "But I finally have you here.." His chuckle resounded through the holoform's chest

"Ya've had a long day. Ah'll be here when ya wake." He kissed my forehead lightly "Ah'll always be here."

I snuggled into his chest and sighed. Slowly, my body fell into a much needed sleep.

* * *

**Yay, finally some much needed fluff! **


	7. Beginning of the End

**A/N- Aww! They are finally hitting it off! Thank you for all of the reviews! Just hit 17, whoop!**

**And holy crap! Michael Bay might not be directing the next Transformers?! Whoever makes it better revive the other Autobots, now that the humans have the tech -.- Plus add in some Sunstreaker content! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, as much as I wish it were true. Amy and Kayla are MINE! :)**

**On with the show!**

* * *

Jazz laid on his car form with Amy still curled into his chest, his face nuzzled into her hair and taking in her scent. For the first time on eons he felt peace and comfort, all from this tiny human. His head tilted as he glanced at her beautiful face and slightly parted lips.

From the moment he had laid his optics on her slight form that night in the desert, he knew she was his bond mate. He remembered his spark racing as she looked into his interior with wide, impressed eyes. He hummed in content as he thought about how his body yearned to be close to her as she slept soundly in his seats.

'She would make a lovely Cybertronian femme.' He thought to himself sadly. His thoughts drifted darker still as he realized how short of a lifespan she would have. Just a blink in the eyes of Cybertronian. Of course he'd find his bond mate only for her to be taken from him by normal means of her race, Aging.

He shook his head of such thoughts and raised his hand to trace her cheek. As soon as this little scare was over, he promised himself he'd tell her of his feelings. He'd make his time with her count, her entire lifespan, if she'd have him that long. If the other Autobots left this planet behind, he'd still stay, at least until her life cycle had come to a close and she joined the well of sparks.

**:Optimus to Jazz.:**

Jazz sighed sadly and kissed Amy's forehead **:What's up boss bot, we ready ta roll?:**

**:Just about. We have a lock on the Allspark's coordinates.:**

Jazz's lips turned up in a smile as Amy snuggled deeper into his chest with a sigh. In turn, he heated up the hood so spare her a few more nanoseconds of sleep.

**:Aight, we'll be righ there.:**

* * *

My eyes remained closed as I snuggled closer to the soft heater I held lightly. A soft kiss ghosted over my forehead and I sighed. I knew those lips.. I pulled closer to Jazz and nuzzled his neck lovingly in return. Jazz's engine rumbled in approval and sent vibrations through my smaller body "Prime called ta us.." He whispered into my ear.

I groaned lightly "Let him call all he wants, you're mine for another... year."

Jazz's mood lightened "Jus a year?" He feint hurt and rubbed his holoform's human spark chamber with a pout.

At this, my eyes snapped open and I giggled "I'd fear Ironhide would blast me if I tried to hold you hostage much longer."

Jazz shrugged "Ah'd like ta see him try!" I leaned forward and held him in another loving kiss, leaving it tender and lighthearted. We had all the time in the world.

Jazz's eyebrow raised and his smirk grew "Ah'll take that as you're ready ta go?"

I pouted "Yeah, we need to get that damn Allspark and get Bee back."

I slid unwillingly off his hood and snagged a change of clothes from his trunk. Sneaking behind a tree, I changed into my sneakers, pants, and comfy green tee shirt.

I was ready to kick some government arse! Let them try to keep Bee from us!

* * *

Kayla ran her fingers through her hair as she stared at her reflection in the tiny mirror. She had sweet talked Ratchet into letting her borrow the mirror on his arm to fix her mascara and hair before they set off this morning. She grinned at the Medic "Alrighty, I'm ready to go when ya'll are."

Ratchet righted himself from his crouched position next to the woman and snorted lightly "We'd be ready to go by now if we could get Jazz to hurry up."Ratchet tossed his hands into the air dismissively "We don't have time to be acting like love struck children, we're in a war."

Ironhide agreed, then fired up his alt mode and began to drive in the direction of the two missing members "I'll go get them."

Kayla frowned and zipped up her purse, she couldn't believe Ratchet has just said that. She had started to think they had something special forming between them after last night's bonding. She guessed she had been wrong. The dull ache in her chest made her sigh "Love can be found anywhere, Ratchet." He turned to her as she continued "Just be happy for them, for they show a hope for the dark future you all seem to worry about."

His optics took in the slight female before him, he could smell how upset he had made her. He felt a bit bad, but she had to see the truth of his words. This was no time to be thinking of love and sparklings, this was a time to defend what they had and survive.

He wasn't a soulless mech by any means, but he didn't want to give _his_ Kayla false hope. Everything could end up working out for the best, or it could end up destroying them all.

* * *

We set out that morning as the sun started to near it's peak in the clear blue sky.

I stayed in Jazz's driver's seat with my knees pulled up close to my chest as I left trails on his seat belt with my finger. We had gotten the comm that the Decepticons were on the move towards our target destination. Optimus led our group over barren countrysides with such speed, you'd think he had a racecar engine loaded into his chassis.

Optimus had been setting up battle plans with the Autobots over the comm link, effectively leaving me alone in silence for a good few hours. I had meant to talk to Jazz more today but it seemed everything was fighting against us.

I held my fingers to my lips as I thought about the kiss we had shared last night under the moonlight. I realized more and more that I had no idea what I'd do without him in my life. That kiss and his reactions to me were more than enough, I know I wouldn't ever live a normal life again. I could only hope he felt the same way. I blushed as I remembered his body pressing me into the hood of his car form, his eyes blazing with a bright, almost white, hue that I could most certainly associate with arousal. My body shivered and I knew I had to get my mind back out of the gutter, and quick!

I reached down into my camera bag and pulled out the Hershey bar I'd acquired the night we encountered the drunken man. I tore the package open slowly and savored the smell of the delicious chocolate as my mouth watered in anticipation. I broke one of the rectangular pieces off and popped it in my mouth with deadly precision. About halfway through my merciless slaughter of chocolate kind, I felt the air on my arms stand on end before I actually saw the hand make it's first swipe at said sweet treat.

I growled and pulled away from Jazz's hand and covered the chocolate protectively. Jazz's face lit up in amusement and my chocoholic side snarled at him not taking fair warning.

A prod came from my left and I jumped forward into the steering column to get the bar to safety. Jazz attacked from the right, but my hands were quicker. He continued to tickle my sides as he made grabs for my precious cargo. This continued for several minutes, and before I knew it, my arms were tied up in the seat belt and had me pressed gently into the seat. My hands now gripped the bar in a way that looked as if I was holding it out in front of my person, one of the slices of delectable goodness showing.

Jazz easily plucked the piece from my hands and smirked triumphantly "Almost got 'way with it!"

I feint a pout "If it weren't for you meddling mechs and your stinkin seat belt tricks!"

Jazz tilted his head at the reference and looked it up quickly. Soon, his mouth popped into an 'O' and he laughed. He leaned in close to my face and smirked, looking into my eyes with humor. His fingers game up to touch my lips momentarily before feeding me the last slice of chocolate and releasing me from my prison.

I sucked on the piece longer than normal as I watched him warily with an eyebrow arched. He brought a sliver of chocolate to his lips and licked it off his finger in a teasing manner. He then winked at me and disappeared from the cab. "Ah win!" He started playing a song I recognized a bit too well, and I laughed heartily.

_We are the champions, my friends,_  
_And we'll keep on fighting 'til the end._  
_We are the champions._  
_We are the champions._  
_No time for losers_  
_'Cause we are the champions of the world._

* * *

Kayla blinked lazily as she stared out of her window in disinterest. Ratchet had been radio silent and even his holoform had disappeared as he focused his full attention on the battle plan. She hadn't thought to really bring entertainment with her when she decided to follow Jazz and Amy to the ends of the U.S. Now though, she was wishing she had.

A sigh escaped her lips as she thought about all of her gadgets at home she could be repairing or building. One in particular made her heart swell in pride, a small programmable music box in the shape of a dragon. She had meant to give it to Amy as a birthday gift a couple months back, but the damn thing decided to break when she uploaded a song to it. She'd get it working once this was all over with, that's for sure!

A static pop echoed through the silent cabin as Ratchet's holoform fizzled into existence in the driver's seat. He looked down his glasses at her "I am sorry, that took longer than I expected."

Kayla smirked "Glad you're back though, I'm pretty bored here."

Ratchet blinked but said nothing on the matter "We have come up with a plan of attack. I will require your assistance, if you don't mind." Her mind twisted around his words and she tapped a finger to her lip "What did you have in mind?"

He shifted in his seat a bit to find a comfortable spot "As you know, I am the team's head medic. So far, I am the only one to have come to Earth." He toyed with his this goatee a moment, then looked to her "I will need you to be my assistant, at least, until things become too dangerous."

Kayla nodded and scratched her forehead absentmindedly. This would allow her to stay around Amy and her new found romance, as well as allow her to get closer to the soft hearted medic. "Sure, I'd like to know more about your anatomy. I'm the best in town with cars, so maybe I can do this just as easily."

Ratchet nodded and smiled "Good, I can show you once all of this is over."

On his end of the comm link, Jazz snickered **:Yea, yea, we all know wha teh real reasonin is!:** Ratchet bit back a growl as Ironhide prodded **:Everyone's falling for a human. Am I missing something fantastic or something?:**

Slamming his side of the comm link off, Ratchet sighed in annoyance and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Those two were going to be the death of him, he swore! When he looked back to Kayla, she was staring at him in shock with her lips slightly parted and her brows furrowed. His eyes widened as he realized his slip up.

Slag it! He forgot to turn off the radio comm link!

He opened his mouth to apologize, but just as he did, Jazz's voice called through the radio comm **:Is that Bumblebee?:**

* * *

The yellow Camaro flew past our caravan and Optimus called out **:Follow them!:**

His body skid along the road in a wide arc and turned to face the opposite direction before taking off again. Jazz followed close behind, allowing himself to drift easily around behind Optimus. Ratchet and Kayla followed them, and Ironhide brought up the rear. Unfortunately, Ironhide isn't the best driver, and swung somewhat off road before righting himself.

Bumblebee's voice projected through Jazz's radio comm **:Cons.. attacking Hoover Dam.. Leading them away... into the city we go!:**

My eyes grew wide and I balked "The Allspark was in Hoover Dam? Damn..."

I could hear Kayla's laugh "You could say that again!"

Optimus cut us off **:Why into the city? More humans will get hurt!:**

Bumblebee whirred **:Get them into a small... space.:** His radio seemed to catch the news from a TV as his voice turned feminine **:Military is mobilizing heavy air crafts to deal with the threat. Everyone is ordered to evacuate the city. NOW!:**

Optimus vented heavily **:Alright. Let's go give the humans some backup. Roll out!:**

The radio comm went silent and Jazz vented "Ah'll try ta stay close, but Ah need ya to hide when we get there." I nodded numbly. This couldn't be happening so soon, could it? I mean, we barely knew each other for four days and he's already going into combat against these... Cons. I know he had had a millinea to fight and kill these evil guys, but I still worried.

I laid my head on his steering wheel and kissed the middle of it lightly "You had better be careful out there Jazz. I mean it."

Jazz rumbled and his steering wheel heated up "Ah'll be fine, Amy. It'll take more than Megsy an some Decepti-losers ta take meh out."

I smiled at his words and ran my finger over the edge of the wheel "Good, cause I want you back in one piece. I still have you for another year."

Jazz smiled to himself, he'd come out of this without a scratch. Then, he'd make sure she stayed happy. For as long as she'd have him. "Ah promise. As long as ya promise to stay hidden! Don' come out till I get'cha."

I smiled and hugged the steering wheel "I promise! Those guys creep me out anyways."

Jazz hummed "Oh, here, Ah've got somethin for ya." His glove compartment popped open, revealing an alien looking gun.

I slowly reached over and took it out, admiring the electric blue and silver colors. It was small, with two bullet openings, and an electric blue mini shield on the top where a sight should be.

"Ah made it from some spare parts teh other night. Ah want ya ta keep it, jus in case."

I sighed at the metal, I'v never used a pistol before. "Okay. You'll have to show me how to use it someday."

He snickered "Jus aim an shoot, sweetspark. It won' miss"

* * *

**Sorry for the shorter chapter, but there'd be too much content to include if I continued on :) Till next time my lovelies~**


	8. This can't be happening!

**A/N- Alright, here it is, the battle of the first movie! :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, as much as I wish it were true. Amy and Kayla are MINE! :)**

**On with the show!**

* * *

We finally made it into the city and had parked behind Bumblebee in the middle of an abandoned street. It was eerie looking without humans and cars flooding the streets, but that was just as well.

This place was about to turn into a war zone.

Kayla stood next to Bumblebee, still leaning a hand on his leg from where she hugged him as best as she could. She had been worried sick about the young scout, and yet, here he stood as if nothing happened. He looked to me for assistance as he pat her back with a single finger.

I climbed out of Jazz and allowed him to transform quickly, standing back next to Kayla. I slid my hand in hers and she smiled at me comfortingly as I pulled her from Bumblebee and to the side of the street. I smiled back as best as I could, but I was worried. Man was I worried. Not just over Jazz, but for all of the Autobots and even the humans that were stupid enough to remain in the area. I let out a sigh and squeezed her hand. As long as I had my best friend, we could beat anything.

A loud noise pierced my eardrums and Ironhide called out to everyone "It's Starscream, Get back, get back!" He and Bumblebee picked up a bus as the Jet circled around a building and made it's way back to us. My eyes found Jazz as he rushed to me and covered us with his body. A high pitched whistling noise drew closer and closer until all I felt was heat. The shock wave knocked the wind out of me and debris fell from the sky and onto Jazz's backside. My eyes swam and all I could hear was ringing as Jazz mouthed something to me, his face pressed in close.

I gazed at him and my eyes attempted to focus on his visor in vein. He repeated the statement, or was it a question, once more. I wheezed out "I can't... hear.. you.." A frown graced his features and he mouthed to me "Aight."

He picked up Kayla and I and broke himself out of the tall debris. As my hearing slowly returned, I wished it hadn't. I could hear Sam's agonized cries "Please get up. Bumblebee? _Get up!_... Ratchet!"

Kayla covered her mouth "No, no, not Bee.. not again.." I set my hand on her shoulder and pulled her to me.

I looked up to Jazz as he stared at me "Can ya hear now?"

I nodded weakly. Jazz took us to Bumblebee and set us down. Kayla took off immediately to Bumblebee's side and watched Ratchet look over the damage. "Ah need ya to stay here, Ah'm gonna go take out some Cons close by." Jazz brushed his finger along my jawline and his chest rumbled.

Nausea tugged at my stomach as a new wave of fear hit me. What if they hurt him like they did Bee? His comforting smile did nothing to help, I was too worried. "Don't you forgot my promise, Jazz. Safe, alive, one piece, okay?"

He said nothing, but his wink was all I needed. He turned around and stalked off into the mayhem. Only then, did I notice him rubbing at his shoulder as it leaked a very small amount of blue liquid.

* * *

Voices all mixed into one as Kayla stared at the damage Bumblebee had sustained. His back legs were completely severed from his body, blue blood ran from the holes freely. Ratchet pushed Sam out of the way gently as his arm transformed into a welding torch "I have to stop the flow of energon before he's lost to us." He glanced to Kayla "C'mere Kayla, lesson number one. Move!"

As his last word hit her, she jumped forward and began to hold pieces of metal up so Ratchet could weld without interference. Bumblebee cried out in pain as Ratchet temporarily patched up his lines "His lines will grow back, with time. For now we must treat him as you squishies would consider an amputee."

Kayla soaked in the information and helped where she could, holding on to Bumblebee's other leg line so he wouldn't bleed out.

Behind her, two officers yelled to one another "What the hell was that?"

"What are you talking about?"

"What do you mean, what am I talking about?! They shot at us!"

"F-22 pilots would never fly below buildings. That's alien, that ain't friendly!"

Nearby, she could hear Jazz roughing up one of the Decepticons. He was crawling over a large tank, pulling it's cannon in different directions on the battlefield and ripping off armor. "Come on, ya con punk!"

One of the nearby men screamed as Ratchet called out "It's Megatron! Retreat! Move! Fall back!"

The giant silver mech known as Megatron stood on the top of a building as he scanned the battlefield angrily. Kayla could see his burning red eyes more clearly than anything else at that moment. It was like something out of a horror flick and would probably haunt her dreams for months.

One of the men pulled on Mikaela's arm "Come on, we have to move." She growled at him and shook her arm loose "I'm not leaving him!" Kayla watched as Mikaela backed a flatbed up to Bumblebee's side and handed Sam the hook "Sam, help me with this."

Suddenly, Kayla heard Amy gasp. She turned in time to see Jazz being carried off to another building by none other than Megatron. Kayla growled and pushed her way to Ratchet and pointed "Ratchet, the building!"

He followed her gaze and his optics widened "No..."

With his sensitive hearing, he caught Jazz growling and punching Megatron in the face. "Ya wanna piece of meh!? Come on!"

Megatron growled at Jazz and held him down with one giant foot, his hand gripping Jazz's arm. "No, " He snarled "I want _two!_"

With that, Megatron pulled the smaller mech in half, then kicked both pieces over the edge carelessly.

The following scream was something that could rival a jet taking off.

* * *

I watched at his pieces fell onto the ground below, my heart stopped in my chest. I stopped breathing and my chest burned in agony and my head felt like it was going to pop off my shoulders. No... Not my Jazz... NO! NO!

With a mighty shriek I took off into the battlefield, the gun Jazz gave me in hand. The run to the base of the tower felt like it took an eternity, but my body kept moving as adrenaline pumped and made me push beyond my limits.

I went straight for his head, where his top half lay on it's back. His chest still heaved from the strain and his head turned to look at my approach. I fell onto my knees before him and searched his face. His mouth leaked energon and his entire frame was covered in dents and deep cuts.

I set my hands on his face plates "Jazz! Jazz, oh my god..."

His lips turned up a moment "Looks like neither of us.. could hold our promise. heh..."

I growled at him "Then don't break anymore, stay with me! You can't die!" I looked over his body and remembered Kayla holding the lines of energon. I went to try, but his hand held me down as he pushed me to his chassis. I still grasped a hold of the few lines I could, but there was so much energon... too much..

My voice trembled as my resolve broke. I dropped the gun. "Please, don't..."

He took in deep breaths and looked to my face and muttered "Better late than neva... Amy," He cut off with a choked cough "Ah love ya." That was the last straw, my heart broke. I sobbed into his chest and he stroked my back lovingly "There's nothin ya can do ta save meh."

I cried harder "No, no, I love you Jazz, you _can't_ give up!"

This can't be real, this can't! I'm in a bad dream, going to wake up, right? _RIGHT?!_

His coughs brought more energon to his lips and his hand started to slip "Ah'll always watch over ya. Amy, _mine._"

"No, no no no... NOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

Kayla watched on sadly at the exchange from behind Ratchet and bowed her head. Ratchet sighed "There was no chance at saving him.."

Kayla heard his mutter and rubbed his leg plating, as if to comfort him even though it gave her some relief as well. Ratchet looked down to the small femme and knelt at her level. "Stay with me, and do not panic. Here." He pulled out a miniature gun from his arm plating, one just barely small enough for Kayla to hold. She wobbled momentarily under the weight and shift her her feet to accommodate and lifted the massive weapon.

Ratchet stood up and looked to Ironhide and nodded "Sam, we will protect you."

The boy started to move, but Mikaela called to him. "Sam," She ran to his side and ran her hands on his face "No matter what happens, I'm really glad I got in that car with you."

Ironhide looked at the two lovebirds and his chassis rumbled in annoyance "Sam! Go, get to the building!"

Kayla took one last look back at her best friend's backside before following Ratchet and Ironhide deeper into the city. As they moved deeper in, Kayla took note of more humans that were still in the vicinity and snarled. _'The fools!'_

Megatron's voice carried over the battlefield "Decepticons, attack!" Ratchet twisted around to shoot at an incoming con from behind an up turned piece of road. "Cover fire! Move to cover!"

Sam and Kayla continued to run forward as shots flew over their heads. Ironhide rolled in front of the pair and held up a piece of car.. or something.."Watch out! UGH!" He flew backwards behind them as Blackout transformed and flew over their heads.

They kept moving, Sam in the lead clutching the Allspark to his chest and Kayla hot on his heels. "Keep moving Sam!" Ironhide called out as he jumped back up and continued on.

Ratchet turned his gaze to Kayla to make sure she was okay "Don't stop!"

A jet flew over them, just barely big enough to fit in between the buildings. It fell from the sky and transformed, skidding towards them and bumping cars into the road with it's massive feet. Kayla forced Sam to duck, taking him down with her own body behind a small car. The robot skid to a stop next to them and fired upon Ratchet and Ironhide with deadly accuracy.

"Ugh!" Ironhide growled in pain as the blast took out an area close to his spark chamber. The jet then turned it's sights on Ratchet, pounding him with rapid bullets. Kayla growled, she wasn't going to loose Ratchet too.

By now, Ratchet had fallen over, energon leaking form his arms and chassis. It was now or never.

Spinning out from behind the car she charged her cannon. The jet looked to her in surprise and she snarled "Get off _my_ mech!"

The mech's voice grated on her ears like nails on a chalk board "How dare you talk to me, The Great Starscream, li- UGH!"

Kayla let loose the blast right into Starscream's face, chipping at his armor and making one of his optics dim as it sparked. "You shall _pay_ for this!"

Ironhide's laughter echoed off the walls as the Con took off into the sky with his back struts between his legs. "And don't come back ya coward! Bwahahahaha"

Ratchet slowly rolled himself back onto his feet with a groan "Sam, get to the building. Don't stop!" He locked eyes with Kayla and nodded in thanks "Keep moving."

Kayla turned quickly and followed Sam down the rest of the street. Not a few moments later, Megatron himself crashed down close to their Destination, tossing cars out of his way "Give me the cube, boy!"

Kayla grabbed Sam by the arm and led him a different route, dodging cars as they ran. One in particular, they couldn't dodge. Kayla and Sam both slammed into the hood of the vehicle and hit the ground harshly. A burst of energy escaped the cube, and that's when matters got hairy.

When Kayla fell, her arm snapped, sending shocks of pain down her entire being. She ground her teeth together and growled in anger "Ratchet! I'm down! FUCK!"

That's when she noticed the weapon she held... staring back at her.

* * *

My body slowly woke up, cold, shivering, alone.

The surface of Jazz's body was as cool as normal metal. His visor was black, offline. I had given myself a panic attack, forcing my body to shut down from the stress. Now, I was numb, cold. I thought of the times Jazz and I spent together, our moments alone. They would never happen, never again... all because... of him..

My heart clenched and I forced out a shallow breath. He had to pay, I wanted him to.

I left a light kiss on his chassis before I slowly lifted myself off of the cold chest and slid onto the ground roughly, crunching glass underfoot. Blue energon covered me in spots, my hands, knees, bits on my face when he talked. When he had spoken his last words.

To my left I saw Ironhide and Ratchet approaching with solemn faces, I knew I could leave. I looked away as they went to speak and walked the opposite direction, away from them and towards Megatron. My eyes angrily stared ahead and my weapon, I lovingly named Firefly, sat powered up in hand.

I was ready.

* * *

The weapon held no ill will towards Kayla, but it sure seemed so as it clamped down on her broken appendage and broke her Radius as well, leaving everything from her mid arm and down to dangle by muscle. She went to kick the damn thing off, but it surrounded her arm and sliced the muscle with a precise cut, then became one with her arm. The blaster stopped her internal bleeding and attached it's structure to her bones, allowing her to use it.

The pain turned into a dull throb as her adrenaline kicked in. She noticed that all around her objects were starting to transform. The soda machine on the corner, an Xbox some man was holding, the car they had just run into... Sam? SAM!

He looked at her in worry "Go damnit! Run!" She snapped "Don't wait for me, go!" Sam was already on his feet the moment she started to yell at him.

From the corner of he eye, she spotted the green soda machine firing at Sam. She hoped the gun still worked _'Better time than never, I guess.'_

She pointed the appendage at the soda machine and thought about stunning it, at least. Or killing, that works too. The blaster whirred to life and shot out an electric jolt that froze the green mech on it's feet. It roared in pain and collapsed onto the ground. "Yes!" She cried.

* * *

I stood on the sidewalk, watching as Megatron and Optimus traded blows with one another. Megatron was clearly winning, kicking Optimus around on the ground like a rag doll.

I growled at the silver mech, he was the one who's energon should be on my hands. Not Jazz's.

Sam stood next to Optimus as Megatron was being pelted in the back by jet fire as he ran towards the boy and the cube. I felt a rush of energy and I bolted straight for Sam. Just as Megatron reached down to make a grab at the Allspark, Optimus held out a hand and tripped the massive mech.

Megatron growled and fell down hard on the opposite side of Sam, laying heavily on his left side. He started to crawl towards Sam while spitting up energon "_Mine_! Allspark!"

Optimus reached out a hand to the boy "Sam, put the cube in my chest! Now!" My mind flashed back to when we stopped for the night, when Optimus had mentioned his want to sacrifice himself with the cube. Megatron is no different. He would die.

Sam started towards Megatron with the same idea I had and I _needed_ to help him in any way I could. I aimed Firefly as Megatron made a swipe for the boy, this would be my first time firing an alien weapon, and I hoped it didn't miss.

Jazz's words echoed in my mind _'Jus aim an shoot, sweetspark. It won' miss.'_

So I did, I aimed in the direction of Megatron's head and fired straight into his face. Megatron stopped halfway into his swipe and clutched his hands to his face as he let out a feral growl. The shot had gone straight into his right optic, shorting it out while blasting away chunks of his facial armor. Sam was upon him then, and reached up onto his tip toes and shoved the cube into Meagtron's chassis, right over his spark chamber.

I watched in morbid fascination as Megatron's chest glew a bright red and he clawed at the Allspark as it burned into his casing and melted him from the inside out. He fell to the ground and growled as his face became even scarier, painted with rage. He lashed a hand out to Sam and I shot again, blasting his hand in the tender joint and it flew off his arm. Megatron flopped painfully onto the concrete and glared at the three of us, growling like the beast he was.

As his optics dimmed, they locked onto my face. I snarled back, glaring until the last bit of light left his ruby gaze. I could hear Optimus stand up, moving slowly to stand behind me. He sighed "You left me no choice, brother." He then looked to me sadly "I owe you my life, Sam. We are in your debt."

My eyes wandered up to Ironhide and Ratchet as they stalked towards us, heads hung. Kayla walked proudly beside Ratchet, something glowing a bright blue on her arm. I didn't process what it was, as my eyes locked onto Jazz's... pieces..

Rage boiled under my skin again and I kicked Megatron's head angrily. Twice for good measure as the tears flowed freely down my face once more.

Ironhide caught Optimus' attention "We couldn't save him.."

Optimus looked to me sadly, now understanding the source of my anger, my anguish. "Aw... Jazz..." He vented as he took the pieces of Jazz into his arms.

"We lost a great comrade, but gained new ones. Thank you, all of you." I tuned him out after that as Kayla reached my side and pulled me into an embrace. I stared at my hands in horror. Energon, the life of Cybertronians, _his_ life, now coated my small hands in blue. My body couldn't handle it anymore, I fell to the ground and cried, again.

I cried for the love I'd lost, the moments alone we shared, the chocolate he'd never eat.. Hell, I even cried about his promises. My life, as I knew it, was over.

* * *

**Sorry guys, don't hate me but this had to happen!**

**Arg, the tears! :( I had a hard time putting her feelings into words! Don't loose hope in Amy and Jazz, guys! ;) **


	9. Aftermath

**A/N- Those who are interested in the full effect and setting the mood, I recommend listening to 'Nothing is real'- Goo Goo Dolls. :) **

**Thank you to everyone who's reviewed and given me their input on likes and dislikes! 29 reviews now, whoop!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, as much as I wish it were true. Amy and Kayla are MINE! :)**

**On with the show!**

* * *

It's been six months now, since Megatron was cast into the ocean under lock down. Since Kayla attained a new weapon, that now doubled at a prosthetic Cybertronian hand. Since I had adapted to live on base with Kayla. She stayed as a mechanic, or as they saw it, a medic in training. I've been trying my damnest to help out where I could, but I had no real training in anything they needed. We still hadn't figured out why Megatron wanted me, but I was past that now, he was long gone.

It's been a six months since _he_ died.

My life seemed so bland now, without his constant presence. I had all but given up on the music on my iPod, everything seemed remind me of the trip up to Mission City. Things I would normally find funny, I blocked out or turned my head. I couldn't smile, at least, not in the real world.

What I mean to say is, I've been having... dreams. Not the sick perverted dreams that let my mind wander to what could have happened out on that oasis. No, I would dream of him, of his voice, his smell.. but I never _saw_ him.

A few times, he had even told me to stop my pity partying, go out and turn on some loud music, hang out with Kayla like we used to. I wouldn't listen, it was just all in my head.

Wasn't it?

* * *

Kayla groaned in frustration at the sight of two trouble making mechs. Their names were Skids and Mudflap and man, were they major pains in the aft. Currently, they were laying on berths across the room from one another, yelling insults... again. Ratchet growled at Mudflap "Shut the frag up or I'm gonna give you more than just a broken arm!"

The brown, short mech snorted and hushed, but that only fueled his brother into goading him more. "Haha, Madflap's in troubleeee! OW!" The green mech covered his head with a hand as Kayla glared at him, a wrench in one hand and the welder in the other.

"Ya heard tha man damnit!" She cursed, her accent throwing the words off. "Hush it er I'll knock ya out and destroy yer vocal processor!" Skids gulped and looked away, ashamed. Once Kayla's accent became apparent, everyone knew the'd be in trouble. Ratchet threw her an impressed look and she shrugged, smiling. Ratchet's been rubbing off on her, and not in the way she had hoped for.

Kayla nodded at the silence and continued her work, but just as she started to weld, Mudflap commented "Tha'd be nice."

"That's it! Cmere you fragger!"

Skids pushed Kayla out of the way roughly, causing her to fall off of her platform and onto the ground 15 feet below. Her back gave a pop as she hit the ground hard and she groaned.

"Frag it you two!" She heard Ratchet growl, followed by the clashing of metal together as Ratchet pummeled them with his wrench, effectively putting them into forced stasis.

Kayla picked herself up slowly and her back gave another painful pop "I'm gonna have a bruise.." she groaned. Damn those twins.

Ratchet's hand came into view and she gladly stepped on so he could lift her to his face "Are you hurt?" He asked calmly.

Kayla rolled her eyes "No more than usual when dealing with them. We really need to find another way for me to help work on them, they like to push me from that perch." She jerked her thumb towards the large contraption that resembled a swiveling light, where her tools sat on a rack on top of the head.

Ratchet raised an optic ridge "Yes, I believe we could work something out. Maybe just let me handle the fools from now on. I'd rather this not happen a third time." Kayla laughed "Alright, I can do that, no complaints!"

His smile in return made her day just that much brighter. Maybe one day he will look to her as more than an assistant. Until then, she'd wait and hope. They never talked about when she shot Starscream in the face. _Her_ Mech, she had called him. She was embarrassed that she had let it slip, but nonetheless, he remained silent.

Later that night, Kayla popped the door to her room slowly and tip toed inside so she wouldn't disturb Amy. Locking it, she snuck to Amy's room and glanced in. A smile was set on Amy's face and her hands were clenched around the body pillow lovingly. Kayla smiled, she knew of the dreams.

As she backed out of the room she closed the door silently "I hope it's a good one, girlie."

* * *

I stood in the darkness, warmth filled me to my core. The endless blackness was unnerving, but calming. I stood staring for what seemed like long minutes before I heard his voice "Amy?"

Relief washed over me "Jazz.. "

A puff of warm air hit my face "Yeah, Ah'm here." I reached out into the darkness, but I felt nothing. "Where are you?"

His chuckle sounded empty "Ah'm everywhere. Ah've been watchin ya, sweetspark."

My heart stopped "Watching me?" I felt a ghost of a hand slide up my spine and across my middle "Ah told ya Ah wouldn't leave."

Had he seen my depression? Does he know I sleep all day just to hear him? "Yes.." He answered my thoughts easily.

"How?" At that, his voice went quiet. "Tell me, how? Why, why can I hear you?"

"Ah dunno. Ah think Ah'll find out soon, though." The feeling of hands ghosted along my face "Ya still have mah body?"

I nodded weakly "I wouldn't let them destroy it.. I couldn't make it final..I can't.."

He sighed "Good"

I looked around "What?"

"Ah'll come back in a few nights. Ah'll be able to answer then."

The world around me started to brighten and I felt ghostly lips touch my own. "Wake up, sweetspark."

"I don't want to..."

My eyes fluttered open and I sat up quickly, sweat running down my face as my pupils dilated. Was it a dream? Was it real? I touched my fingers to my lips lightly. It sure felt real.. There's no way I could imagine those lips, his lips. I guess I'd have to wait a few days, maybe he'd be back. I grudgingly accepted the wait time and glanced at my alarm clock. 9 am.

I sighed and pulled myself out of bed, dressing in jeans and blue short sleeve button up. I leaned on the counter in the kitchen, watching the coffee slowly drip into the glass pot. It's rumbling breaking the silence in the room as I took deep breaths of the amazing smell. My mind kept revolving around my most recent dream. It was so different from the past ones, it was like he was trying to be noticed, to be heard.

A shuffling noise brought me from my thoughts, Kayla waking up. She dragged herself across the white carpet while still curled up in her black robe, picking out sleep from her eyes. I knew better than to talk to her until her coffee was at least half empty, but today it seemed she had different plans.

"Morning Amy." She greeted. I nodded to her, but said nothing. She shuffled lazily past me and opened the box of doughnuts she had acquired yesterday, digging one out and beginning to eat.

She leaned against the counter opposite me and stared at me with a tilted head. "You looked like you were havin a good dream last night."

I inwardly cringed "Yeah... I had a new one. I think his passing might be messing with my head more than it should."

Kayla took another bite "What do you mean?"

"I mean.. Ugh, I can't explain it but, this one felt different." At this, she stopped halfway into a bite "Felt different? How do you normally feel?"

I shrugged as I reached forward and began to pour myself some fresh coffee "Usually I just hear him whispering to me, like he's angry that I'm mourning his loss. I normally can't really_ feel_ anything." I set the pot back onto it's collection dish and swirled my mug around "This time though, he spoke to me about coming back. He.. he told me he'd be back in a few nights, and.."

As I paused, Kayla leaned in "And?"

I looked back to her as my eyes started to water. My hands clenched around the coffee mug painfully as it's warmth burned. "I _felt_ him Kayla, I _heard_ him, I could _taste_ him on my tongue when I woke up... I can't.. I can't just_ ignore_ that kind of dream."

"Then don't." I looked to her in surprise as she held a hand on my arm, then pushed the coffee from my hands before I could hurt myself. "Don't ignore his words, what else did he say?"

My mind worked to remember "He knew how I was acting, he told me he was watching me." I suddenly remembered, my head snapping up "Kayla, please say we still have his body!"

Kayla looked to me oddly "Yeah, nobody's touched him since we brought him home."

Relief flooded me and I rubbed my eyes "He said he was glad I couldn't give up his body. I don't know what's going on, but I don't want anyone going near him until he tells me what's going on."

Kayla nodded to me "Of course, Ratchet's got him locked away safe and sound."

I pulled some relief from that and sighed "I guess I need to finally develop those photos, huh?"

Kayla smiled at me "It could help you cope. Let me know if you need anything, I'll be with Ratchet again today."

"Okay.. and Kayla?" She turned back from walking to her room and I smiled "Thank you, for everything. You're the best friend anyone could ever ask for."

Kayla flushed and smiled back to me "Anytime, girlie. I'll always be here for you."

Funny, how alike she was to Jazz, yet so different. It was relieving. I smiled at her retreating back until her door shut behind her, then I set about getting myself prepared for the day.

* * *

A few days later, Kayla wiped away the sweat from her forehead as she stood high over Ratchet's neck. He was looking down and baring his sensitive cables to her inexperienced hands. She stood on his shoulder as she reached into the cables and felt around gently, earning a groan of pain from him. Grimacing, she turned back to look at the scans he had provided her of his neck and the damaging object tucked away deep in the cables at the base of his neck.

The object was just a slice of scrap metal, but it was bothering the Medic to no end. Kayla had offered to take it out and with a flushed face he agreed.

Now, her backside rested on his shoulder and her hat was tipped back farther from her face so she could get closer. "I'm sorry Ratchet, it's a deep one."

His body shuddered when she slipped her hands back inside the groove "It's fine. I should be thanking you for doing this for me. I do not have the time to repair myself as often as I'd like."

Kayla laughed at that "That's why you have me now. Don't you dare keep doing that to yourself, ya hear?" She scolded playfully.

His chassis rumbled in approval "Yes mam."

Digging a bit deeper, she finally felt the offending metal. Running a finger across the edge, it cut through her glove and bit into her palm. "Frag." she muttered as she adjusted her grip and tugged the metal harder. Her time around Ratchet had really taken a toll on her language, giving her a whole new arsenal to run with. Ratchet growled in pain as the metal worked its way out of his wires.

Finally, she pulled it completely out and it clattered to the ground as she pushed it angrily off his shoulders. She pulled out her yellow cloth handkerchief and gave her hand a temporary bandage, the cut was fairly deep.

Kayla's right hand transformed into a mini welder and she set to work on repairing the damage she caused by pulling out the sharp metal. Afterwards, she pulled a rag from her back pocket and cleaned round the newly patched wound. When it was all finished, she leaned back and stretched out from her hunched position. "There," She grunted "It's finally out. How do you feel?"

He rotated his neck and shoulders slightly "Better, thank you for the assistance." He looked to her then and laid out a hand for her. Kayla set herself on the hand and tightened her bandage as she waited to be set down. Instead of putting her down, Ratchet carried her to the medical berth and set her upon the small pillow. She looked at him curiously as he transformed to his alt form and his holoform flickered into existence before her.

His blue eyes gazed past his glasses at her injured hand "Take off the cloth, Kayla." She slowly did as told, the newly formed clots tearing open and sending fresh blood down her hand. Ratchet brought over a gauze pad, medical tape, a damp cloth, and some antiseptic ointment and set them before her. "Sit" He ordered.

She sat down as told and he kneeled before her, running water over the wound and gently washing it with the damp cloth. The feeling of his hands on hers, holoform or not, was pleasant and she enjoyed the few moments she knew it would last.

He concentrated on her hands and carefully pat them dry before applying the ointment and wrapping it up neatly. By the time he was finished, her whole body felt super sensitive to his touch. He turned to her with a smile "I think we're done here for today."

His holoform fizzled away and he stood back up, holding his hand out to her again.

"Would you like to refuel with me?" His question threw her completely off guard, was this some sort of act of being nice for what she did, or was he asking her on a date?

Either way, her answer was "Sure!"

He smiled pleasantly and started walking to the door when the human door opened and in walked Amy, carrying odd supplies with her. Kayla tilted her head at the odd sight as her friend walked to Jazz's door, slowly unlocking it and staring in at the medical berth. Ratchet shifted uneasily, he felt as if he was intruding on something very personal.

Kayla smiled at Amy's boldness and waved Ratchet forward, no words were spoken until they finally sat down at the table together.

* * *

I stared inside the room as a feeling of nervousness ate away at my stomach. I didn't want to see his body, but I had to see him, if that makes any sense. I pulled my courage up and over me like a blanket and walked inside, setting down my supplies next to the berth.

As the laptop powered on, I stared at Jazz's empty shell. Ratchet and Kayla had patched him up back into one piece and I had cleaned him of all the energon. His arms rested by his sides, legs straight, head looking up. A white blanket covered him from chassis to pedes, keeping his delicate workings from gathering dust.

I frowned at the sight, I missed his bright optics, his laugh... No, I didn't come to mourn. I came here for closure. For peace.

I hooked my camera up to the laptop and downloaded the files I had gathered from the time I had spent with him. I brought up the first few images, all of them were meteors streaking across the clear, starry sky. The next was a bit blurry from when I had jumped out of the way, most of the picture was red, fire covering the black pod as it raced for the camera lens.

The next picture had my attention. It was Jazz after he had thrown the con into the pit he formed. He stood with his back to the lens, hands on his hip plates and his visor bright and turned to the sky. His armor shone reddish in the fire light, accenting all of his body's curves and armor. Above him, the stars shone with the milky way above him, two meteors racing over his head.

I sighed and right clicked the picture, setting it to print out next to me.

The next picture was us at the truck stop, holding our glasses together in a toast. My face was bright and happy as I made the peace sign, much different than how I was now. I brushed my mind from that and glanced at Jazz. His eyes were locked onto mine, a small smirk gracing his perfect lips. His eyes were so blue they were practically glowing with happiness. [Print]

I smiled at the memory and giggled, thinking of his face when he took a drink of the water I had given him. He most certainly didn't like the taste of water, that was for sure.

The next picture as of Agent Simmons, standing proud with a frown as Bumblebee 'peed' on the man.

Then, Simmons in his skivvies, handcuffed to the light pole. His face was pulled into a scowl and he was growling out something to Mikaela.

As my eyes landed on the next few photos, I considered stopping myself. My hand shook as I flipped through the Firefly shots. First one was a normal photo, the lightning bugs glowing and lighting up the scene nicely. The next photo had Jazz's hood in it, but the next caught my attention.

The camera had been angled just right, there I was on his chassis, gazing at his armor with one finger drawing doodles. His gaze was on the sky, his arms behind his head in a state of pure relaxation. Fireflies lazily danced around us, casing soft glows onto our relaxed forms [Print]

The next photo was similar, but I was looking at his face.

The next, was me hovering over his face, one hand tracing his cheek. His visor was a slight bit brighter in this one than the last photo.

In the next photo, I was kissing him. My eyes closed and relaxed, I could see the hint of nervousness in my stance. Jazz's visor was bright blue, very, very close to white. It must have been surprise, for his hands were slightly open as if he was about to hold me still. [Print]

I blushed at the next photo. I was on his hood, his holoform staring me in the eyes and holding me up, his hands on either side of my body. My mouth was parted, as if I was talking.

The next picture, I finally had to stop. Our lips were locked and his body pressed into mine. What struck me the most, was his car form's inner lights were glowing brightly. It almost looked like his emergency flashers were on. All of the fireflies in the area were lit up, responding to his flashing lights. ...[Print]

"Oh Jazz..."

I stumbled over to Jazz's body, curling myself into the groove of his neck, and cried for all I was worth.

* * *

**Ok, that was really hard to write :( Who else cried like a baby? *raises hand* On a brighter note, Kayla and Ratchet's relationship seems to be blooming finally! **


	10. Of Sparks and Gods

**A/N- This chapter was written to the song 'Clocks' by Coldplay if any of you are interested in setting the mood. :)**

**Woah, 37 reviews! Thank you everyone for the kind words and the feedback! Keep me going! :)**

**Alright my lovelies, it's the time you've been waiting for! XOXO **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, as much as I wish it were true. Amy and Kayla are MINE! :)**

**On with the show!**

* * *

My body was weightless and my feet dangled below me as if I was swimming. Stars seemed to fly past me as I sped forward gracefully. Moons passed me, asteroids, billions of stars winking at me as my wide eyes took it all in. I felt like I was born to fly, my hands and feet moving perfectly to keep me going in what I assumed was the right direction.

My body floated to a metal looking planet, it's surface shone brilliant and perfect. Tall metal towers of all shapes and sizes reached towards the sky. All of them had pale yellow, glowing windows covering the outside in various patterns, revealing Cybertronians walking past some. On the ground, I noticed thousands of Cybertronians milling about in what I assumed was normal life for them. Parents played with sparklings in the streets and small areas that resembled human playgrounds.

My body came to a halt just above the surface of Cybertron and I brought my feet up slightly. I didn't want to touch something that might cause me to wake up. Not before I found Jazz, if he was here. Wherever here was...

A black hand entered my vision and I floated away from it without thinking, twisting in air and holding my hands out to stop.

A large black mech stood where I just was, staring at me dumbfounded, his hand still in the air where he had tried to grab me. Could he see me? If so, isn't that bad? It couldn't be, because I noticed his bright blue optics.

The mech extended his hand out to me as if beckoning me to land upon his upturned palm. I was afraid, would he hurt me? I considered flying away, I needed to search for my Jazz. I know he told me he wasn't here, but I still had to look.

"Amy."

My head tilted and I stared at the mech. He knew my name? His chassis rumbled "Yes, I know of you Amy. We were expecting you."

"We?" I questioned aloud. His hands spread to his sides as he motioned all around us. Only then did I notice every single Cybertronian face was staring right at me. Thousands of happy, blue optics belonging to mechs, femmes, and sparklings. Fear gripped my heart and I suddenly sunk to the ground as I tried to make myself harder to see. Is this what a caged animal feels? I didn't care for the attention one bit.

The black mech kneeled down before me and held out his hand again "You, Amy, have been chosen. The first human to ever make it here, to the Well of Sparks."

I remembered hearing Optimus talking about Jazz's spark going there, wasn't that their version of Heaven? My mouth went dry at the thought "So I'm..."

"Not dead," The mech interrupted "I won't spoil anything. _He_ wants to speak with you first."

"He?" I questioned.

The mech pushed his hand closer to me, and with slow steps, I climbed aboard.

* * *

Kayla sat indian style on the giant table with her food tray set before her. Ratchet sat in his chair across from her as he slowly sipped on his cup of energon.

They had just finished talking to Arcee and her sisters Chromia and Elita1, about Amy's episodic dreams. They had differing opinions, but it was the blue sister, Elita1, who smiled and her optics shone happily "I believe that anything can happen. Only the power of a true spark mate can surpass death."

After they had left, Elita1's words roamed around in Kayla's mind. She hoped, for Amy's sake, that the blue femme was right.

Kayla took another bite of her turkey sandwich as Ratchet rubbed his chin "These dreams she's having," He wondered "Are they becoming more frequent?"

Kayla shrugged her shoulders "I'm not sure, but it looks like ever since we repaired Jazz's body she's been having dreams _about_ him almost every night."

Ratchet's lips turned down into a frown "I'm curious if she's having visitation dreams, or if it's all just in her mind."

Kayla frowned at him "It's hard to say. A few mornings ago she explained to me that she had an extremely vivid dream where he spoke to her about seeing her again. She said everything was so much more real than what she felt in previous dreams."

Ratchet hummed and shuttered his optics at Kayla thoughtfully. "What do you think?"

"About her nighttime visitor?"

Ratchet nodded "Yes."

Kayla didn't know how to respond to him. On one hand, she was 90% sure Jazz had visited Amy a couple nights ago. The raw emotion burning on Amy's eyes had left no room for questions. On the other hand, wasn't it impossible? "I'm not sure, Ratchet. You should have seen her when she explained her dream that next morning. It was... "

Ratchet set his empty cup down on the table "Believable?"

"Yeah.."

His lips turned up into a smile "Let's just give her time to cope with his loss. Maybe the dreams will go away as she moves on."

Kayla sighed "I hope so." She silently hoped Amy would be okay, moving on or not.

* * *

The mech came to a stop before a massive dark metal tower, it's legs extending so far on either side that I could see nothing else. The lights on it's frame were blue and oddly shaped, it looked like some sort of face similar to the Autobot symbol.

Opening the door panels, the mech descended the giant stairs into darkness. The only thing that calmed me was the calm blue optics of the black mech carrying me. His optics cast the slight bit of light I needed to stay calm in the seemingly impenetrable darkness.

I started to fall asleep just as we reached a light blue door panel and he held me out to it. It looked like a top view of my uncle's pool at night with the blue lights illuminating it from underneath, the top side rippling gently.

"Lay your hand upon it." The mech prodded.

I did as told with little hesitation and I was surprised to feel it was smooth to the touch and made of warm metal. The rippling followed my hand and outward as water would, if touched. The panel lit up and the wall behind it lit up as trails of blue snaked around to form the invisible door to my left. The mech set me down on the surprisingly warm metal floor and a tingle of excitement shook my frame from feet to head.

As the door fully lit, it opened without a sound and I stared in curiously. No lights were on, but there were two glowing blue lines running parallel to one another as they led deeper into the darkness. I swallowed my fear and looked to the mech who smiled gently at me "You continue alone from here."

I nodded and smiled weakly at him "Thank you.."

"Leonicus, little one." He bowed his head slightly and took a few steps back into the darkness, and out of sight.

I closed my hands into fists as I grabbed at the last bit of courage I could muster, and stepped into the room.

I had walked about 30 yards into the room when the doors closed and lights began to brighten the world around me. I squinted my eyes as I continued to stare ahead of me. The lights finally stopped at what I'd consider 'Sun' setting, I felt like my eyeballs were going to shrivel up and fall out from the intensity.

"Welcome, Amy Fischer." A deep voice rumbled. It shook the ground I stood upon and my stomach leapt into my esophagus as the vibrations took me by surprise.

It took me a moment to catch my breath "Everyone knows my name here..." I stated meekly.

"You are one of a kind. It's not everyday they see a human."

"Who are you?" I asked as I moved my hand away from my eyes. I was facing a massive silver jaw, I had to look straight up to see his nose plates and the beginnings of bright blue optics. I backed up from him quickly and in my rush, fell onto my bum. From the distance I made, I could now see his gentle blue optics gazing at me. He was a giant head ingrained into the walls, his face plates spread out and became one with the walls around me.

"I go by many names. I am Cybertron but, I am also the life force that resides in each Transformer with their spark. I am Primus, creator of the Transformers."

"Wow..." I mean, what else is there to say? I am face to face with a god! I remembered to take a breath and I gathered my thoughts slowly. Why am I here? If I had keeled over and died in my sleep, shouldn't be with my parents? I was about open my mouth when he spoke again, I guess I was too slow for him.

"Do you remember him?"

My face scrunched up as I wondered who he meant, but he looked behind me with a knowing smile. I turned around as I felt the familiar footsteps of a Transformer coming up from behind me.

My blood ran still and all went silent as I turned to face the familiar white and red form in front of me. This can't be real, can it?

He stopped about 10 yards from me and lifted his black hand in a wave, that all too familiar wave.

I struggled to find my voice "Jazz...?"

As his telltale smirk graced his lips, I knew there was no way it couldn't be him. My eyes welled with tears as I scrambled off the ground and ran straight for him. He knelt down and scooped me into his hand as I neared, pulling me close to his chassis and rumbling in content.

The feeling lightened my heart and I cried into his chassis shamelessly. Jazz held me close as I cried, rocking slightly as he attempted to calm me. Primus stayed quiet as he observed and allowed us a few moments of peace. I admired the warmth of his chassis, the feel of the metal beneath my hands and arse. I leaned my forehead onto his chest and ran my shaky hands along his markings, remembering every detail with perfect clarity.

Finally, as my tears turned to hiccups, then to sniffles, I looked to Jazz's face and smiled weakly. I was glad for these last moments with him, if that's all I ever got. Jazz slid his finger along my body and to my cheek, resting it there momentarily as he stared at me with a slight smile.

Primus' voice carried over the distance "I'm sorry for pulling you from her dreams, Jazz. I needed you here to complete this."

Jazz dropped his finger from my cheek and looked to his god "Ah understand."

Primus then looked to me "Amy, I've called you here, to the Well of Sparks, to offer you a proposal." My head tilted in wonder, what could a god want with me? A small, unimportant human female? "Okay..."

Primus blinked "Jazz's time among the living was not quite finished. I offer you the opportunity to revive his spark."

My heart soared from it's cavity and bounded across the fields and meadows of happiness. My breath hitched and I set a hand to where my heart 'should' be and gasped. He could life! I could have my Jazz back! I looked to Primus as my heart finally settled, setting my hand back onto Jazz's finger. "What do I need to do?"

Jazz seemed to stiffen as Primus hummed "Nothing."

My eyebrows raised into my hairline "Nothing?"

"No, sparkling." His gaze locked onto mine and I saw the depths of his great knowledge within those great orbs. "Your love for this mech will do everything for you."

This made me balk "So, I won't have to '_give my life up'_ or anything cliche like that?"

Primus laughed heartily "Well no, I do not mean to send him back without you. Nor do I intend for him to return only for you to grow old and die."

My mind started setting the pieces together even as he said it "You must give up your body, become one of my children and become spark mates. When you both finish out your lives, you will be able to join one another here, in the Well of Sparks. If you do not spark bond within four solar cycles, his spark will grow weak and rejoin me here. "

I frowned "You said spark mate, right? Like, a permanent connection to my soul, spark mate?"

Primus nodded slowly as I looked to him quizzically "Who said he even wanted me to-"

Jazz let out a pained growl from his chest and his face turned to me with a frown "Who said Ah didn'?"

My eyes softened "Jazz, I-"

He hushed me with his large finger poking me "Now don' ya go puttin more bad thoughts inta that head of yers." My mouth clamped shut as he continued "Ah had planned on bein with ya for teh rest of yer life, if ya wanted meh. Now, we get the chance ta spend a millinea togetha and ya balk?"

His chassis rumbled comfortingly "Ah want ta live Amy. I'd rather live with ya by mah side, as mah bond mate. For many, many more vorns."

My heart stuttered and I knew then, he was meant to be mine. How could I have been so blind as to not see this before? His love was clear to me through that blue visor and in the way he cradled me to his chest. I touched his finger and a smiled carved it's way onto my face.

Jazz looked to me in slight shock and I laughed as I kissed his chassis, right above his crest "I can't deny you Jazz, I would have said yes even if Primus intended to take my life and bring me here."

He looked at me softly and I turned my head to look at Primus "I will gladly accept."

Primus seemed to concentrate a moment, then, I felt an energy pulse as Jazz's chassis opened. I stared in wonder as his spark chamber was left bare to me, allowing his glowing white/blue life force to reach out towards me. His spark touched my chest and it sent love and reassurance into my mind.

I gasped at the strength of his emotions, so alien yet so similar to my own. His spark flared a bright blue as it passed Jazz's chassis and wrapped it's misty tendrils around my neck. The tendrils hardened and turned into a chain like substance that resembled platinum, but shined like the moon. His spark gained a protective casing of the same metal and shrunk to the side of a large dollar coin. The middle of the spark stayed bright blue and seemed to swirl lazily inside, casting a dim glow similar to his optics.

As the transformation completed, Jazz's chassis closed and he sighed, running a finger down my side lovingly as Primus explained "His spark shall remain with you until the time of his revival. You will need to set his spark into his chassis then, set the matrix of leadership on your own chest and touch your chest to his."

I stored the information away and nodded. Primus smiled at me "Welcome to my family, young one. I will see you when your time comes. Til' all are one."

My eyes began to get heavy and I clung to Jazz "Don't make me leave...Not yet." I whispered.

Jazz looked to me sorrowfully "Ya have ta go, Amy, for us."

I couldn't think straight, my body was beginning to pull my mind back so I could wake. I pulled on Jazz's chest plates and he brought me to his face. I leaned in and kissed him fully. His spark burned on my chest and I felt his excitement, his sorrow, and his love pouring into me.

My eyes opened.

I first noticed I was still huddled into Jazz's neck cables, they were warm from my body heating them as I leaned into them in my sleep. A slight weight registered on my chest, and I pulled the offending item to my face. My mind reeled, it was true! Jazz was coming back! Happiness flared through my body and my chest swelled in excitement. My lips tingled with the familiar feel and taste of his own and I smiled sadly.

_"Ah love what ya did with the place."_ His voice spoke into my mind. "Jazz?!" I looked to his body curiously.

_"Nah sweetspark, Ah'm in here."_ My eyes were drawn to the spark resting between my breasts and I cradled the small spark gently. I wasn't going to be lonely anymore! His happiness mixed with my own and I let out a giggle of excitement.

I had to get this place ready, I didn't want him to be revived in such a depressing place.

* * *

Ratchet and Kayla walked back to the medical bay together, comfortable silence settling between them. Kayla was lost in her thoughts of Ratchet, wondering what this new companionship meant. First he ate with her, then offered to take her out when she needed to get supplies for her and Amy's room, and now they were headed back to the med bay to sort out some medical records for the bots that were here.

Ratchet opened the large Cybertronian door and held it for her with a hand until Kayla had cleared the door. As they neared the office, Kayla heard giggling coming from the room Jazz was kept in. Kayla's nerves bunched and she tapped Ratchet's leg plating to get his attention.

He was about to ask, when they heard Amy's voice muttering something happily. He looked to Kayla quizzically and they started for the door.

As Kayla opened the door, they didn't expect to see what they did.

Amy stood on a stool, balancing on one foot as she reached high to pin another one of her pictures on the wall behind the computer. The room was covered in similar pictures, some of her and Jazz, others of mountains, frogs, and even some of her and Kayla back from their racing days.

Amy bounced from the stool as she noticed Kayla walk in "What's... going on?"

Amy grabbed Kayla's hands and turned them in a couple of circles happily "He's alive! He's alive Kayla!"

Ratchet raised an optics ridge in worry, was she glitching? "That's not possible. His vitals are non existent."

Amy seemed to concentrate a moment before her eyebrows shot up and she nodded "Okay." she motioned to herself "Come here Ratchet, give me your finger."

Ratchet knelt down as requested, and Amy brought out a shining metal object on a necklace. His optics widened as he realized what it was. Without taking the necklace off, she rested the object on the top of Ratchet's finger.

After a moment, his jaw dropped and Kayla looked on in question.

Ratchet composed himself and looked to the object in wonder "I must speak to Optimus."

Kayla walked forward and hugged Amy, the object touching them both. Jazz's voice rang clear in both girls' minds _"Ello!"_

Kayla couldn't contain her joy and laughed as Amy giggled "I knew my dreams were real, I just knew it!" Amy dashed form her friend's arms and went back to toying with the pictures on the walls "I want him to wake up surrounded by memories, not cold, white walls."

Kayla's eyes softened as she looked at her friend. "Love truly conquers all."

Ratchet gazed at Kayla in longing, he had been waiting, knowing his love would go as badly, if not worse than Amy's. And yet, here she was, with Jazz's spark in hand, waiting to revive the fragger.

He vented slowly in wonder. His mind rang with Elita1's words _"Only the power of a true spark mate can surpass death"_ In his mind, he saw Kayla standing in the endless dunes, windswept hair blowing out from under her hat as she stared at him with those beautiful eyes.

_"Love can be found anywhere, Ratchet. Just be happy for them, for they show a hope for the dark future you all seem to worry about."_

His spark clenched in it's chamber as he realized what he'd been missing all along. Primus was showing all of them, right here, right now. Bond mates weren't meant to wait vorns until the war ended to become one, the strain was helping kill off their kind. Everyone needed to drop their worries and bond with their chosen. At the rate he was moving, it could be many more stellar cycles by the time he made his feelings known. No, he needed to stop chasing what ifs and concerns.

He needed to show his bond mate he cared.

**:Ratchet to Optimus. I think you need to come and see this.:**


	11. Beginnings

**A/N- Just to be safe I will warn you: This chapter is where the 'M' starts, you have been warned. From here on out, it will be random and sexy goodness.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, as much as I wish it were true. Amy and Kayla are MINE! :)**

**On with the show!**

* * *

Optimus hummed in thought as he knelt down in front of me, his optics locked onto the spark balanced on his finger. Jazz's spark sent through thoughts, memories, and fragments of words as he tried to explain, in his own words, the same thing I just had.

How Primus had stolen me away in my dreams and given me Jazz's soul for safekeeping.

I was the only one who could feel his emotions as they burned through me. His excitement made my knees weak as he gently prodded me to lay his spark upon his leader's finger as I had Ratchet's. Oddly, his spark could not be separated from my body. When I had tried to pull the chain from my neck, Jazz's spark clenched in agony and in turn, sent fresh pain coursing through me.

So here I stood, holding Jazz's spark to Optimus large finger as I listened to Jazz's side of the story.

I could feel his shrug "Next thin Ah knew, Ah was standin before the doors tha led meh to Amy an Primus."

Optimus shuttered his optics and smiled "It's good to know Primus lives. I'm glad he is lending a hand in this."

He nodded to me and I slowly slid the spark gently from his finger and held it to my chest, a habit I seemed to have picked up as I kept it safe.

Optimus' smiled turned into a slight frown "I must go now, I need to speak with Sam on recent developments. I wish to speak with you later on the matter, Jazz."

A familiar hum vibrated the spark in my hands "Of course, Prime."

I nodded to Optimus, who bowed his head slightly to me before walking out of the room. I sat alone in the empty med bay and stared at all of the photos I had pasted up onto the walls. My eyes rested on the pictures of Jazz and myself and I sighed.

He sent love through my mind _'Ah'll be back soon, sweetspark.'_

"You had better. I've been going crazy without you."

I could feel his cocky smirk _'Ah know. Yer startin to hear voices.'_

I laughed as I lightly ran my fingers long the edge of his body's black visor. I drank in all of his details, every dent every scratch. I stared long and hard at his visor, remembering when he had crawled out of that fire pit, his bright blue optics uncovered and gleaming with interest. I missed seeing them bright with life when he laughed, white when he... I blushed lightly and I felt my heart ache painfully.

Jazz's sadness swept through me _'__Ah should have stayed by yer side."_

I shook my head and lightly rubbed the spark "No, it wasn't your fault." My mind flashed to Megatron's face as I remembered his red optics fixed on me as they dimmed. The sight haunted me as much as it made me feel better. "It was _his._"

I felt Jazz's hands touch my face gently _'Neva do tha again, okay? Tha was dangerous."_

"But needed."

_'But still dangerous.'_

I sighed and smiled "I won't have to, he's long gone."

Jazz didn't say anything more on the subject. I finally slid myself off of the medical berth, turned off the laptop, and left the room. I was hungry and a stinking mess.

* * *

Later that day, Ratchet relaxed at the end of one of the berths in his med bay as he glanced over the data pad. Preparations for Jazz's return had started after Optimus had talked to Amy, who had asked Ratchet to double check all of his circuits and processors. Jazz lay next to him in the berth with his body fully uncovered and some bits of armor removed so he could reach the inner workings easily.

Though, as he scanned the data pad, his thoughts kept wandering to the femme on the berth. Kayla was inspecting the smaller bits of Jazz's wiring where he'd been brutally ripped in half, her hat pushed back on her head and her eyes focused on the small hole before her.

Kayla growled in frustration "Ratchet, I need a hand."

Ratchet turned his head to her and raised an optic ridge as he set down the data pad "What is it?"

"It's this damn wire... I have no idea what it does, I'm afraid to really move it from this position."

Ratchet changed to his alt form before turning on his holoform right behind her. He reached around her and moved her hands out of the way gently, leaning his face close to hers "Let me see."

Kayla, not being one to blush easy, held herself still with baited breaths as he stayed close to her and examined the wire carefully. She felt, more than saw, his lips turn into a smile as he chuckled "Don't worry about that wire, let's move on to another part."

Kayla gazed at the offending wire dangerously "Whatever it is, I'd like to know how to fix it!"

Ratchet looked to her, his holoform's eyes bright "That one is meant to be that way."

Kayla's breath hitched at the bright blue of his eyes and goosebumps raised on her arms in excitement. "What does it do?" She asked as she tried to keep focused.

Ratchet growled inwardly, she was trying so hard to keep her body passive, but it wasn't fooling him. Not in the least. To humor her, he decided to answer her question "That's the inner workings for a mech's hip joint. It's tangled in such a fashion to absorb movements, like a shock absorber."

Kayla nodded "I see, so all joints look similar to this?"

Ratchet finished patching Jazz's hip and glanced to Kayla from their sitting position on the berth."Yes, but the ones in the hip and knees are much larger."

Kayla took in the information like a sponge "Because of how large the legs are compared to the body?"

Ratchet chuckled at her innocent inquiry "Not only that, Kayla." He seemed to consider his words "Human's aren't the only sentient race that interfaces for pleasure."

Kayla's sudden blush crept across her face and then she laughed, covering her mouth with her wrist. Her arousal spiked and Ratchet's chassis rumbled at the scent, the natural smell of her body called to him as Amy's had to Jazz. Yes, she most definitely was his spark mate. How could he have ignored it for so long?

Kayla finally breathed out a sigh as she stopped ;aughing and stared at him with a still slightly red face "Sorry, I wasn't expecting that!"

Ratchet winked "I'll teach you all there is to know. For now, let's skip that lesson and go refuel."

Kayla opened her mouth to protest, she had just eaten a few hours ago. Ratchet hushed her with a finger to her lips and winked, his eyes twinkling with something she couldn't place "No buts, I have something you might like."

His holoform fizzled out and she could hear the whirs of his alt mode transforming from beneath the berth. He was about to push her into his hand when Ironhide burst through the med bay, holding two familiar mechs by the audio receptors as he led them inside angrily.

Both mechs were dented badly, and a large bullet sat in the green one's chest, close to his spark chamber.

Ratchet sighed in defeat and stalked to the doors. He couldn't get _one fragging day_! "What the pit did you two do this time?!"

* * *

I walked from the cafeteria, feeling full, and happier than I have been in _months_. I couldn't shake the giddy feeling as I thought about Jazz and how he would be back soon.

Jazz, in turn, was just content to be with me again, I could feel his happiness as I slowly became myself again. I was so much of a different person, Sideswipe had to poke and prod me with questions to make sure I wasn't a fake. Of course, he'd landed on Earth after Jazz's passing, so he'd never seen me as the happier person I had once been.

Jazz had talked to Sideswipe for a few moments before he excused himself, saying he needed to start his turn at the watch. I learned it normally rotated between Ironhide, the twins(separately), and Sideswipe.

I headed to the medbay now, humming a tune in my head as I walked easily down the twisting halls. Thanks to Jazz being in my head I now had the advantage of an internal map, among other things. I finished the last of my soda and tossed it into the next bin we came to. I just found out during lunch that, just like I could feel him, he could feel and taste what I did.

He seemed to enjoy the taste of human food, and really enjoy soda pop. I toyed with the idea of eating ice cream and he hummed his approval. Yes, I'll have to try that while I still can..

My thoughts seemed to halt there and I frowned slightly. I had yet to tell anyone but Optimus about what Primus had told us, and I was just now thinking about what I'd be giving up.

Ice cream, hotdogs, hamburgers, steaks, chinese food, hell I'd be giving up spaghetti!

I felt the light tingling of Jazz's hand on my arm _'It's aight, sweetspark. Ah'll bet Wheeljack could make ya up some chocolate flavored energon.'_

I giggled and rubbed the spot he just touched "It just won't be the same, but thank you."

I set my hand against the blue pad to unlock the door to the medbay. Inside, I could hear someone talking loudly, but I couldn't make out any words. The door opened with a hiss and I walked in, glancing around as I identified the shouting person as none other than Skids.

"Get your hands outta there Ratch'! I'm sensitive!"

"Then you shouldn't have done that you fragger! Now stay still!"

The sounds of struggling reached my ears, followed by a sharp clang I recognized as Ratchet's wrench hitting something... or someone metal.

"Ack! Be gentle doc!"

"Then sit still!"

I edged around the wall to find Ratchet holding down a short, plain silver mech with one hand while his other held the wrench menacingly. Kayla sat on the mechs stomach with one gloved hand reached towards a bright blue light, his spark. Her other hand, however, was holding up a large bullet the size of a car door as Ratchet worked on prying it loose.

_'Ah think ya need ta back out now.'_

Ignoring Jazz's warning, I moved forward into the room. Ratchet set the wrench down and reached to the bullet, easily removing it from the smaller mech. I tilted my head as the mech groaned and sat up. He sounded a lot like...

"_Hay_ _Amy_, like what you see?" The mech I now could identify as Skids rubbed his chassis tauntingly and I rolled my eyes. I could feel Jazz glaring at Skids in the back of my mind.

"_Not_ really. What happened to your green coloring?"

Skids vented "Tha jerk over there put a cannon ta me in our fight!"

Only then did I noticed Mudflap on the other berth, he was setting his rusty red armor back onto his legs. He snarled back to Skids "Yeah, well maybe you'll think twice before you bitch slap me, you hoe!"

Skids growled and was about to spit a retort back when Ratchet's wrench slammed against his helm "Put your armor back on so we can leave. You've delayed me long enough."

My mind stopped and I looked between Skids and Mudflap. My face slowly darkened to a beat red and my mind turned.

Oh my... I just saw a mech naked..

My eyes widened as I remembered Jazz crawling out of the hole the night we met. His dark silver form gleaming in the moonlight and his blue optics set on me. Jazz hummed his approval as I remembered him in perfect detail.

Jazz was technically naked when I he approached him, and he seemed completely at ease.

_'At least ah wasn't in mah skivvies. Tha would ave been embarrassin.'_

I burst out laughing and leaned against the berth Mudflap was sitting on, holding my chest as I kept myself steady. I couldn't believe he remembered that!

Kayla looked to me and smiled "Somethin funny, girlie?"

I shook my head "Ugh, just Jazz remembering the talk I had with him about skivvies when we saw Simmons dre- WOOH"

I was suddenly picked up roughly by a smaller mech hand, it was barely big enough to hide a human within it's grasp. Mudflap held me in front of his face and be vented on me "Are you comparing us to squishies?"

"We ain't like those pussies." Skids added.

Mudflap grinned "We can show ya, if you's lik-"

A burst of rage filled me and I leaned forward as I gasped for breath. Jazz's spark touched Mudflap's hand.

_'Ah swear if ya don back off Ah'll send ya to the pit mahself!'_

Mudflap's optics widened and he dropped me, no so gently, onto the berth and flinched away from me "Wah the frag, man!?" He slid off and stared at me in shock "Are ya posessed er somethin?!"

"Wah happened?" Skids called out as he snapped his chest guard back on

"She's a devil er somethin! I heard Jazz's voi-"

Another clang of metal as Ratchet wrenched Mudflap in the head "Shaddup you fraggers."

Kayla wriggled her way to the edge of the berth Ratchet stood next to and smiled "Jazz's spark is with Amy and he will live again, soon. I don't suggest flirting unless you plan on facing him."

Mudflap set his chest guard back on and followed Skids out of the room quickly "Nah nah nah, tha's ok! We cool, we cool!"

"Catch ya later Amy!" Skids called back as the duo fled the room.

I giggled into my hand and toyed with Jazz's spark lovingly "Thanks Jazz." A hum was all I got in return, but I could feel his anger slowly fleeing.

Ratchet smirked and shook his head as he put away his wrench and hand his hand out for Kayla. "Now then, where were we?"

Kayla smiled and lifted her finger to point at him "Refueling, I believe."

Ratchet nodded and bounced the wrench in his hands "Ah, that's right. Amy, did you need anything?"

I shook my head and smiled. Kayla had mentioned her feelings for Ratchet, I didn't want to interrupt anything that might be blossoming in between the two "No, I was just on my way to see Kayla, was going to let you know I'm hitting the sack early tonight."

Kayla stepped onto Ratchet's outstretched hand and held onto his thumb before he moved to me. Ratchet held his hand out and I gladly accepted the lift from the berth to outside the medbay doors. Ratchet transformed into his alt mode and flickered on his holoform, holding his arm out for Kayla in a very gentlemanly offer.

"Well, I'd tell you to not wait up for us but..." Kayla smirked and winked at me and I laughed. I watched as Ratchet led her to his passenger door and I smiled to myself. I didn't need to see anymore as I turned around and walked to our room. Kayla would spill later, and I'd be there to listen to all of the juicy details.

I waved over my shoulder as I retreated "No worries, ya'll have fun."

I could feel Jazz's smugness as he mentioned _'Ah told ya he liked her.'_

I snickered "It would seem you were right."

My thoughts drifted to Kayla's old family. Her husband had been a good man, a dear friend of her's that became more. His name was Mark, and he was as gentle as they come. We promised to always come back home to Alpine, where our roots were firmly planted. For the most part, we held true to that.

We had all grown up together in Alpine, and when Kayla and I would race quads, Mark would be on the sidelines cheering us on. He moved away for college while Kayla and I went to Sul Ross and studied undergrad together. When he moved back, I had taken enough courses to further my goal of photography while Kayla moved away to attend a Tech university. She had moved back after 6 years, finishing her masters degree and going to work under the local mechanic.

Soon after, they started dating. He was wonderful to her, opening doors and always putting himself on the dangerous side of the road when they walked. Not 3 years later, they were married and announcing their first child. Aaden's birth was to be remembered, Mark had taken a video camera into the birthing room and tried to lighten the mood as she screamed and clawed my hand in pain.

Lighten the room he did! He dove in between her legs to take a peek of the baby's head, which was a bad idea all in itself. He blubbered a moment, then passed out! He took out one of the nurses, who had attempted to catch him despite her smaller stature. Kayla had released her hold on my hand and yelled at him, but it was all funny nonsense. Her words were scary, almost to the point of being sadistic, as she watched him move about the room. As soon as he had hit the ground though, she stopped screaming and laughed. That's when Aaden was born.

All hell broke loose after that, but that's a story for another time.

I sighed as I unlocked the panel to our room and slid into the sweet, cool darkness of the living room. I shed my over shirt as I walked to the bathroom, I needed a bath.

I didn't even give Jazz a second thought as I stripped off my shirt and pants, grabbing a pair of undies from the drawer and walking into the bathroom we shared. It was small, a white cast iron bathtub taking up most of the room, while a white granite sink and counter sat on the wall next to the tub. On the opposite wall sat hangers for wet towels with clean towels on a bench next to them. In the far corner was a toilet tucked away into a separate mini room.

I turned the water on hot and let the tub fill as I stared at my gaunt reflection in the mirror. Jazz growled when he noticed that the tops of my iliac crests were more prominent, as well as the bottom of my rib cage. I hadn't eaten well over the past few months and it showed, that's for sure.

I looked away from myself and stopped the water in the tub "Alright, no peeking."

I felt the hum from his spark as he responded, I felt his emotions dampen as he gave me as much privacy as I needed. I turned on the small radio we had on the counter on to some soft music before moving to the towel rack and setting one on the floor next to the tub.

I popped off my bra and removed my panties before sinking into the warm water. Now this was the life. I sunk in until the water was up to my neck, warmth enveloping my frame lovingly. Jazz's spark rested against my breast, neither sinking nor staying afloat. I felt the day's cares melt away and my muscles relaxed the longer I was in. I slowly washed my body off of the grime, dunking my head under the water and running my fingers through it.

My mind unconsciously flared out and reached to Jazz, I felt the connection as my mind brushed against his own. The feeling of his presence slipping back to me had goosebumps forming on my skin and I savored the feeling of being connected. He was completely calm, relaxed even, as he felt the warm water and heard my calm breathing.

I felt his ghostly hands run up my side and back down to my hips _'Amy, mine.'_

I blushed into the water and shivered as it trailed around my belly button and up to in between my breasts. A wave of arousal hit me and I gasped at the intensity. I couldn't tell if it was my own or his.

_'Ah can't not look.'_

A smooth rumble resounded in my mind as two hands ghosted over my stomach and down my legs in a massaging manner. The hands moved to my face and I felt ghostly lips touch mine. It was so gentle, but I knew it was there. My breath hitched as his fingers rested on my chest right in between my breasts, right next to his spark.

I could feel his irritation at not being able to do anything, despite how hard he tried to make his touches more firm. Despite that, he continued his massaging, touching closer to my womanhood. My arousal spiked and I groaned in irritation, this was just too much, I needed him back. He spent a good long 10 minutes massaging my legs, arms, torso, and neck as it sent chills up my spine and raised goosebumps.

After massaging every other possible area, his fingers ghosted over my nether regions and I moaned lightly.

_'Yer beautiful, Amy mine.'_

My heart exploded into a million pieces and my emotions went in every direction. I was aroused to the point of pain, I was sad because I couldn't hold Jazz in my arms, I was thrilled that he was here and paying attention to me, excited he was coming back, but still so very lonely.

Then, I was wrapped into a warm feeling that chased all of the others way. Love.

_'Let meh pleasure ya, sweetspark... The way Ah should ave.'_

His emotions flooded and overpowered mine as he pushed them from my mind and left only content. His ghostly fingers dipped over my womanhood and ran gentle circles around my opening, lightly tracing the outer edges. I gasped and moaned, grasping into the water for the being that wasn't there.

I felt his mouth cover my breasts gently as he nipped and kissed my entire submerged body. I could hear his groan as he sent me another wave of arousal and I growled. His fingers felt like they dipped very slightly into me, and that was enough. My body screamed for release and he pushed further, sending me images of his own glorious human form.

_'Ya have no idea wha ya do ta meh.'_

He was perfect and very, very naked. My thoughts roamed over the image he gave me and I felt a swell of pride. His form stared at me with those amazing glowing eyes, his mocha body was rippling with tight muscle. He stood bare for me to see his manhood and I couldn't help but blush at the thoughts that invaded my mind. Oh, I could see perfectly what I did to him, and it was exciting.

The next image he sent was him positioned between my legs, his manhood at attention as he rested it against my opening, it's tip glistening. I groaned when his fingers dipped again lightly into me and he showed me himself thrusting into me. I cried out as his fingers felt like they twirled inside me. I bucked against his ghostly fingers "Jazz..."

_'The first thin I want ta do when Ah get back...'_

He sent me images of him in his protoform with his chest plating open. I could see his spark glowing brightly within it's confines and his visor was a bright blue.

_'Ah want ya ta bond with meh. Ah want ta make ya mine.'_

My heart soared, he wanted to bond with me! He wanted to be with me in the most binding way he possibly could. His lips ghosted over mine and I groaned into his touch again. I could tell he was waiting, and so I vocalized it.

"Yes.." I groaned "I want to.. ahhh"

That was all he needed, he pushed fervently, not resting until I reached my sweet release. I moaned his name as my body exploded into the cooling tub. His face appeared in my mind, his lips were pulled into a loving smile and his eyes had dimmed a bit closer to blue. He kept moving his fingers around my opening a few more moments after I had finished, my body quivering.

I got the image of him on his knees, his body spent, and his liquids dripping from his manhood. I had pleasured him with our combined emotions, I didn't even have to touch him. The thought sent a thrill up my spine and he chuckled.

_'Ah'll make sure we ave teh time to discover more.'_

The tub was now cooled and I knew I needed to get out. My legs shakily brought me out of the tub and I wrapped the towel around my form. His hands went to my shoulders as if to give me support as I unplugged the tub and slipped on my panties, sweat pants, and a large tee.

When I finally climbed into bed I curled up around Jazz's spark and kissed it tenderly. I could feel his shiver as it hit him full force and funneled to me. He then laid his ghostly arms around my body and pressed himself into my backside, nuzzling his face into my damp hair.

I was content, his love rolling off me in waves and lulling me to sleep. If it was possible, I suddenly became even more excited about having him back.

* * *

**Did this scene confuse anyone? Just to clarify: He IS a ghost, so he can't actually invade any of her... erm... holes. Hence the images to push her further as he toyed around on her skin. **

**Sooo... Good, bad, ugly? :) Rate and review and let me know what you all think! **


	12. Wine and Stretchers

**A/N- To set another mood chapter 'As I am'- Goo Goo Dolls! I think it's time to add some color to Kayla and Ratchet's new relationship. Enjoy the fluffiness! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, as much as I wish it were true. Amy and Kayla are MINE! :)**

**On with the show!**

* * *

Ratchet had stayed silent during the drive, causing Kayla to wonder what he was up to. They had left the base 30 minutes ago and she was _hungry_! Ratchet was driving off road, sliding through the sandy dunes to an unmarked scene in the distance.

When the ocean finally came into view, Kayla noticed something laid out on the beach side. A large towel? It stood out against the reds and yellows of the sky as the sun burned a dull orange on it's last bit of life before extinguishing into the ocean.

Ratchet pulled to a stop behind the towel and popped her door as he moved to the back of his alt form. Kayla slid out of the seat and kicked off her boots and socks as she let her feet wiggle around in the sand. She set her boots next to Ratchet's front tire and walked around the blanket, studying it's red color.

Ratchet came out the back of his alt form with a basket in hand and Kayla blushed lightly. He couldn't be planning what she thought he was, was he?

Ratchet set the basket in the middle of the blanket and set himself on one side "Ready for dinner?"

Kayla's heart skipped a beat and and she slowly nodded, sitting herself catty corner to Ratchet and the basket. "Um.. sure..."

Ratchet's gaze locked onto hers and he tilted his head, taking in her nervousness "Are you okay? Your blood pressure seems to be rising alarmingly."

Kayla's shoulders dropped and she laughed nervously "I am okay, but are you?"

"All systems functional and my energon levels are near 98 percent." He said as he brought out two wine glasses and flashed the red wine bottle.

Kayla rubbed her neck "Um, that's not exactly what I meant."

He gazed back at her curiously "Ah, I assume you referring to my change in behavior then?"

Kayla could only nod. Ratchet hummed as he poured a bit of wine into both glasses "I have read that this is the way to gain a human femme's attention. Am I correct?"

Kayla blushed"Y-yes, this is one way."

He handed her one of the glasses with an arched eyebrow and smiled one of his straight, perfect smiles "Is it working?"

At this, Kayla took a large gulp of her wine, then looked to the sky shyly. She felt like she was back in high school, the butterflies racing around in her belly at ever look he gave her. She savored the taste of the wine a moment longer, willing to make this dream come true last just a bit longer. If it wasn't real, she didn't want to wake up anytime soon.

She glanced back at Ratchet, who was staring at her intently. She couldn't fool him, she knew, he could sense the slightest change in heart rate, blood pressure, he could smell arousal. Who was she fooling if she lied? Neither of them, that's who.

She leaned back and held her body up with an arm "Yeah, it's working. Has been since we met."

His eyes glew a bit brighter and he smiled gently "Good."

He pulled out a fork and some spaghetti for one, laying it before Kayla. He had heard that spaghetti was a wonder food for human courting, but he couldn't figure as to why. When he had looked up the reasoning behind it, he had found pictures of Italy and animated dogs... humans are strange..

"I knew you'd be hungry after work, I had Ironhide warm it up for me again when I realized we'd be held up by the disaster twins."

Kayla allowed herself a giggle "How sweet of you guys!"

Ratchet hummed and smiled inwardly, she didn't need to know_ how_ he accomplished that feat. Being the only medic around here was definitely a bonus, oh yes.

Kayla ate the spaghetti quickly, thinking of how much this reminded her of 'Lady and the Tramp'. Too bad he couldn't eat human food, it would have topped off the cuteness. Kayla set the empty container down an sipped on her glass a bit more as Ratchet stared out at the sunset. He sat there relaxed on an arm as his other hand swirled the contents of his glass in lazy circles.

The colors of the sunset had all but faded, leaving the sky a vibrant purple and blue. It contrasted perfectly with his eyes and she inwardly sighed, she hoped this was real and not all in her twisted head.

She set her glass onto the towel and went to dig out the rest of the wine, but Ratchet beat her to it. He silently poured her the rest and she smiled "Want to go for a walk?"

He looked a bit confused for a moment, then his eyes regained their normal luster and he nodded "Sure."

Kayla stood up and snagged her wine glass in her right hand. She held out the other for Ratchet as he closed the distance between them easily. Kayla walked barefoot in the sand, letting the water hit her ankles. She laced her fingers with Ratchet's and smiled at him, her heart pounding a mile a minute.

Could the evening get any more perfect?

* * *

Morning. The time that we all despise as we seek refuge in our warm blankets.

I shivered and curled up as the chilly morning air woke me from my pleasant dreams. I felt the light tingle of Jazz's mind mingling with mine, his ghostly presence making my back tingle with goosebumps.

_'Get up, sweetspark.'_

"Ugh..." I groaned and turned over onto my stomach "I dun wanna..."

Another gentle prod _'Ya need to get up an see Kayla.'_

The mention of her name had my mind wrapping around last nights events. I remembered my bath, warm and soothing. Jazz's hands as they massaged me into pure relaxation. His ghostly lips upon mine and... Jazz's growl resounded through my thoughts and I froze. Oh yeah, yeah that's what happened... anyways...

Kayla, right, yes. Last night Ratchet had given her his arm and let her into his passenger seat. They drove out of the base about 8 last night, if I remembered correctly.

Grumbling, I rolled out of the bed and wrapped myself in my own blue house robe and made my way into the kitchen. Kayla was just opening the front door and sneaking in as she tried to be silent. What caught my attention though, was she was still in the same clothes she had left with yesterday.

My grin grew as I crossed my arms and leaned against the counter knowingly.

As soon as Kayla turned around from locking the door she froze, her eyes locked onto mine. "Oh hi, Amy... It's um... not what you think?"

I rolled my eyes to her "That's what they always say."

Kayla shrugged as nonchalantly as she possibly could and went to walk past me. I held up a doughnut and waved it around before her, effectively making her stop and look to it in hunger.

"Alright chick, spill. Don't leave anything out!"

Kayla sighed and with a last glowering look at the doughnut, she snatched it form my hand and went to lean on the opposite counter. She rubbed her arm and took a small bite of her doughnut. "Well, he took me for a sunset picnic on the beach."

My eyes bugged "No way!"

She blushed lightly "Yes, way. He even had brought me spaghetti, like, 'Lady and the Tramp' style!"

I giggled "Wow, I didn't know he even knew about that!"

"I didn't either! Apparently he had been thinking about this the past few days."

"Ok, what else...?"

"We went for a walk down the beach.. hand in hand..and wine in hand."

"Did you...?"

"No! Frag, is that even possible?"

I bit my lip as I examined her new use for Cybertronian curse words. They were rather appealing. "Apparently so..?"

"You didn't?!" Kayla gasped at me.

I sighed and bent my head "Apparently, ghosts are very persuasive, and pleasing."

I felt Jazz's rumble of approval _'Am Ah now?'_

Kayla snorted in laughter "I don't need to know, girlie."

I rolled my eyes and smirked "Anyways, where did you sleep last night?"

Kayla blushed again "Um.. I may have kinda sorta fell asleep with him on the beach. I woke up to him cussing and he took us back to base quickly."

At this, my heart gave a slight jump as Jazz listened intently "Why?" I asked, voicing his question.

Kayla frowned and looked at her doughnut "I'm not sure, Ratchet said Optimus needed him. He left with Ironhide and Sideswipe about an hour ago." She hummed and took another bite of her breakfast "They all seemed to be in quite a rush. I hope everything's okay."

I shrugged "Hey, it's Optimus we're talking about."

She smiled a bit "Yeah, you're right."

* * *

The day flew by quickly as we relaxed on the couch and recalled past memories. Kayla was hesitant to push her new relationship with Ratchet, but I was adamant. She needed a new man er-mech in her life. In the background, we had Fast and the Furious playing on low sound.

She sighed and looked to me lazily "I'm not the young sprout I was before, Amy. I'm not sure if I even remember how to date, what were the rules even?"

I smiled "Second date, first kiss. from beyond that, it's all a matter of how fast you want to-"

Kayla growled "No, no. That's the problem, Amy."

"Huh?"

"I want to go fast, hell, if he'd asked me to warm his bed last night I probably would have. I've been waiting for him to return my feelings for so long that I feel like I'm going to spontaneously combust at any moment!"

I snickered "Then do what you feel like Kayla, we aren't breaking any rules... that I know of. One sec... " I sent the question to Jazz and he hummed _'Nah sweetspark, no rules unless yer bonded wit another.'_

I nodded and looked to Kayla again "Jazz says you're fine. There's nothing that goes against their... erm.. programming, I guess?"

Kayla waved her hand to me "Yeah, yeah, I get it."

I was about to respond when shouts interrupted me, they were gradually getting louder. It sounded like Ratchet.

Kayla jumped from her spot on the couch and rushed outside with me hot on her heels, Jazz had a feeling of urgency that I couldn't ignore.

Outside, the Autobots were returning to the hangars, but they looked somewhat... off.

Ironhide stomped past us without even looking down. His body was tense, like the others, and his jaw was set in barely controlled anger. Ratchet was following him looking equally pissed as he kicked at the sand and muttered to himself.

Once Kayla got close enough to him, she called out to the older mech "Ratch?"

He instantly stopped his muttering and looked to her with sad optics. He knelt down before us and vented loudly, it was like he was ashamed. Kayla reached up and stroked his hand gently "What happened?"

Sideswipe walked past us then, his usual grin wiped off his face "Optimus risked his life for that Samuel boy."

Ratchet groaned lightly and hung his head a bit lower "And he lost it."

I felt like crying, why? Because Jazz's emotions hit me so hard I was almost left breathless. Searing rage blew over my mind like a warm gust of wind, followed by agony and sadness. But, just as it appeared, it was gone. Jazz had blocked himself and his emotions from me as he rode out his roller coaster alone. I grabbed onto Kayla's arm for support as his familiar presence left my mind.

Sideswipe looked to Ratchet and set a hand on his shoulder "It wasn't your fault, he was long gone before we got there."

Ratchet shook his head "I should have been able to do something. I'm the fragging medical officer, not the helpless sparkling that was out there today."

Sideswipe growled back, but Ironhide cut him off "Enough! Frag it, there's nothing any of us could have done!" He growled and spat at the ground in hatred. "We were all taken off guard by Megatron's appearance."

Ratchet's face turned harsh and he glared at the ground, his inner demons eating away at his processor.

"H-how...?" My voice betrayed my outward calm, If he was alive, that meant we were all in danger... again. Now, I was wishing we had figured out that he wanted with me.

Sideswipe shrugged and looked to me "They were missing a Con, I'd assume they offlined him and used him to rebuild Megatron."

"That sick bastard.." Ironhide growled out. I could see his arms twitching, as if he was trying to keep his guns under control.

Kayla rubbed soothing circles on Ratchet's hand and smiled sadly at him, she had seen this before, she had been in his very position.

A large truck, similar to a CTX International but much larger, pulled up behind the Autobots and drove slowly into the hangar. In it's back end, was Optimus. His body was ruined, his spark chamber bare for the world to see. It pained me to see the strong leader in such a fashion and my heart gave an agonizing clench as they parked the truck in Optimus' normal spot.

I sighed and smiled to Ratchet lightly "If there's nothing you could have done Ratchet, then there's nothing anyone could have done. Don't beat yourself up." A sudden anger spread through me as I remembered Megatron "If _HE_ can be revived, I _know_ Optimus has the same chance."

* * *

That night, after Elita1 had moved from her spark mate's side, Ratchet had begun to work. He patched the spots he could, taking out dents while Kayla repaired Optimus' energon lines.

They had left his spark chamber untouched, fixing only the casing and his protective chest armor. The sun was just beginning to rise when they finished. Kayla staggered as she rose to her feet sleepily and awaited Ratchet's hand to help her down.

The medic stared at her for a moment, he knew she wouldn't make it very far past the door of her room if he left her. Instead, he scooped her up and held her gently in his hand as he made his way to the other side of the medical bay.

He cautiously transformed around her, ignoring her protests as she claimed she could make it to her room. As soon as his transformation had finished, he flickered on his holoform and stood inside the cab.

"Come here, Kayla." He murmured, taking her arm gently and helping her from the passenger seat.

She went with little resistance, her resolve crumbling with every step he took towards the large, soft stretcher in his back end.

He helped Kayla lay down, and she took him down with her, holding him like her life depended on it. Ratchet relaxed and laid beside her as she started to sob lightly. He stroked her long hair and placed a kiss to her forehead as she allowed a tear to escape.

She mourned for Elita1, who's spark would slowly wither without her spark mate. She mourned for the Earth, who now had to face Megatron once again. She cried for Ratchet, who still blamed himself for Optimus' death.

"It's... not your fault.. Ratch." She murmured with a small hitch in her voice. Ratchet sighed and held her close, rocking back and forth gently. Her words made him feel better, as only she could do. He was pleased that she was comfortable enough with him to show her feelings in such a way. His own spark ached for the young blue triplet who slept in a cold berth tonight.

Kayla's breathing became even and her chest stopped convulsing as she finally calmed down some time later. She was so tired that she couldn't sleep. Ratchet stayed awake, his eyes on the ceiling and his hand still stroking her hair in a loving manner.

Kayla couldn't help but smile "I'm sorry Ratchet, I didn't mean to have that outburst."

He looked to her and shook his head, wiping away a stray tear with his thumb. "No, it's alright. You care deeply for others, that's what makes you a great medic."

Kayla pressed her face into the hand and sighed through her nose. His words rang true and that in and of itself was enough to make her feel a bit better. His gentle touch chased away the rest of her cares and for the moment, it was enough to make her feel content.

She gazed into his blue eyes and smiled weakly. She didn't want to push his limits, but she needed the reassurance tonight.

She brought her face to his and gently kiss his lips. They were soft, warm, tasting of mint and metal.

Ratchet's body went stiff and she could hear his sirens whirr momentarily in alarm. She had completely taken him off guard, and it showed. When she pulled away, she could see the flashing red of his lights as they bounced off the walls of the med bay in bright red and blue.

She was slightly disappointed when he didn't kiss her back, thinking she had pushed too far too soon for the older medic. His eyes darkened as he stared at her with his lips still slightly parted.

Kayla's flips turned into a frown with shame as she started to pull from his grasp. She didn't need to be told when she had pushed her boundaries.

Just as she was about to set her feet over the edge, his arm snaked around her middle and pulled her back to his chest. She looked to his face in alarm, his eyes were a bright blue, glowing in the darkness. She noticed his lights had turned off, leaving them once again in almost complete darkness.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked gently.

Kayla held her breath "I um.."

Ratchet sighed at her unease and stroked her face once more as his eyes dulled back to their normal sky blue "I am sorry, you just took me by surprise. I am not yet familiar with human customs, I didn't know if kissing was the same in your culture."

Kayla breathed out a sigh of relief at his apology "Was it different?"

He nodded slightly "A bit. Kissing isn't something we do lightly, it is reserved for bond mates."

Kayla scratched at her head "Erm... Sorry then. I didn't know it was so special or I wouldn't have forced you to-"

His own light lips cut her off mid sentence, firm and yet so gentle. He held the back of her head with one hand and pushed her body closer to his with the other. Kayla felt like she was on fire, her entire body going hot with passion. This is what she'd been waiting for, for him to love her back.

When he pulled his lips from hers she sucked in a glorious breath of minty air and laid her head against his arm as he spoke "Like I said, it's reserved for bond mates."

She gazed at him curiously "But we aren't bonded in any way."

He smiled cockily "Not yet, we aren't. I knew you were mine after that night we spent under the stars."

Her breath hitched as he kissed her neck gently, trailing his cheek along her neck lovingly. She found her voice after a long moment, her heart beating rapidly "How?"

A possessive growl from his engine startled her and his eyes bore into hers "I can sense everything about you Kayla. I can feel your emotions as if they were mine own, I can smell and taste your arousal," He placed a finger over her heart lightly "I can hear your spark calling to me with every beat."

Kayla's head spun with the information. He had known all along how she felt? Every time she admired him from a distance as he had taught her about the Cybertronian anatomy? She remembered gazing upon his glorious backside as he moved to get the supplies for her next lesson almost every morning.

Her voice sounded loud, even to her ears as she half whispered "Then what took you so long, damnit?"

As soon as he smiled it was gone. "I was afraid of loosing you to this war. I was too stubborn to get close." He traced her cheek again and sighed "It took the news of Jazz's rebirth for me to realize my mistake. I am suppose to be fighting _for you_, not _against_ you." His gaze drifted across her face and locked eyes with her.

Kayla watched him for a long moment before moving her hands to his lightly bearded chin, grabbing the hair and pulling him towards her once more. Their lips connected once more and he hummed his approval as the walls vibrated lightly. He traced her cheek with the tips of his fingers and she hugged him closer, tracing her thumb back and forth on his spine. Once again she admired his thin and nicely built his holoform was. Just as good as his true self.

Finally, they pulled away and Ratchet's glowing eyes pierced hers and narrowed a bit in concern. "Sleep now, Kayla."

Kayla groaned and dug her face into his neck "Then stop making me want to stay awake."

Ratchet shook his head then went back to stroking her long hair. Kayla kissed him at the base of his neck lightly and snuggled closer "Night Ratch."

He kissed the top of her head for a long moment "Goodnight, Kayla."

* * *

I relaxed on the couch, eating a pint of chocolate ice cream and watching a sappy romance movie. My tears of the day had long since dried and I had cleaned back up. Jazz had yet to open back up to me, but I felt like he needed the time to think and grieve. Optimus had been his leader, his friend, since before the Earth had even started developing life. I could only imagine his spark ache.

The TV flashed with lightning and the lovers kissed passionately in the rain, I took another mouthful of ice cream and sucked it from the spoon pleasantly. Once the movie had ended, and my ice cream was empty, I began putting the dirty dishes in the sink and drinking a few sips of water. I had been secretly hoping Jazz would pop back in while I was eating the chocolate goodness. Of course that didn't happen. Oh well, I'll just have to eat another bowl before he gets revived.

Kayla was still out helping Ratchet repair Optimus, it was starting to get pretty late. I shrugged and left the kitchen light on for her before heading to my room and ducking under the cool covers. I snuggled into the bed and sighed as sleep started to cradle me in it's sweet embrace.

A familiar presence literally knocked on my mind and I reached out for it easily, letting it back in. Jazz's sorrow was much less now, and was aimed at himself.

_'Sorry sweetspark, Ah was just-'_

"No Love, there's no need to apologize. I understand." I felt his sorrow lessen and his love reach out to me in a gentle caress.

His ghostly body pressed against my back and he growled lightly _'How did Ah end up wit such a perfect sparkmate..'_

I snorted into the covers "Who've you been seeing then? I'm pretty sure I'm not perfect."

He kissed the back of my head gently _'Yer perfect for meh, tha's all that matters.'_

I smiled as my eyes drifted shut on their own accord, I was exhausted.

_'Sleep sweetspark, Ah'll be here when ya wake.'_


	13. Fears

**Wow guys, 57 reviews! :D Thank you all for the support and the messages! XOXO Let's start the battle for Optimus, shall we?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, as much as I wish it were true. Amy and Kayla are MINE! :)**

**On with the show!**

* * *

That afternoon, Kayla woke to loud metallic bangs and the chatter of many men. She was still curled up on Ratchet's stretcher, but the medic was nowhere in sight.

Kayla unwrapped herself from the thin white blanket and moved to peek around the front seats. What she saw was painful, and terrifying.

Optimus was being loaded onto a long flat bed truck as a large, heavy duty net lay across his lifeless form. Men crawled across his body and around the truck, almost like a hoard of ants. Elita1 was nowhere to be seen, but Ratchet's holoform was next to Major Lennox as they argued back and forth about something.

Kayla swallowed thickly as Ratchet flung his hands up in the air and Lennox bowed his head, shaking it lightly. Soon, all of the men, plus Optimus, were gone.

It took a moment, but Ratchet finally looked to his alt form and sighed, his voice going through his speakers as he answered her unasked question. "They are taking him away, to the human's main military base. We are all being moved."

Kayla's lips pressed into a thin line and she scowled at the door they had just left through. "Something's fishy," She said "Shouldn't burial rights fall to us? Er- I mean, the Autobots?"

Ratchet ignored her slip up, entirely too furious to care at that moment "Technically."

"Then fight em! Take um back!" She growled, clenching his passenger seat head rest in a death grip. Her anger came off her body in waves, so much raw fear and anger that Ratchet narrowed his eyes at her.

"We cannot."

"Why the frag not?!"

"Because... we do not, cannot, harm humans. It would be best if we left this world and it's populace to it's own demise."

"Optimus would not have wanted that. He would have-"

"Wanted us to help the humans? Wanted us to sacrifice ourselves to protect them?" He snarled and his holoform disappeared. Kayla climbed out of his alt mode as he transformed and knelt before her "Yeah, he most likely would ha-"

"No!" Kayla made a show of stomping her foot to interrupt his louder voice. "He wouldn't have wanted your technology to fall into human hands! We can't let them have his body!"

Ratchet vented and shook his head, asking softly "What would you have us do, Kayla? We can't go around killing humans, we'd start a war if we tried to get him back forcefully. We don't need to have enemies of Decepticons _and_ humans to worry about."

At this, Kayla sighed and calmed down as well, scratching her head lightly. "I- I don't know Ratch. I just feel like this is wrong, we need to do something."

Ratchet reached out and rested his finger against Kayla's face comfortingly. He needed a plan, and he hoped Lennox could help him.

* * *

Lennox sighed as he overlooked Optimus' body as the flatbed loaded him onto the large plane. He shook his head in disgust at the turn of events yesterday. The alien race that was helping defend them, are now going to be used to dissect and gain their weapons knowledge. In his own him, he knew the humans weren't ready for this. Not by a long shot.

Epps stood beside him, arms crossed and his jaw set thoughtfully. He was probably thinking the same thing right now, and that's what disturbed him. Hell, most of these soldiers knew better.

If only there was some way to help the Autobots get possession of Prime back...

"So, we're shipping him back to base... This is such a mistake."

Epps nodded, sweat dripping off his nose as he completed the motion. He seemed at a loss for words.

A voice called from behind them "Major Lennox, phone call."

Taking the large phone, Lennox held to to his ear "Yeah?"

A hoarse voice sounded from the other end of the line "Lennox, I'm with the kid."

"Huh?"

"The kid. You know, The one with the bad attitude, right?"

Lennox's mind started to race. Sam. Simmons was with him?

"Yeah."

"We need the truck."

Lennox glanced at the flat bed as it started to drive up the ramp and hide Optimus from view. "Ok, why?"

"We got a possible resurrection going on over here."

Lennox looked to Galloway as the bald man turned to him "Where's here?"

"You're not going to believe where we are. Code Tut, as in King Tutankhamen. Back of a $1 bill."

Lennox nodded and grabbed a pen and piece of paper from his back pocket. "Read it to me."

"Coordinates for airdrop, 29.5 North, 34.88 East. Write it down, got it?"

"Got it."

"Oh, my God. I got to go. Okay. Heat comes."

And with that, the phone line disconnected. Lennox glared at the paper a moment before turning to one of the airmen behind him "Check these coordinates for me. Don't let anyone else see it."

Later that afternoon, the airman ducked out from the back of the plane and handed him the paper back. "Here they are, sir."

Lennox scowled at the paper "Tip of the Red Sea. Gulf of Aqaba."

Epps glared at him disbelievingly "Egypt? Are you serious?"

Epps walked a slow half circle around Lennox, hands behind his back in thought "Even if we could figure out how to get the big man over there, how is this kid supposed to bring him back to life?"

Lennox looked around to be sure he didn't have prying eyes before muttering "Look, I don't know, but we've got to trust him."

* * *

I sat alone with Elita1, at the base of her smaller pedes. She was sitting on the cold metal floor, looking down at her hands in sadness. Her life was withering away, her own spark dissolving without the strength of it's bond mate. Her eyes were dimmer than before and her lips were pulled into a small frown.

I knew this feeling all too well. The feeling that all hope was lost. That moment, when everything you knew was no more, and when the people you held the closest slipped out from between your fingers. Unfortunately, all of her hope had a right to be lost. She only had a few days before she too would pass and join him in the Well of Sparks.

My heart ached for the blue femme and I gently pat her pedes as she recalled her memories of Optimus in her mind. Every now and then, she'd open up to me and whisper a story from their past. It was as if she spoke too loud, her words would shatter and fall from the air.

This had been going on since early this afternoon, it was now 9 pm.

Despite being tired, hungry, and wanting to rub my sore arse, I stayed with her in the back of the plane. The Autobots were currently being moved into their own planes, Arcee, Chromia, and Elita1 were all together in one with Ironhide and Sideswipe near the front. I refused to move, and nobody could say otherwise as I quietly comforted the blue sister.

Elita1 was currently going through one of her silent spells, her sad blue optics were locked onto the floor before her. I heard the light footfalls of a human, and glanced up to see a bright looking Kayla. Her eyes said something she couldn't, and excitement gnawed at my insides.

Were we going to get him free?

"Amy, come on, we need to get ready for departure."

I shook my head and glanced to Elita1 "I don't want to leave her." I thought of all the times I was left alone to my own thoughts, those twisted dark thoughts I had when I was awake. I couldn't leave the blue sister to the same fate.

Chromia's finger thumped me from the opposite side and I whipped my head to look at her. She smiled gently "Go on, little one. She'll be okay."

Guilt gnawed at me, but I knew the sisters would be strong as long as they stuck together. They would give her more comfort than I probably could at this moment.

I nodded my head and stood shakily, rubbing my sore arse. Hours upon hours spent sitting wasn't really the best idea I had all my life.

Jazz comforted me gently _'Ya did more than ya think, sweetspark."_

Kayla led me by the arm off the plane and back inside to our now empty room. I finally relieved myself and changed into comfortable traveling clothes. Sliding on tan kapris, a forest green tee, and green and brown flip flops. Lastly, I hooked a belt on with Firefly resting in it's holster. I knew better than to go without it, even if I barely knew how to use it.

Kayla was already dressed by the time I came out, wearing her signature ranch boots, boot cut jeans, and a button up red top with a white undershirt, and finishing the look with her customary hat.

Not 30 minutes later, we were finishing up our last meal on base when Lennox approached us with a slight smile. Kayla raised an eyebrow at him and he winked back "Just wanted to tell you girls to stay with me in Optimus' plane."

I bit back a growl as I realized I couldn't be with Elita1. I hoped he had a damn good plan.

Kayla crossed her arms "Alrighty. What's that ya got up your sleeve Major?"

Lennox shook his head, though his eyes twinkled in mischief "I cannot say. Just stay close to me, got it?"

I sighed and rubbed my temple, I was ready to be done with this whole day and just go back to bed. I felt my age creeping up on my human body, my arse hurt, my back hurt, and I was very, very sleepy.

Jazz laughed in my mind _'Not fer long."_

I ran a hand down my face "Okay. Let's just get this over with, please."

Kayla wrapped her arm around my shoulders and led me as we followed Lennox back to the largest carrier. Once inside the carrier, we were strapped into the seats along the wall just beyond Optimus' large body. I kept my eyes on his form long after the plane had taken off, until I fell asleep on Kayla's shoulder.

* * *

I woke with a start, wind was howling past me and the noise was threatening to burst my eardrum. Lennox's voice screamed over the howling wind "All right team, grab your chutes!"

A bald headed man, Galloway, stared at him disbelievingly "Bailout like, bailout?"

Lennox glanced to the man "You familiar with the standard MC-4?"

"Of course not! I've never jumped out a perfectly good airplane before!"

My mind started to catch up with where we were, I looked to my left to see Kayla strapping on her own parachute. She looked to me and smiled "Put one on, girlie. We're about to jump."

My breath hitched and I felt my eyes burn with unshed tears. One of my worst fears and I was being forced to face it in one of the cruelest of ways possible. Heights. Kayla helped fit me with the parachute, hooking it onto me properly with the help of Epps.

I could feel Jazz trying to calm me down, but I was far past that. No, no, this day was just getting worse and worse. I shook my head as Jazz's emotions tried to overpower my own. Moments later, I felt like I could breathe again. My head was clear and I could understand what was being said around me, what was happening.

"Thanks Jazz." I murmured, just loud enough so I know he could hear me. If he wouldn't have been able to calm me I probably would have ended up on the floor.

Lennox rejoined the group, but without Galloway. Kayla shot him a knowing look and Epps asked "He say goodbye?"

Lennox shrugged as he started to put on his parachute leisurely "No, he didn't even say goodbye."

Kayla let out a bark of laughter "You pushed him, didn't you?"

Lennox shook his head and a grin started to form "No, he let himself out. I told him to pull the blue really hard when he gets out of the plane, and you know what? He pulled the fuckin thing right there!" The men around us laughed at his words.

I rolled my eyes at the thought of Galloway's face as he realized what he had done "Idiot."

Kayla smiled "And to think, guys like him have power of us, what?"

The plane make a sharp left turn and we all held our breaths, for any moment now, we would be dropping Optimus off... and flinging ourselves over with him.

What will we do after, who knows? But, if this many soldiers are in on the plot, it's got to be something good.

It wasn't but another 30 minutes before Lennox called out to the group "All right, dropping the big guy! Let's move!"

Kayla grabbed my hand and I squeezed her's back, this was my moment to overcome my fears. If my own strength fails, I have Kayla next to me and Jazz with me. I shook my head as doubts plagued me, taunted me. Jazz pushed them away easily and sent me love through our connection. I stroked the spark under my shirt lovingly as I felt my resolve strengthen.

Optimus' body started to slide as the plane started on a sharp incline. As soon as his body had cleared the edge, Lennox was running off the edge followed by all of his men. I took a deep breath, looked to Kayla, and smiled tightly. She laughed at my fear and winked "Come on Amy, we've done far scarier than this."

All it took was a gentle tug as she started forward for my feet to follow her. Together, we sped up and jumped, hand in hand, off the edge.

Once the brightness of the world around me ceased to blind my eyes, the gentle calm that Jazz had worked so hard to achieve was instantly shattered. I screamed at the top of my lungs in fear as I curled my body up into a ball and held Kayla's hand in a bone crushing grip.

Unfortunately, that also made me too fast and my hand slipped from Kayla's grip.

Kayla flared out her body, spreading her legs and arm out to catch the wind and embrace it. With one hand on her head, holding her hat, and the other out into the air, she called to me "Pull your chute! Don't wait cause you're scared!"

My body reacted and I glanced at the two colors I could pull. I couldn't decide, nobody had shown me how to do this before I jumped! My mind couldn't process what Lennox had just said, I was in too much of a blinded, crazed state as my body spun about wildly.

I felt Jazz enter my mind and try to calm my heart before I had a stroke. His whispered words felt like a shout _'Blue, pull teh blue.'_

The parachute flew out of it's packaging and caught the wind, jerking me up harshly. I swear, if I had been a boy, I don't think I could have children now.. Ouch. Even Jazz cringed when the harness flew up and gave me a massive wedgie. My face scrunched into one of agony, like I had just eaten the biggest lemon warhead of my life and I was trying to stay quiet.

I watched Kayla fly past me, still free falling. We had a little ways to go before we hit the ground and I wasn't in a hurry by any means. I watched at Optimus' body landed gently, thanks to giant parachutes, into the soft hot sand.

I slowly drifted downwards and my knuckles turned white as I clung onto the harness like my life depended on it.

...Oh wait, it did.

* * *

Kayla reveled in the way the wind battered around her form as she made the descent easily. On her left, she could see Ratchet falling from another plane with his body in the upright position. He held a blaster gun at the ready and looked ready to run as soon as he hit the ground. The sun cast bright oranges on his form and he looked breathtaking!

Before she could admire him more, Kayla pulled her line at the last few possible moments and landed gracefully in a jog. She had only done it once before, but it was probably the most exhilarating experiences she could ever imagine. Free falling next to a giant robot, yeah, that's a new one for the records.

As soon as she finished pulling off the harness, Ratchet's alt form stopped beside her and she smiled. Kayla pat the side of his form and stared out into the empty desert. They were to keep a watch for Sam, and that's what she intended on doing until the deceptiscum showed up.

From the passenger side of Ratchet, Kayla could see Optimus' from laying in the sand as soldiers ran to stand beside the large leader. "Cover Optimus!" A voice she recognized as Lennox yelled out "Secure the village. Get those cases down here! I need snipers and Stingers up high!"

Lennox came to a stop beside Epps not far from Kayla. Epps looked through his scope and hissed "So, we just dropped off ten tons of dead robot in the middle of nowhere... I hope this kid knows what he's doing."

Lennox nodded "Yeah, me too."

One of the look outs on top of a building called to them "Got a visual. Yellow Team, four clicks."

Kayla had been waiting to hear news of Bumblebee and she wasn't disappointed. He was safe, Sam was safe, and there were no Cons around.

Epps shouted back "Pop flares, let them know we're here."

As the flares burned, Amy finally landed softly onto the sand and whimpered. Kayla went to her side and touched the woman, who flinched away from her touch like a scared animal.

"Well... if I had to pee before, I don't anymore..." Amy grumbled to herself angrily.

Kayla couldn't help but laugh. She knew Amy hadn't meant to be funny, but the look coupled with the words was too much for her to not laugh. Kayla pulled the harness from Amy's form and held the other girl's arms as she stepped out from the offending material.

_'At least she didn't actually pee herself'_ Kayla thought dryly_ 'I'd feel pretty bad about that.'_ Amy seemed to be in a daze of sorts as Kayla easily led her up to one of the many stone walls and sat her in the shade.

Amy leaned against the cold wall roughly with her eyes clenched shut, a growl escaped her lips "Never, ever, let me do that again."

Kayla laughed and rubbed her friend's arm "I can't guarantee that, seeing as how we are involved with giant alien robots." She remembered seeing Ratchet falling from the plane and scratched her temple awkwardly "Sexy, giant, alien robots... with nice paint... and afts.."

Amy rolled her eyes at Kayla's rambling, but she concentrated on Kayla's voice rather than the ruckus of the men scrambling around them. Kayla paused in her list as she caught sight of an incoming plane, it's markings resembling a mix between a tiger and zebra's stripes. They curved gracefully around the body, but they were wicked and sharp, one could easily tell it was an enemy.

From a bit further away, she picked up Epps' voice as he gawked at the plane "That thing's got alien tattoos all over it. That in't air force."

Kayla growled, she would remember those markings anywhere "It's Starscream!"

A high pitched squeal reverberated through the air with enough force to rumble Kayla's stomach slightly. The soldiers passed one another a look of curiosity and some took out their ear pieces and examined them.

"What the hell was that?"

"Anyone copy?"

"Anyone there? Who's up?"

"Damnit, it's dead. Comms are down."

Lennox glared at the offending ear piece and pitched it into the sand angrily.

Epps groaned "EMP burst."

"How will we alert the Sam and Bee?" Amy asked, her hands clenched at her sides "We need to let them know we're here."

Lennox looked to the girl and frowned "I've got an idea."

He looked to the men in his quad and called out, cupping his hands around his mouth "Alright boys, old school time. Let's pop some flares so the kid can find us and burn an S.O.S.. Let the eye in the sky know we need some help.

Amy pushed from the wall and shook her head. "Let's go help. I'm not going to be a Mary Sue because of a little fall."

Amy's movements faltered a moment as she took a step forward and giggled "Yeah, you wish." Kayla rolled her eyes playfully at the duo.

They began to grab any sticks or helpful items and run them over to the giant letters what would soon be alight. When they can made their third trip and the fire was being lit, Kayla heard a voice she'd hoped to never hear again. The very same voice caused Amy to flinch and drop to the ground as she scrambled for some sort of coverage.

"Decepticons, begin our assault!"


	14. A Reason to Fight

**I'm soooo sorry about the extended time I took to release this chapter! I've had a lot of issues with class this semester with the financial aid and whatnot.(Plus I got addicted to Archeage) No excuses though, I can't keep ya'll waiting! Here's the rest of the battle with a bit of a teaser ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, as much as I wish it were true. Amy and Kayla are MINE! :)**

**On with the show!**

* * *

As soon as I had heard his voice a wave of terror struck me. Not all of it was my own though, I could feel Jazz's worry as I started to scramble behind the nearest wall. I looked to where the voice had chimed but I didn't see anything... Oh, no.. no there! On the top of the Pyramid I could barely make out his silver shape clinging to the peak, a triangular con on the other side of the peak with him. I lunged for the wall and pushed myself against the cool, dirty stone.

I couldn't face those red eyes again, those evil, red optics that hungered for blood and revenge. I still could feel his gaze on me that day he died, our eyes locked and a feral snarl adorning my face. I knew he'd remember me and that's the last thing I needed at this time.

Goosebumps rose up my body and I panted from stress. I needed to stay hidden, I needed to stay away from him and close to the humans.

Epps stood next to me, his gun at his side as he stared at something in the distance. I was about to ask what he was staring at and to yell for him to hide when I felt it. Distant popping noises could be heard and the ground shook slightly, as if miniature explosions were going off.

Epps turned to me then, his body set into battle mode, eyes hard. His mouth formed into a grim line as he finally spoke with an air that commanded obedience. "Follow me, Amy."

The drive to stay hidden was unrelenting, but I willed my mind to calm. I knew better than to ignore or defy orders from a seasoned soldier... if I wanted to live. I held my breath and released it slowly before nodding to him. Together, we jogged out from our hiding spot and to the rest of the soldiers who were crouched around stone debris. I pulled myself around behind the few feet of stone wall left so I couldn't see Megatron. Epps called to one of them "How many we got?"

The soldier responded "About 13 of them."

Epps snarled and backed up as he held his gun defensively "This ain't good. This ain't good." He caught sight of Lennox standing next to one of the pillars, looking out at the transforming decepticons. "We're about to get our asses whupped!"

Lennox's shoulders tensed as he turned around and stalked back towards Optimus' body. "Bravo-Charlie, kneel!"

At his command, the small set of soldiers with him gathered around as best they could and knelt onto the sand, eyes to their commander. Lennox knelt with them, holding his rifle pointed up and a hand on the ground to steady him. I knelt down in the sand next to Kayla, who was standing next to Optimus' head, her eyes focused on the incoming cons with a short glare.

"All right, those decepticons are searching for Sam. Whatever he has, he thinks it'll bring Optimus back to life, so our mission is to find him and get him to Optimus."

Lennox adjusted his footing to look at the rest of his men "We're gonna draw fire from the left flank. I need a scout group."

Ironhide stepped forward over us easily, changing something with his guns "I'm leading." The triplets followed his lead silently. Ironhide transformed into his alt mode and awaited orders, the triplets surrounding him with their blasters loaded.

Lennox nodded to the mech "Go up through the middle with Arcee and Ironhide!" When a group of his men followed he continued "All right, when you see the precious cargo, I want you to pop green smoke and come back through those pillars." He pointed to a set of pillars to our left "We'll have an ambush set. All right? Let's go. Move out!"

'Hoorah!" The men cheered as one.

I backed up against Optimus and pulled Firefly out of it's case at my hip, I would be ready to defend my friends, this time.

_'Just be careful, sweetspark. Stay near Prime.'_

I kept my gaze on the scene before me, watching as the cons stalked around the town looking for Sam. I knew he was out there somewhere, I just hoped he was safe.

* * *

Kayla transformed her hand into a blaster and followed Ratchet to stand about a hundred feet from Optimus, setting themselves between his body and the cons.

She planted herself at Ratchet's feet and glared ahead, determined to keep Amy out of the danger as best as she could. Even from the large distance they had, she could still make out Cybertronian language as they snarled and spat commands to one another.

One con in particular drew her attention to the furthest section of the town as it seemed to parade about the premises. She stared for a moment longer until it's body turned and she rolled her eyes when she realized who it was.

A light shove came from beside her and she glared at the offending yellow finger's owner, but his optics were set on the incoming Decepicons. "I see that glare. Do not engage unless I am injured."

Kayla pat his finger with her left hand "With how many of them are out there, I doubt I'll have to wait long."

Ratchet seemed to bristle lightly at her words and scoffed "They're just Vehicons. I'd be surprised if they managed to scuff Ironhide's chassis."

Kayla shook her head "Tell that to the soldiers. They're going to be squished!"

Ratchet grunted "Then they shouldn't get underfoot." His optics turned to her face and he frowned "Stay out of Starscream's sight, I'm sure he will remember you."

Kayla shrugged, a small smile gracing her lips "No problems there. Though, just in case, do you have any earplugs?"

* * *

I crouched before Optimus' body with Firefly held lightly in my shaky, clammy hands. I was scared, that much was obvious. I was worried about Elita1 and her sisters, about the soldiers that were putting themselves before giant aliens. The incoming Cons chattered and growled in their language as they stormed the battlefield, shooting anything that moved and even some that didn't. Decepticons were advancing fast, causing the soldiers and Sideswipe on the front lines to begin falling back. They had taken down four of the thirteen bots by themselves, but more were coming, and they had even nastier looking weapons.

Kayla had left with Ratchet to guard the road where they had last spotted Sam and Bee, leaving me alone with the fallen leader.

Well, I say that, there was one other person with me. A bulky soldier with a gruff face, a large cannon, and a walkie talkie stood by Optimus' shoulder. His brown eyes scanned the battlefield with trained precision. He doesn't count though, he hadn't spoken at all for the past few minutes. He just stared straight ahead with a glare.

He made me slightly uncomfortable with his silence and I shifted uneasily on my toes as I crouched in the sand. Thankfully, I could feel Jazz in the front of my mind as he paid attention to the surrounding chaos. It made me feel a bit better knowing I had three sets of eyes on the horizon.

Bits of debris and sand were kicking up into my eyes and surrounding us as the Cons fired upon the humans. Their screams and shouts coupled with the harsh Cybertronian language had me looking every which way except towards them. Every so often I would catch a glimpse of a cowboy hat, or a shard of yellow racing to fallen allies.

That was when something caught my attention. Close to the edge of the town, a con was aiming at something on the roof of a building. It fired a few rounds at the target, then launched some sort of explosive round. As the sand rose up from the explosion, I caught sight of the tiny figures of Sam and Mikaela as they ran for their life.

My mind raced as I thought of possible scenarios in which I could be of some use. Unfortunately, none of them seemed to be very helpful or smart. I did the next best thing. "H-hey... um..."

The man next to me shifted his gaze from me to where I was pointing. His glare hardened and he nodded to me before raising his radio "This is Second Lieutenant Wireman. Major, we've spotted the kids at 4 O'clock."

He released the button and kept his eyes on the last place we saw Sam and I shivered. I hoped they were alright. I toyed with the split second thought that raced across my mind. To run to them with guns blazing and eyes wide but... That was easily tossed aside by Jazz.

I could feel his exasperation at me as he sighed _"Ya ave a much more impor'nt job. Deter Cons from attackin Prime an help wave down Sam."_

I knew it was true, but I couldn't help but feel there was more I could be doing than sitting and waiting. I sighed at his words and glanced back to where I last saw the children with a heavy heart. "Please be okay."

* * *

Kayla growled as she ripped open the soldier's shirt with bloodied hands. In her mouth was a roll of bandage that she continued to tear pieces from as she patched up men left and right. Her adrenaline was pumping and her breathing harsh as she struggled to keep herself from throwing up. Being a mechanic and working on Cybertronian bodies was one thing, but seeing human blood was making her head spin. Unfortunately, she was the only person in range that could double as a human medic. Once the men she saw were patched, they would be sent further into the back of the lines to where Amy and the true medics were at.

She roughly pushed the man on his side and spat the bandage from her mouth as her hands expertly cinched the wound on his shoulder. The man groaned in pain as she pulled the wrapping tighter so she could tie it off. Once she finished, she bit the bandage off from the roll and hissed "Get em' out of here! Go!"

His combat buddy lifted the smaller man and helped drag him away towards the back end of the combat, towards Amy and the other human medics. Kayla wiped the sweat from her brow and took a deep breath to calm her nerves as she looked back to Ratchet.

He was her cover, firing at the stray cons that had decided to come near them. His metal body was covered in dust and bits of blue Cybertronian blood from opposing Vehicons. Thankfully, he was still unharmed. Kayla smiled slightly as he turned to meet her gaze and he seemed to tense at the shoulders before shuttering his optics and nodding.

Kayla's heart stuttered a bit and she shook her head. No time to be having a teenager moment.

A yell pierced the air and Kayla's hairs stood on end as she turned to face the incoming soldiers. Lennox was in the front as he ran down the hill with his men behind him. He raised his voice as much as he could, though it just barely rang over the explosions. "Fall back! Fall back!"

Ratchet shifted uneasily and powered up his blaster once more. His comm link opened up and he pointed "Ironhide, up the middle!"

Ironhide's alt form roared to life to Kayla's left and took off down the clearing with Arcee, Chromia, and Elita1 at his sides. Lennox was about 50 feet out before he cried "Ironhide, move it!"

The men in his truck bed braced themselves and Lennox waved to his men "Let's go! Go, go!"

The Arcee and Elita1 split from Ironhide's right and rear ends to charge a lone con to their right. Arcee fired first from her hand cannon, hitting the silver con in the face and causing it to rear back in an agonized cry as it grabbed at it's faceplates. Elita1 growled and fired her own cannon into the con's stomach. Metal flared up into an angry red before it melted its stomach plating and ate away at it's internal circuits.

Ironhide continued into the battlefield and dropped the men in his bed off behind a pillar. He continued off with Chromia and Arcee on his tail out of Kayla's sight. Glancing back to Ratchet, she was surprised to see he had moved closer to her with his optics to the charging form of Ironhide.

He stopped before her and knelt, extending a handout for her "Let's fall back with them." Kayla nodded and climbed into the offered hand with a sigh of relief. Her panic seemed to subside minutely as she sat in his protective hand. Ratchet glanced behind himself as he made short work of the retreat "We need another plan."

* * *

When the first soldier had arrived, my hands had flown to my mouth in horror. There was so much blood, so much chaos. The Lieutenant next to me scowled even deeper, if it were possible, and pointed the soldiers to a small shack the medics had taken as their base.

Behind me, the medics shouted tossed whatever they were doing at the time to the side as they called out to one another. Soon, there were screams of pain and more shouts as more soldiers were brought in.

I stood there with my teeth ground and my eyes locked in the directed I had last seen the kids. We needed help, we needed Optimus.

The next few soldiers that were brought back had their injuries bound in a crude fashion as they hobbled to the medic tent. If they could even walk.

My mind whirled as I sat there behind Optimus' shoulder. I needed to do something to help, even if it had been years since I had anything to do with the medical field.

I turned to help out the medics when a shot fired close to us. Too close. The explosion kicked up sand into my eyes and I crouched back into Optimus' frame with a frustrated grunt. Jazz seemed to shift in my mind as his focus changed to me.

_'Are ya okay?'_

I breathed out of my nose and held Firefly close to my chin as I curled up to the body and let loose slow pants. "Yeah... yeah I'm okay. Just... ARG! Fuckin cons!" I spat angrily and, with the burst of adrenaline fueling my emotions, rolled out from behind the massive arm. Was Wireman okay as well? I rounded Optimus' head and immediately went into action. The man lay on his side as his body jerked with pained movements of breathing. Blood was starting to pool in the sand around his hips.

I stalked forward with purpose and dropped to my knees beside him to analyze his wounds. His body was burned badly around his face, neck, and arms. His clothes were torn to bits, though the armor seemed to mostly stay intact. The worst wound was the leg, his left leg, was twisted into an odd angle. I doubted it was even still attached by much more than muscle.

My chest clenched in fear as I hastily applied pressure to just above the knee. My strength wasn't enough though, I needed something to cinch it with, and fast! His life was escaping my grasp quickly, he needed blood.

I turned my head to the medics in the building and shouted at the tops of my lungs "HEY! HEY I NEED HELP!"

My voice came out much louder than I was used to and it even surprised me through the adrenaline haze. Not a moment later, a medic stepped from around the doorway and glanced to me. His mouth dropped lightly and he called something back to the men in the room as he rushed to my side. The medic took out a proper belt and tied it securely around the wounded leg with a quick motion.

I moved quickly to Wireman's face and tapped him between the eyes to get his attention through the undoubtedly thick layer of pain "Hey, we're going to get you to safety. You're going to be okay, alright?"

His face contorted into pain and he gasped for air instead of answering. I started to hope that his ribs hadn't been broken as well, with as much trouble as he was having breathing. The medic grabbed his left side and I grabbed the right to haul him upwards quickly and to the small room. Inside wasn't what I expected, there wasn't much room to move about and the medics were bouncing quickly from patient to patient.

We laid Wireman on the closest pad and then I was ushered out just like the other soldiers that had brought their combat buddy in. As I exited the building I saw a helicopter flying close by and could hear yelling "We got Jordanians!"

Lennox's voice was close "We got help!"

I breathed a sigh of relief. We might actually win this fight and not just 'scrape by'. I glanced back up to the aircraft and smiled... just as the damn thing blew up.

I watched in slow motion as the chopper fell to the ground, and behind it, stood my worst fear. Blood red eyes locked onto mine and I fell backwards in fear. He knew I was here, and now, he's coming for me.

* * *

Kayla flung herself into the nearest wall and covered her face with an arm as the dust flew around her angrily. The cons were coming closer despite how hard the humans fought, and it was only a matter of time before they were to be overrun. Ratchet knelt beside her and shot over the top of the wall with a frown. Where were the kids?

Just then, his comm blared to life from Ironhide "We've got Sam! Here's the location, providing cover fire." A coordinate pushed it's way into the minds of all the Autobots and they knew what to do.

Ratchet slid a foot back and glanced down to Kayla, who was still covering her mouth and nose bitterly. He pushed her with a finger towards the back of the fighting "Sam is making his way up through the middle of the battlefield. I need you to get to Optimus and provide cover fire there if we need it."

"What about you?" She growled. Kayla didn't like the thought of Ratchet having to face off the remaining 6 cons.

He shook his head and glanced once more behind them "I'll be fine. Go."

Kayla glared through the dust at him and frowned "You had better be." She turned from him and jogged to the resurrection point.

Ratchet nodded as she disappeared then turned back to his destination. He locked his cannon and growled, he was not going to let any through. They were not to touch a hair on the human's heads.

* * *

Megatron's eyes held me in place, and my own for him. There was no mistaking the recognition in those bloody pools as he sneered, bringing a hand up and curling his fingers into a fist.

"I've found you, fleshling."

Panic ripped through my chest and my legs trembled as I tried to find a way out, somewhere to run and hide. Jazz was screaming in my head to run, but my body refused. I felt as if I was going to retch from the stress of merely standing within a hundred yards of him.

I finally took a step backwards, but that was the push he needed. He kicked his thrusters on, and with a mighty leap, landed before me. His feet touched down mere yards from me and he crouched to grab me. Adrenaline burst through me then, and I took off through his legs and away from the tent and Optimus. The only thing going through my head was saving the other humans from this fate.

_'Jump left!'_

My body immediately followed the order, just barely dodging Megatron's hand as it flattened the sand where I just was.

_'Duck!'_

I did so again without hesitation as his hand made a swipe at my head. I skid around the corner of a building and had him crash into the side, knocking him off balance. I took my chance as I felt Jazz help my movements. Turning, I walked backwards as Jazz helped me aim Firefly. I fired at the shoulder that had just knocked into the building.

The shot blew off the remaining armor and he snarled in anger. Unfortunately, I didn't have much time to gloat as he began the chase again.

_'Jus keep on roundin those corners. He can't keep goin like tha!'_

My breathing became erratic as I gasped for the needed air. "Neither can I!"

* * *

Kayla watched warily as Sam climbed Optimus' chest plates weakly. Sam had just died from an explosion, or so everyone had thought. Not five minutes later, he had come back to life with renewed vigor and a strange object in his hands and started to climb the leader's corpse.

Much to her relief, Ratchet had come back from the front lines with nothing more than a dent on his shoulder and more Con energon on his chassis.

Ironhide had come back with Ratchet, carrying an unconscious Arcee in his alt mode's bed and the other two femmes following closely. Everyone came back in one piece, except for Amy. Kayla chewed her lip as she glanced around once more, not seeing the smaller woman.

With a yell, Sam plunged the device into Optimus' chest with both hands. Instantly, his optics opened and his systems powered on with enough force to raise the tarp covering him. Sam scurried off Optimus as he slowly sat up with a groan.

Elita1's optics glew brightly as her spark mate woke from his grave, her face shed the worry and stress. She covered her spark chamber with her smaller hands and smiled. Kayla sighed in relief for the blue sister, one that Elita1 missed entirely.

Optimus stayed kneeling and looked to Sam graciously "Sam, you returned for me."

Suddenly, Optimus was knocked back to the ground as a portal opened up and a smaller mech jumped onto his back. The offending con growled as he pushed Optimus' face into the sand.

He grasped the floating Matrix of Leadership from the air and smiled evilly before disappearing in the same fashion as he appeared. "My Matrix!"

* * *

I backed up cautiously, my heels touching the wall as I found myself cornered. Megatron stood before me with that lopsided smirk, he knew he had me now. Jazz had become silent, my exhaustion taking it's toll on the both of us as the adrenaline rush faded out.

Megatron stepped one pede into the small alley I was in, his energon dripping from the small bullet holes I was able to put into his shoulder and chest.

His chuckle rumbled my stomach "Trapped are we, insect?"

I snarled in return, I wouldn't let him see my fear anymore. "Why are you chasing me? What do you want from me?!"

His head turned to the side momentarily as if he were pondering something, then his gaze flicked back to me "You do have the right to know, even if you won't live to keep the knowledge."

I lump formed in my throat and I swallowed. Just having him mention it so easily reminded me of what I was against. A giant heap of living metal in a humanoid form. I pressed myself against the cold stone and kept my gaze locked on his mouth as he began to speak. I needed to find another way to...

He pressed his servo into the sand before me and sneered "The Fallen had forseen my death. As much as that already grates on my nerves, he prophesied it would be by a fleshie's hands."

He spat the words in my face and his hand clenched the sand "You."

My blood stopped cold. He took advantage of my shocked state as his servos came around my form and he laughed. "I'll enjoy killing you instead!"

His thrusters kicked on once more and we were in the air. I screamed at the top of my lungs in fear, hoping someone would possibly hear me. Megatron flew through the air with ease as he spiraled around the great pyramid before us. Just before he landed though, another spec in the sky grabbed my attention.

It's Optimus! He's flying!

Optimus flung himself into Megatron, knocking the silver mech off course and smacked the servo I was in. Megatron snarled in rage as his servo opened up and dropped me roughly on the pyramid as he passed by. I automatically curled up and threw my hands over my head and cried out once more. I rolled down the pyramid away from the sound of battle, an explosion wracking the top and shaking the massive structure.

When I finally stopped rolling, I registered pain on the right side of my head and my ribs burned like fire. I was too afraid to move, too afraid to worsen my situation. So instead, I tightened my hold on my body and pushed myself into the wall.

Jazz's presence prodded me '_Yer ok, darlin. Relax and Prime will come get_ ya.'

I released a breath I didn't know I was holding and shivered. Megatron was after me because of something a dumbass old can told him I would be his downfall. How? I don't see how a tiny thing like... my mind halted.

_'He knows you're going to change.'_ Jazz growled.

I bit my lip "Impossible... How could he get his hands on that bit of information?"

I could feel Jazz shrug at that _'It could 'ave been Soundwave and his minicons...'_ He waited a bit, allowing me to process the information before he pushed 'In_ any case, we need ta get ya outta here.'_

I unfurled myself slowly from the fetal position. I waited for the pain to come in waves, but all I got was dull throbs and I sighed. No broken bones, thankfully. I contemplated how I was going to get down. I slid myself on my hind end and dropped to the next ledge, where I did the same again.

A few minutes later a dark figure landed beside me, bracing itself against the stone with an easy hand. Optimus' optics drank in my form with a gentle gaze. After a moment, he asked "Are you okay, Amy?"

My voice shook and goosebumps took over my arms "I- I think so?" My head shook "No, scratch that. I'm not okay. Megatron is trying to kill me... _me specifically_!"

Optimus lowered his hand for me to climb on and he grunted "No harm shall come to you, Amy Fischer. Megatron won't be coming back for a while."

* * *

Kayla sighed in relief as Optimus landed before them, Amy in his large hand. He let Amy down gently into the sand in front of Kayla and was immediately surrounded by the bots.

Kayla wrapped Amy up into a tight embrace and laughed "You're really okay!" Kayla pushed the girl back to arm's length and brushed hands on ether side of Amy's face before smiling wide, her voice wavering "I was so worried, girlie!"

Amy embraced her back as tight as she could but her legs gave out and they both toppled to the floor. Only then did Kayla feel the wet tears against her shirt as Amy trembled. Kayla pulled Amy's head to the side and brushed her fingers through her best friend's hair comfortingly. "It's alright, You're safe now."

A yellow pede appeared before the girls and Kayla smiled. Ratchet watched Kayla comfort Amy for a moment, then fixed his gaze upon the smaller woman. His scanners saw increased blood pressure, bruises forming on her sides, a fractured rib, and a nasty bump on the head. Much better than what he was expecting. He allowed the two females a moment alone.

* * *

I've never felt this way before, scared and elated. Optimus and the others had been relocated into the new base, Kayla and myself now have a permanent residence there, and... my heart leapt into my chest. Today was the day.

We had completely moved into the base in three days, and by 'we' I mean the bots and Kayla. I wasn't allowed to do any kind of heavy lifting until my ribs healed. Jazz was moved into a room that will be meant for just us. It was large for human standards, one large Cybertronian bed, or berth, was placed in the left side of the room. On the right side was a bot sized bathroom. Again, I say that, it's just a shower and a mirror with polish and a buffer. What tickled me most was the fact that both the shower and the bed had the human sized variants with them. The human bed came out from underneath the berth and the human shower head was on the opposite side of the wall as the large one.

Optimus stood before me with Elita1 beside him smiling gently. His optics were soft as he knelt down to my level and smiled. He brought out the Matrix of Leadership from his chassis and it floated to me slowly. I held my hands before me and it hovered over them, twisting and turning as it cast it's silver light across my palms.

My breath caught as I felt the power radiating from the small device. When I looked to Optimus he nodded to the door gently. He never said anything and that was oddly fine for me, for I had nothing to say. I doubted I could even form a coherent sentence.

Elita1 opened the door gently and smiled at me "Good luck."

I breathed out shakily as I walked into the dark room. The door closed behind me.

The matrix cast a silvery glow around the room as I made my way to the berth. Jazz's body glistened as the scant light played upon his sharp curves. I let go of the Matrix at the base of the ladder and started to climb. It stayed beside me, following me up to the top before I grabbed it again.

I walked around his pedes to his chest. I let out a breath "Are... are you ready?"

_'Always.'_


End file.
